The Hunted
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Third story after Power Struggle. With a new challenge and new enemy group, the demons and psychics need to work together to keep their group safe. Along the way, Kaiya, Suki, and Mika become demons, mostly from learning hidden truths about themselves. The first thing they learn in these trials is that the real enemy has a connection to them that they would have never imagined.
1. Chapter 1 Breaking the Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. I just own my OCs since they are inspired by either people in my life or I just made them up for fun.

This story is a three part story about how Kaiya, Suki, and Mika become demons. Just to let you know.

* * *

><p>A few months passed since the fight with Kiense. Mayonaka was settled in her new home in America. Kiense and his team rented a house where Mayonaka visited when her mother allowed it. Kaiya stopped talking to Mayonaka except by occasionally writing letters letting Mayonaka know that she and her friends were still alive. Things were more peaceful but, as we all know, peace is the calm before the storm.<p>

"So, Kai-Kai, you ready for finals?" Mika asked as she and Kaiya were walking to the library to meet up with Suki.

"Not a chance," Kaiya said. "This semester has been awful. It was bad enough we had to deal with a crazy fire demon and psychics, but then I had to be smart enough to take the hardest classes in the world."

"What classes?"

"Biochemistry and vertebrate histology…also organic chemistry…and animal nutrition...sigh."

"What did you do that for?"

"I didn't think it would be that bad…I was wrong."

"How many hours?"

"Twenty-one..."

Mika slightly chuckled and shook her head. "Silly Kai-Kai."

"Trix are for kids," Kaiya finished off the sentence.

"Hahaha, exactly."

* * *

><p>"So, what do you want to do about it?" Yusuke asked Kurama.<p>

"I don't know," Kurama said. "If he's alive, shouldn't I go look for him?"

"If I had thought my friend was dead for hundreds of years and then found out he wasn't, I would go find him. But that's just me."

Kurama sighed. "What about Sui? I can't bring her with me to the Makai; and I may be gone for a long time."

Yusuke patted his hand to Kurama's shoulder. "If she truly loves you, she'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Sui asked into her phone.<p>

"_Yes I'm serious. I got you an internship at a new Go center. It's for four years and you would have to come home."_

"Four years?" Sui asked, her heart sinking. "Would it really be that long?"

After her mother explained the details of the internship, Sui reluctantly agreed. Now she had to figure out how she would tell Kurama that she would be leaving for four years.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I even took this class," Kaiya grumbled as she studied her histology notes alone in hers and Hiei's secret training spot on the beach.<p>

"What class?"

Kaiya jumped at the sound of Hiei's voice, more because she didn't sense him coming. She made a mental note not to study the when she's outside by herself. It could have been anyone.

Kaiya smiled at Hiei who sat down beside her and looked at the textbook. "It's called histology. The study of tissues…it's a difficult class and I learned too late that I shouldn't have taken it. Well, you live and learn."

"What do you learn about?" Hiei asked forcing himself to make conversation.

"Well, on Valentine's Day we learned how to get rid of a dead body and another day we learned how people used to eat bone marrow."

"Hm, that sounds like an interesting class," Hiei said smirking.

Kaiya shook her head. "I probably shouldn't have said anything. Don't you dare try to read my mind about the first thing I said or I'll be the one to use the technique on you."

"Hn, I'd like to see you try, onna."

"What did I say about you calling me that?"

"I don't recall," Hiei lied.

"Sure you don't," Kaiya muttered. "Anyway, if you're so interested in this class I'm talking about, why don't you come with me one day?"

"Hn. And sit in a room full of humans? I don't think so."

"You sit in a room full of humans whenever you come over. Besides, maybe he'll teach us something along the lines of the first thing I mentioned. The only way you'll find out is if you come."

"Hn. Whatever. Maybe," he said closing his eyes.

Kaiya took him by surprise and jumped him giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips. Hiei tensed and Kaiya's eyes got wide. She quickly got off of him and they both blushed.

"Let's pretend that didn't happen," Kaiya said, forcing herself not to look at Hiei.

"Agreed." He was still pretending the first one didn't happen.

* * *

><p>"Sui, there's something I have to tell you," Kurama said sitting with Sui at their favorite restaurant.<p>

"Me first, Kurama," Sui said, looking down. Kurama looked at her with a confused expression and Sui sighed. "Look, this isn't going to be easy so I'm just going to come out and say this. My mother got me an internship at a Go institute that has recently opened up in America. It's four years and I have to leave this summer. I am planning on taking it…but I don't know what to do about us."

Kurama looked down and shook his head. "This probably came at a good time." Sui raised an eyebrow. Kurama looked down at their entwined hands. "I'm going to Demon World in search for Kuronue. I don't know how long I will be gone for, but I can't just stay here knowing that he's alive somewhere. I have to find him."

Sui sighed and smiled. "He's your friend; I get that. Go find him. You'll regret it if you don't. Just…what does that mean for us?"

"I…I'm not sure. What do you want?" Kurama asked. "You're going to be living a new life. If you have any doubts about our future, I need to know. It wouldn't be fair to keep you trapped in a relationship."

"Same goes for you," Sui said. "I guess that means we are breaking up?"

"I guess it does," Kurama said sadly.

* * *

><p>"Hey you guys, what's wrong?" Mika asked Kaiya and Hiei who were sitting outside the science building. "And Hiei, what the hell are you doing here at our school?"<p>

"Trying to force myself not to kill certain individuals."

"Then why are you here? You hate people, so why come around here?"

Hiei glared at Kaiya who looked up at the sky trying to look innocent.

"Kaiya, what did you do?"

"I just happened to invite Hiei here for my histology class A) because I was bored and B) because he was curious about my teacher who told us how to dispose of a dead body."

"And you let him come?" Mika asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like I said, class bores me. It's really difficult and makes little sense half the time."

"Well, so why is he pissed off about it?"

"I'm right here, onna. You can ask me directly."

"So, KAIYA, what happened?" Hiei growled.

"Well, he put his hands on mine and Hiei's heads…I sit in the front...and he decided to use the two of us as examples…and well, you know how Hiei is." Kaiya grinned.

Mika laughed. "Oh my God, I have GOT to text Suki about this!"

"Do it and die, onna," Hiei growled.

"Yeah, yeah," Mika waved him off. "You wouldn't do anything with Kaiya around. Besides, you know you can't catch me."

"She's right you know," Kaiya teased. "Anyway, when my teacher did that it made me think of duck-duck-goose."

"Excuse me?" Hiei asked, turning his head slowly towards Kaiya with a confused yet disgusted look on his face.

"It's a game," Mika said, "but one for young kids."

"Yeah, but I bet if we told Suki she would totally want to play."

"We are not playing this game," Hiei grumbled.

"Oh yes we are," Mika said. "When we get together later, I'm sure everyone will want to play."

Kaiya's phone rang at that moment and she answered it. It was Sui. "Hey Sui, what's up?...Packing? Why?...Are you serious? When are you leaving?...Okay, I'll come home to help." Kaiya hung up her phone looking pale.

"What's wrong, Kai-Kai?" Mika asked.

"Sui's leaving…"

"For how long?"

"Long enough for her and Kurama to break up…"

"What?" Hiei asked. "Kurama wouldn't break up with her."

Kaiya nodded. "You're right," she replied. "She broke up with him."

* * *

><p>"I don't get why we are doing this?" Suki said. "Can't she pack for herself?"<p>

"Suki, I'm against this, too, you know," Kaiya replied. "Kurama is my friend and Sui is my sister and I wanted them both to be happy."

Mika made a face. "I bet her mom did this on purpose."

"I agree," Suki said.

"Honestly, I feel the same way," Kaiya said sadly. "I mean, her mother already booked the flight and everything."

"Don't you have a flight sometime this week?" Suki asked. Mika and Kaiya looked at her. "What, I just remembered."

"She hasn't told Hiei she's going home yet, Suki," Mika answered her.

"Why not?"

"Well, first my histology teacher pissed him off and then Sui told us her news so now he's over at Kurama's probably making sure he's okay."

"But you are going to tell him right?" Suki asked.

"Of course! I mean I mentioned it to him already; I just never told him when," Kaiya answered. "I'm only going for a few weeks anyway. It's not like I'm going away forever."

"Where are you going?"

The three girls turned to look and saw Hiei and Kurama standing in the doorway. Kaiya smiled at Hiei and then frowned at Kurama.

"I'm sorry about my sister," she said. Kurama just gave a faint smile. "As for where I'm going, I was going to tell you earlier. I'm going to visit my father's family for a couple of weeks. My cousins miss me and wanted to see me. I'll be back in about two or three weeks, okay?" Hiei nodded.

"So how old are your cousins again?" Mika asked.

"Twelve and ten. Yeah, I know. Pretty young, but we get along great…when they aren't trying to fight me that is."

"I'm sorry…what?" Kurama asked.

"They like to fight for fun…it's pretty annoying when you aren't really prepared to fight or worried you'll set them on fire, but hey, I've come a long way since then."

"Yeah, and no setting cars on fire," Mika teased.

"Shut up, Mika-chan," Kaiya grumbled.

"So where is Sui?" Kurama asked.

Kaiya's face fell. "She didn't tell you what time she was leaving?" Kurama shook his head. "She's gone now," Kaiya said sadly. "We're just packing up the stuff that needs to be shipped over to her."

Kurama's eyes widened in shock. Sui didn't even say "goodbye" when she left; she just walked away. He had at least expected her to have him give her a ride to the airport.

"Oh."

"Kurama, I-"

"It's fine," he said with a sad smile. "I have somewhere I need to be anyway. I will see you guys…well, I don't know when." He left.

"What was that about?" Mika asked.

"He's going to Demon World to find Kuronue," Hiei answered, looking bored.

"Anyway," Suki said trying to change the subject. "Don't you need to pack too, Kaiya?"

"Yeah, I do," she answered. "I have no idea what to bring, though."

"Well, we can help you with that," Mika said. "Come on Suki. Hiei, you wait out here."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Hiei waited outside, but he could hear the girls talking.<p>

"Okay, clothes, check; jewelry and makeup, check; cell phone, lap top, and DS, check, check, and check; and suppression ring, check."

"Kaiya, did you say suppression ring?" Suki asked. "I thought you didn't need that anymore."

Kaiya laughed. "I don't need it as often but I will definitely need it for the trip just in case."

"Why?" Mika asked.

"My cousins are crazy, but I love them."

"Crazy how?" Suki and Mika asked.

"Like us except aggressive. For fun they have tried to beat up on me and drown me." Kaiya kept laughing.

"Drown you?" they asked.

"And you're still laughing?" Suki asked.

"I thought Suki was crazy," Mika said.

"Well, you're the masochist," Suki retorted.

"Chill you two," Kaiya said, trying to stop her laughter. "It was all in good fun…then she chased me."

"She?" Mika asked.

"Yeah, Kata. She's my younger cousin on my father's side. She acts sweet about twenty-five percent of the time and the rest of the time tries to fight me for fun…or most recently, attempt to drown me and then chase me when I finally got away."

"You have one of the most…interesting…families ever," Mika said chuckling.

"Yeah, the older one, Keiji…he kind of likes to fight me. He tries to hit me if I try to mess with his hair or something and I defend using my hands and then he hits my pressure point in my hand," Kaiya said starting to laugh. "Just wait until he sees that I can defend myself without my hands."

"You're not planning on exposing yourself, right?" Suki asked.

"Of course not, but that doesn't mean I can't dodge."

"Didn't both your aunts have babies recently?" Mika asked.

"Yup, both boys. I don't think I have to worry about them fighting me any time soon, though. They're just babies."

"True," both girls said. They continued packing in silence, unaware that Hiei was listening in and worried that Kaiya was putting herself in danger.

_She lets her cousins nearly kill her and doesn't do anything back?_ Hiei asked himself. _Who the hell does that? No matter. I will make sure it doesn't happen again._

* * *

><p>The next day Kaiya had left for America to visit her father's family this time. Mika and Suki began to move their things into Kaiya's apartment. They agreed that it would be easier for the three of them to live together now that both Mayonaka and Sui had moved out.<p>

Hiei had stowed away on the plane to accompany Kaiya without her knowledge. She would have made him leave, but if he showed up at her family's house she couldn't force him to leave.

The next day, after the plane landed and Kaiya made it to her grandparents' house and got settled. Hiei remained outside in a tree and watched her interact with her family for a couple of hours, and then he left the tree and knocked on the door.

Kaiya frowned as she sensed Hiei's energy. _What is he doing here?_ she thought to herself. Her grandmother went to go answer the door. "Don't worry, grandma. I'll get it."

Kaiya opened the door and glared at the fire demon. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Why are you visiting people who attack you?" he asked angrily.

Kaiya stared blankly at him and then started laughing. "Oh, so you overheard that, huh? Don't worry. They can't hurt me and they never would on purpose."

"But you said-"

"Come on in and meet them and you'll understand."

"Hn."

"Kaiya, who's that?" Kata asked in English.

"My friend, Hiei. He came all the way from Japan to surprise me," she answered in English.

"What did you say to them?" he asked, not knowing English. Kaiya repeated what she said in Japanese.

"So, your friend doesn't know English, huh?" Keiji asked in Japanese. "That's okay, I can't talk in Japanese. I've been learning."

"Hn."

"He's quiet," Keiji said smiling. He turned to Kaiya. "Let's play, cuz."

Kaiya giggled. "Sure, but I still won't fight back."

"Yeah, yeah," Keiji said. Hiei watched as the boy threw a weak punch at Kaiya. Kaiya blocked the punch with her arm.

Hiei raised his eyebrow in confusion, but watched Kaiya and Keiji. His eye widened when he saw Keiji randomly trying to hit Kaiya; but she kept using her arm to block, not allowing the boy access to her hands. She then took both his hands and moved behind him forcing his hands against his back.

"You got better, cuz," Keiji said smiling.

"Eh, I've been training," Kaiya said while laughing.

"Yeah, right. Never gonna happen. You're too lazy."

"Shut up," Kaiya giggled while tickling her cousin. She got up and started walking back to over to Hiei. Keiji then tried to charge her, but she dodged at the last second and he crashed into the counter.

"Good job," Kaiya said. "But maybe you shouldn't fight in the kitchen."

"As opposed to the lake, _Kata_," Keiji teased.

"I got carried away," Kata said, trying to defend herself speaking in Japanese as well.

"It's okay, Kata," Kaiya said patting her head. "I know that I gave you the perfect opportunity to dunk me…just next time, don't grab my neck and pull me under, okay. You scared me."

"Sorry, won't happen again."

"Anyway, we're going to go upstairs for a minute," Kaiya said, gesturing to Hiei. "I'll show him where he can stay."

"Alright," her grandmother said, "but remember we will be having dinner shortly."

"Okay," Kaiya called back to her grandmother as she and Hiei started climbing the stairs.

* * *

><p>Back in Japan, Mika and Suki were exploring the wonders of hair dye. "And you're sure this will work? My head is really itchy."<p>

"Suki, I've done this before. You have to leave the bleach in for twenty more minutes or we can't dye your hair red."

"Mika, why did I let you do this?"

"Because you wanted me to…?" Mika responded in a questioning tone.

"Seriously, how much longer?" Suki asked while trying not to scratch her head.

"Nineteen minutes."

"AW!"

* * *

><p>"Why is this place so…bright?" Hiei asked.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Kaiya asked. "It's no lighter than my apartment."

"Colorful, then…"

"Oh, you mean the decorations. Yeah, grandma does a lot to make this place look like a happy environment. You should see the sun room. Now that's bright. It was a new addition after the fire."

"Fire?"

"Yeah, they had a fire here when I was here once. I thought I already told you about that. Interestingly enough, I have fire powers even though I developed a fear of fire after that. It wasn't too bad though and they got to renovate. This place is much bigger than it used to be."

"Hn. So your cousins like to fight?"

"I was wondering when you'd bring that up again," Kaiya said rolling her eyes. "No, not really. They like to play fight. They wouldn't really hurt anyone…except maybe me, but just because I'm their cousin. Anyway, now I can defend myself. Doesn't matter."

"So where am I staying?" Hiei asked looking bored.

"Um, well…" Kaiya said blushing. "Someone else will be staying here so the other guest room is off limits. I know my grandparents would rather have me and her in the same room than me and you, but I don't think it would be a good idea."

Hiei raised his eyebrow. "You make no sense when you're nervous about something. Who else is coming?"

"Oh boy," they heard a voice and turned to the door. Mayonaka was standing in the doorway of the room where Kaiya (and now Hiei) would be staying. Hiei scoffed and walked over to the window and looked outside.

"Hey, Kaiya," Mayonaka said sheepishly.

"Hey, Maya," Kaiya responded dryly. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has. Grandma said I'd be staying with you?"

"Yeah, she did, but I don't think that's a good idea for obvious reasons, so you will be staying in the room she's expecting Hiei to stay in and you will keep quiet about him staying in here with me. Got it?"

"Got it." With that Mayonaka left the room to go to the other guest room.

* * *

><p>"Why is she here?" Hiei asked Kaiya after a few minutes of silence.<p>

"Mom thinks we need to work out our issues and she thought a change in scenery would be good for both of us."

"And you knew this?"

Kaiya sucked in some air, not really wanting to answer. "I knew everyone would worry, but what was I supposed to say to my mom? 'No, I can't work things out with her because she was helping a fire demon from an alternate reality attempt to kill me and my friends.' I'm sorry, but most humans would think a person is crazy if they say something like that. Besides, I do love my sister; and we've already called a truce for these next three weeks."

"You still should have told us," Hiei said in a calm voice, his eyes still staring out the window.

"Yeah, well, I was planning on it when I got here, but then someone decided to be a stowaway and follow me all the way to another country. I didn't want you to worry. I know how overprotective you get."

Hiei looked at her then, but said nothing. Then Keiji and Kata came to the door, ruining a potential moment.

"So, can we go to the park now that Maya got here?" Keiji asked.

Kaiya put on a fake smile and nodded. "Yeah, and maybe we'll get some ice cream along the way."

The kids cheered and ran back downstairs. Hiei walked over to Kaiya and looked down to the ground awkwardly before grabbing her hand and making her blush. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so how did you manage to make my hair look like this?" Suki asked.<p>

"I have no idea, but it looks great. You look like a calico cat. We should call you Cali."

"Please, don't," Suki grumbled.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Yusuke asked coming into Kaiya's apartment.

"Dying Suki's hair," Mika answered.

"Well, okay then," Yusuke said. "Anyway, Kurama left for Demon World today and I got a text from Kaiya's phone from Hiei that Mayonaka is staying at Kaiya's grandparents' house, too, and he feels that we should be there."

"Of course we should!" Mika exclaimed. "I can't stand that girl. When do we leave?"

"Well, that's the thing…" Yusuke said. "None of us have the money to purchase plane tickets so I was talking to the guys and we were thinking…" Yusuke looked sheepishly over to Suki and Mika.

"You want us to use our powers, don't you?" Mika asked.

"Kinda."

"I don't know," Suki said. "Using our powers to stow away on a plane doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Well, we don't have any other option," Yusuke said. "So get packed quickly and let's go."

"Just for that, I'm going to pack super slowly just to piss you off," Mika retorted.

"Whatever, we just need to make sure we catch a plane to…um."

"We know where she went," Suki said. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>"I feel bad for her," Kaiya said to Hiei as she sat on a swing. Hiei stood against the metal of the swing set. They were watching Mayonaka play with Kata and Keiji.<p>

"And why is that?" Hiei asked with his voice holding resentment towards Mayonaka. He was watching her like a hawk.

"Because this is the first time she's meeting anyone on our father's side of the family. She hasn't even met our father yet. And I know how she feels."

Hiei looked over to Kaiya. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I didn't meet my father until I was about eight and meeting the family was nerve wracking for an eight year old. I mean I had this whole family that I didn't even know about, but I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"Why?" Hiei asked.

"I don't feel like talking about it right now, but maybe another day. Right now I just want to enjoy this day. Here I am at the park, sitting on the swings which are my favorite thing about this park, watching my somewhat innocent cousins playing with my sister, while talking to my boyfriend who stowed away on a plane just to make sure I was safe. I couldn't ask for a better surprise." Kaiya took Hiei's hand in hers, gently moving herself back and forth in the swings. Hiei moved closer to her and stared at her. She had a few tears in her eyes and he used his other hand to wipe them away. Just then Kata and Keiji ran over to them with Mayonaka following slowly behind.

"Kaiya, can we go get ice cream now?" Kata asked.

Kaiya laughed at her cousin and nodded. "Yeah, ice cream sounds nice, don't ya think?" she asked looking over at Hiei.

Hiei slightly smiled. "Ice cream sounds great."

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the beginning of the third part of this series. Just an opening filler chapter. I'm hoping to get into the plot in the next chapter. Sorry it's a long chapter, but I just didn't know where to break it. By the way, the thing with my histology teacher did happen (the thing he told us on Valentine's Day) and Mika did try to bleach Suki's hair to dye it red but ended up making her look like a Calico cat. It was accidental but her hair looks amazing. Anyway, read and review and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Questioning Cousins

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters. I just my OCs and the plot of this story.

* * *

><p>Kaiya, Hiei, Kata, Keiji, and Mayonaka left the park. There was an intense silence and heavy atmosphere surrounding the members of the group as they walked to an ice cream shop. Kata and Keiji tried to figure out why there was such a barrier between Kaiya and Hiei and Mayonaka. Keiji couldn't take the silence anymore and spoke up.<p>

"So, Kaiya," he started teasingly, "is Hiei your boyfriend?"

Mayonaka stayed silent while Hiei let out a slight cough signaling that he was uncomfortable with the question Kaiya's cousin threw at her. Kaiya just smiled and gave him an affirmative answer.

"Does grandma know?" Kata asked.

Kaiya laughed. "Of course she does," she answered. "I talk to her about Hiei all the time." Hiei looked over at her with his eyes wide. Kaiya just smiled and said, "Only good things."

"Are there bad things?" Kata asked. Hiei looked away from Kaiya again and cleared his throat. Both Kaiya and Mayonaka could tell he was getting slightly nervous (a new emotion for him).

Kaiya put her hand on his shoulder causing him to look at her. "Not from what I can see," she said rubbing his shoulder with her thumb. By looking at his eyes, she could tell he was relieved that she said that. "Anyway, we're here. You guys can get anything you want with as many toppings, okay? My treat."

"Yay!" the two kids exclaimed as they ran over to the counter. Everyone placed their orders and sat down to eat their ice cream.

"Why didn't you get any toppings?" Kata asked pointing at Hiei's sundae.

"I don't care for them," he answered as Kata and Keiji noted that it was probably the first or second time they heard him speak since he had shown up at their grandparents' house. "It takes away from the flavor of the ice cream itself."

"I never thought of it that way," Keiji said. "Maybe next time I won't get so many toppings."

"Yeah, I was going to say do you want a little more ice cream with that syrup," Kaiya joked.

"Shut up," Keiji whined.

Hiei glared at the boy. "She's older than you and in charge of you for the time being. Don't speak to her that way."

Keiji shivered at the dark tone in Hiei's voice. Kaiya just smiled and cut either boy off before anything else was said. "It's okay, Hiei," she started to explain using the gentlest tone she could. "When I turned eighteen we talked about this. I asked them if they would treat me like and adult or just their cousin and they said cousin, so I don't mind if they tease me or say things like 'shut up' to me. It's just the bond we have as cousins."

"Hey, Maya," Kata said interrupting Kaiya, "you have barely said a word all day. I'm starting to think you and Hiei are just antisocial."

Mayonaka forced a smile on her features. "I'm not antisocial. I'm just not used to talking too much. I don't really have much to say right now, anyway."

"Well, that's okay," Keiji said. "Kata and I can just continue asking you three questions."

"Three?" Hiei interjected. "I'm included in this?"

"Well, yeah," Keiji said. "You're dating our cousin making you a part of the family and we don't even know you."

"Part of the family?" Hiei asked in a whisper thinking he had misheard.

"That's right," Kata said. "So do you have any siblings?"

Hiei flinched and looked over to Kaiya. She mentally told him what she was going to say. "It's complicated."

"Aw, come on Kaiya. You say stuff like that all the time," Keiji complained.

"Well some stories must be saved for a later time."

"Fine," Keiji muttered under his breath. He did notice the silent exchange between Kaiya and Hiei asking himself if Hiei was quietly thanking Kaiya for something. "Well if you won't answer that, at least answer this. Where did you meet Kaiya?"

"A mutual friend," Hiei answered short and sweet.

"Oh, who?" Keiji pressed.

"You remember the guy I mentioned last time I saw you right? Shuichi?"

"Oh, yeah," Kata said. "He's marrying Sui, right?"

Kaiya bit her lip and Hiei's signature frown appeared as they looked at each other than back to the two children. Mayonaka caught their looks and asked, "What happened?"

"Well, remember your friend Marissa and what she told Shuichi about his old friend?" Kaiya asked.

Mayonaka gasped. "Oh yeah. Is he going to go look for…I mean visit him?"

Kaiya nodded. "Yeah, and at the same time Sui's mom got her an internship at a Go institute in America for four years, so she decided to end things with Shuichi."

"I'm sure that was done on purpose," Mayonaka grumbled and took another bite of her ice cream.

"Of course," Kaiya said while scooping up another spoonful of ice cream. "No doubt in my mind."

"That's too bad," Keiji said. "From what you said, he sounded cool. I wanted to meet him and your other friends."

"Who knows," Kaiya said. "You just might in the future."

"So," Kata said to change the subject, "do you have a boyfriend, Maya?"

Mayonaka almost spit her ice cream out of her mouth and looked over to Kaiya and Hiei. She started to answer while gaging the expressions on her sister's and Hiei's faces. "His name is Kiense. We had been going out and then some…complicated stuff happened. Then we got back together a few months ago. I get to see him on the weekends when I don't have so much school work."

"Well, that's good that you were able to work things out," Kaiya said. "I am happy for you, you know."

"You…You are?" Mayonaka asked with the shock clearly expressed on her face.

Hiei ate another spoonful of ice cream. "You should know that we don't blame him for what happened," Hiei said. "He's a decent guy compared to the guy we met before." Hiei then went back to eating his ice cream.

"Why do I feel like we are missing something?" Keiji asked.

Kaiya rubbed his head. "Don't worry about it. Point is, Maya is dating a guy named Kiense and it's a good thing."

"We should probably head out," Hiei said. "It's getting late and your grandmother wanted us home by dinnertime."

"Yeah, we should get back before it gets too dark to see where we're going," Kaiya responded. "Let's go you guys."

* * *

><p>The next night, the rest of the group made it to Kaiya's family's home.<p>

"Okay, who's going to knock?" Kuwabara asked.

"This isn't rocket science, baka," Mika snapped.

"Just knock on the damn door so we can get this over with!" Yusuke yelled.

"Shut up," Suki said. "You're being too loud. Someone probably already heard you."

"Screw this," Mika said knocking on the door. Mayonaka answered the door.

"Hey, you guys," she said quietly. "Kaiya is watching TV with our cousins and Hiei. Come on in."

Mayonaka stepped back and let the others into the house. They all eyed her curiously but went into the living room and found Kaiya and Hiei sitting next to each other with two young children resting on both their laps. Hiei turned to look at them when he sensed their energy. Kaiya then looked over to Hiei and saw he was staring behind them. She, too, looked back and almost gasped when she saw all of her friends standing there. Kaiya got up but was careful to not wake Kata. Hiei did his best not to wake Keiji and then walked over to their friends with Kaiya.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kaiya asked in a whisper.

"Hiei texted me from your phone saying Mayonaka was here and that we should come," Yusuke answered, also in a whisper.

Kaiya looked over to Hiei. "You did what?" she whisper/yelled. She turned back to their friends. "How did any of you afford tickets?"

"Well, we convinced the girls to use their powers to help stow away on the plane," Touya answered.

Kaiya shook her head and then eyed every one of her friends, including Hiei. "You guys are all crazy. Why didn't you just ask Koenma to send you here?"

Yusuke looked up to the ceiling in thought with his hand under his chin. "I guess we could have done that since I'm a spirit detective again. It would have been more legal."

"More legal?" Kaiya said. "It would have been fully legal."

Kaiya's grandmother walked into the living room and saw six new people standing there. "More friends of yours, Kaiya?"

Kaiya smiled sheepishly and nodded a few times. "Yeah, they all decided to surprise me."

"Well, then we'll have to find places for them too. You're sharing a room with Mayonaka, right?"

Kaiya twitched, but then nodded. "And your friend, Hiei, will be in the other guest room. I guess another guy could go in there."

"Um, ma'am," Kuwabara interjected, "Hiei is kinda a loner and probably won't share a room." _Unless it's with Kaiya,_ he added mentally.

"Oh, well, then let's see. The other two girls could sleep on an air mattress down here in the living room with two boys on the two couches and then another boy could sleep on the couch in the sun room and one can stay on the smaller air mattress in the computer room. I'll let you all figure out who's sleeping where."

"What about Kata and Keiji?" Kaiya asked.

"Their parents are coming to get them in a few minutes, so they won't be staying here tonight."

Kaiya nodded and then excused herself to go to bed. It was really late and she was too tired to keep her eyes opened anymore. She went upstairs and got into bed, but she left her door opened and could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting over who was sleeping where. Kaiya smiled knowing all of her friends were there and, as she drifted off, she heard the door closed and felt someone snake their arms around her waist.

"Hey," Kaiya said in a sleepy giggle.

"I didn't think they would all come," Hiei said.

Kaiya shook her head. "Doesn't matter. What matters is that we are all together. I do wish Kurama were here though. I wonder how he's doing."

"The fox will be fine," Hiei said attempting to chase her worries away. "He's one of the strongest demons alive, and due to his reputation no one will want to mess with him. Trust me."

"If you say so," Kaiya said before the couple fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Kurama growled. His cold, gold eyes were staring into fearful, blue eyes.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about," a male, wolf demon said.

"I can sense his energy and I know he's alive. You know who I am right?" The wolf nodded. "Then tell me where Kuronue is, this instant, before I lose my temper."

"Fine, fine. I'll take you to him," the wolf said in a panic. "Just calm down and follow me."

Kurama was led to a room that was filled with tables. It looked almost like a busy restaurant, but Kurama knew better. This was a hideout where thieves came to in order to avoid being captured. Kurama was led into a room in the back where thieves could make business arrangements, but there were also rooms to the side where travelers could rest. "He's in the first room. He hasn't come out in days though." With that, the wolf demon left Kurama to finish what he came there to do.

Kurama knocked on the door, but received no answer. He then opened the door and saw Kuronue lying on the bed. He looked pretty banged up, but seeing as the last time he had seen him he had been skewered by bamboo rods, this was nothing. Kuronue groaned as the light was flicked on. "I told you that no one is to bother me until I-" Kuronue stopped talking when he looked up and saw who was at the door. "Youko?" he asked trying to recover from shock. "You can't be…I mean I heard you were…what I mean to say is that I thought you were-"

"I escaped," Kurama said. "I thought you were dead, Kuronue."

"Honestly, old friend, so did I."

"We have a lot to catch up on," Kurama said. "I should probably go first though."

The two spent the rest of the night catching up on the last twenty years of Kurama's life as Shuichi Minamino and then what both of them did the last three-hundred years where Kurama thought Kuronue was dead.

"Wow, and to think you grew to love the humans we always hated," Kuronue chuckled at the irony.

"They are a lot different than we could have ever imagined them to be," Kurama answered. "You would probably get along with the friends I have made."

"I bet I would," Kuronue said. "So does that mean you're inviting me to come with you to the Ningenkai?"

Kurama smiled and changed back to his human form. "That is exactly what I'm doing. Once we find a portal that is."

"Then let's get going," Kuronue said. "I could use an adventure."

* * *

><p><em>Kaiya was sitting down in her grandmother's garden reading a book. The sky grew dark and it started to rain. She felt a chill but not because of the rain. She walked around the house and saw a tall man with blondish hair standing in front of the door.<em>

_"What are you doing here?" she asked. He turned and smiled cruelly at her. Kaiya gasped and let her guard down long enough for the man to attack her from behind. He used electricity to attack her. She screamed out in agony, fell to the ground, and was left to die._

Kaiya was screaming loudly and started fighting Hiei who was trying to wake her up. Yusuke and Mayonaka came into the room and saw the scene. Mayonaka closed the door and went to go make sure her grandparents weren't awake. She had no idea what she would say if they woke up hearing Kaiya scream.

"Wake up, Kaiya!" Hiei yelled. "Everything is okay! It was just a nightmare!"

Kaiya finally woke up and gasped for air. "W-Where am I?" she asked unaware if her surroundings in the pitch-black room. She looked at Hiei and then at Yusuke. "What are you guys doing in here?"

Hiei sighed and then gave Yusuke a look to dismiss him. Yusuke left the room and closed the door while Hiei took Kaiya in his arms. "We are at your grandparents' house and the two of us are sharing a room since Mayonaka is in the other room. Do you remember any of this?"

Kaiya thought for a minute, then nodded and looked at Hiei. She looked so panicked and weakly said, "I'm sorry."

Hiei closed his eyes and sighed before looking back at her. "For what?"

"Waking you."

Hiei ran his hand through Kaiya's hair and leaned in so their foreheads were touching. "You're being ridiculous, Kaiya. It doesn't matter to me. What does matter is that you were screaming in your sleep. What happened?"

Kaiya took in a deep breath and released. She looked into Hiei's eyes and told him, "Ever since that dream we both had during the whole Kiense thing, I have been having strange dreams and sometimes space out in class seeing something that's not real, like a fight or a training session. These…visions...have been coming more and more frequently and it's getting to me."

"Lower your defense and let me into your mind," Hiei ordered. "I want to see if I can figure out what's going on." Kaiya nodded and did what Hiei said. After a few minutes of silence, Hiei finally spoke up. "When we shared that dream, a part of your mind, a part that regular humans don't have access to, was opened allowing you to see things that normal humans can't."

Kaiya moved away from him and had an "A-HA" moment. "I know what you're talking about. My mom used to talk about it. Children are capable of seeing apparitions or having déjà vu-like dreams because they have more of an open mind; but as they grow older, their minds are filled with other information and any capabilities they have leave them."

"Pretty much," Hiei replied. "I didn't expect you to know that. Humans aren't that quick on the uptake."

Kaiya playfully hit his shoulder. "Shut up. Besides, I'm obviously not a normal human if I can do this." Kaiya lit her flame and juggled it in her hands before she made it disappear. "Don't you agree?"

Hiei chuckled. "Why is it that you are acting so playful all of a sudden?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Sometimes after I get these visions I act as if I had a ton of caffeine. Then I sometimes pass out from exhaustion. Go fig…ga" Kaiya passed out on Hiei's lap and he just shook his head at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Goodnight, Kaiya."

* * *

><p>"Mother, are you home?" Kurama asked as he and Kuronue entered his home. He found his mother in the kitchen cooking lunch.<p>

"Shuichi? I'm surprised to see you. I thought you went to visit Kaiya with the rest of your friends," she said with a smile. "Oh, and who is this?"

Kurama motioned to Kuronue (who somehow managed to hide his wings from sight). "This is an old friend of mine. His name is Kuronue."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kuronue. Anyway Shuichi, are you planning on going to…hm, they didn't mention where Kaiya was."

"I didn't know they were planning on seeing Kaiya," Kurama answered. "I'll give them a call. We'll be up in my room, mother."

"Alright. I'll call you down once lunch is ready."

Kurama smiled as he and Kuronue went upstairs to Kurama's room. Kurama shut the door behind them and then went to his phone and dialed Yusuke's number. He put the phone on speaker.

"_Hello?"_ came a groggy voice on the other end.

"Yusuke?"

"_Oh, hey Kurama. You know it's the middle of the night here, right_?"

"Why did you go to America? Was Kaiya in trouble?"

"_Mayonaka is here. Something about their mother wanting them to work on their differences. Hiei didn't like it. He had followed her here for some other reason. We all got here by stowing away on a plane. You back from Demon World yet?"_

"Yes, I just got back." He looked over at Kuronue. "And I have a friend with me."

"_Hey, that's great! So you found him?"_

_"Yusuke, what the hell? We are trying to sleep!"_

"Was that Mika?" Kurama asked.

"_Yeah, she's so not a morning person. Anyway, you guys planning on joining us? It'll be fun. We could use a vacation."_

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Kurama hung up the phone. "Care to use our skills to stow away on a plane."

"I have no idea what a plane is, but I could always use the practice," Kuronue replied.

"Then let's go."


	3. Chapter 3 Strange Sense

Disclaimer:

Firestorm1991: Well, it's annoying having to write this all the time.

Mika: Just a little ^_^

Kaiya: You've only written it...like a lot.

Suki: Seriously, guys...no one is going to get your three word inside jokes.

Firestorm1991, Kaiya, and Mika: So?

Firestorm1991: I'm just doing this for fun. I don't own YYH or the characters.

Suki: My apologies if you don't understand their jokes. -_-'

* * *

><p>Kaiya stretched out her arms and yawned as she woke up the next morning. She found that she was alone in the guest room and got up to go find Hiei. She made it down the stairs to find all of her friends still asleep. When she walked into the kitchen, she found Hiei.<p>

"Morning," she said happily.

Hiei smiled and nodded at her. "Sleep any better?"

"Yeah, I did. The blacking out after the visions isn't so bad…unless it happens when you're driving." He raised an eyebrow at her and stared at her waiting to hear the rest of the story. "Don't ask."

Hiei sidestepped his question with another. "So what was the vision?"

Kaiya mentally smacked herself in the head. She sighed and began to answer the question. "I was sitting outside and this guy came. I couldn't see his face. He had electric powers apparently and he shocked me and left me to die."

"Any idea who that could be?"

"Not a clue. I didn't see his face. It was too dark."

"What was too dark?" Yusuke asked.

"I thought you were still asleep," Kaiya said nervously.

"Woke up a little while ago," Yusuke replied. "Enough to know you had a vision. Is that what was going on last night?" Kaiya nodded.

"You've been having visions?" Suki asked as she and Mika joined the three in the kitchen.

"You mean like I do?" Mika asked.

"Well, I wasn't planning on any of you finding out for a while, but I guess I don't have a choice now. How about we wake everyone up before we continue this conversation?"

"What conversation?" Jin chimed in as he, Touya, and Kuwabara walked into the kitchen.

"And what was going on last night?" Kuwabara asked. "I heard you screaming all the way from upstairs, Kaiya."

"Oh God," Kaiya said face-palming herself. "I really hope I didn't wake my grandparents. I don't think they'd want to know about any of our activities."

"They don't know," Mayonaka said entering the kitchen. "Sound doesn't travel well through water, so I made a water veil around their room. They didn't hear anything."

"Did we say you can join in, Mayonaka?" Mika asked.

Mayonaka shook her head. "No, but I know what's going on and she's my sister…but I…I know you all have a problem with me and probably hate me, which I wouldn't blame you for. I just want to help."

Kaiya sighed. "Maya, you know you're my sister…my twin sister. Yes, I have problems with you, but no, I don't hate you. I don't condone what you did, but I understand why you did it. I wish you would have said something sooner so that we could have figured things out sooner, but hey...hindsight is twenty/twenty."

"Anyways, doesn't the sound just get amplified?" Kuwabara piped in. "Through water I mean. You can still hear, but you can't tell where it's coming from?"

Mayonaka shrugged. "Normally, but my power doesn't work that way."

"I think your vision last night was self-explanatory," Hiei said to bring the conversation back to the vision. "Someone is planning on attacking you while we're here and other than knowing he can control lightning, we have no possible way of knowing who he is."

"How do you know it's a 'he?'" Kuwabara asked.

"How do you think, dumbass?" Yusuke retorted. "Obviously she saw it in her vision. She said something was too dark, so I'm assuming you meant the face, right?"

Kaiya nodded. "Well, how many guys do you know with electric powers?" Suki asked.

"I see where you're going with this, but honestly, the only demon I fought like that, I killed," Yusuke said.

"Well, do you two know anyone?" Mika asked Jin and Touya.

"Nope," Jin said at the same time Touya said, "Not at all."

Everyone got quiet and the room rang with an eerie silence. A knock on the door caused almost everyone minus Jin, Touya, and Hiei to jump. Kaiya looked out the window and her jaw dropped. "No way," she whispered.

"What?" Yusuke asked, but Kaiya ignore him. She ran to the door and opened it.

"I didn't know you were coming here," Kaiya said to a man at the door when a little boy ran into her and hugged her.

"Hi, Kaiya," he mumbled into her legs.

"Hey, Keitaro," Kaiya said. "Oh, I almost forgot. Keitaro, go into the kitchen. Remember what I wrote in my letter about our sister?"

Keitaro's eyes widened as he ran into the kitchen. "Mayonaka!" he yelled as he ran over to his other sister.

"Who-?" Mayonaka started to ask as Kaiya interjected.

"Maya, this is Keitaro, our eight year old little brother and this," she motioned to the man who had just walked in, "is our father, Jiro."

"And who is everyone in here, Kaiya?" Jiro asked.

Kaiya motioned to each one of her friends. "This is Mika and Suki and Jin and Touya," she paused as she took a breath after speaking so fast, "and Yusuke and Kuwabara, and this is Hiei." She ran over to Hiei and put her hands on his shoulders with him flinching from being startled by her touch.

"Wow, did you drink coffee or something?" Yusuke asked. "You just went Suki on us."

"Hey!" Suki cried defensively.

Mika patted Suki's back. "He's right you know, but that's what makes you lovable."

"Aw, thanks," Suki said smiling.

"Are you grandparents awake?" Jiro asked Kaiya again.

"Not yet," Kaiya said. "We all kind of got up really early."

"Yes, I see. I'm going to go talk to them."

Jiro left the room and Kaiya and Mayonaka looked to each other. Kaiya knelt down in front of Keitaro. "Hey, Keitaro," Kaiya started. "Do you mind going into the sun room for a little while and playing for a bit in there while we talk for a minute?"

"Okay, Kaiya," Keitaro said leaving Kaiya and her friends to talk.

"That jerk," Kuwabara muttered. "How can he just come in here and ignore Mayonaka like that?"

"I'm not offended," Mayonaka said. "He doesn't know me and besides…"

"Besides what?" Yusuke asked.

"Detective, you are starting to lose your abilities to sense an opponent, aren't you?" Hiei scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Suki asked.

"You really didn't feel it, Suk?" Mika asked.

"Feel what?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Suki asked.

"Jiro was emitting a powerful energy that I've never felt around him before," Kaiya said as if she were in a daze.

"Demon or spirit?" Yusuke asked.

"Spirit, why?" Kaiya asked.

"Because I obviously didn't sense it," Yusuke muttered.

"That was really weird, Kaiya," Mayonaka said while putting her hand on Kaiya's shoulder. "He looked at all of us like…I don't know."

"Me neither, Maya," Kaiya said. She turned to Hiei. "What do you think?"

"I think it would be unwise for you to trust him, father or not."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," Kaiya stated. "I have never trusted Jiro."

"Why do you call him by his first name?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because he was MIA for the first eight years of my life and since I met him, he's done nothing but make me miserable."

"Then why do you put up with him?" Yusuke asked.

"For Keitaro. He's my brother and he means the world to me and if I want to be able to see him, I have to play nice with Jiro and Maroko."

"Who is Maroko?" Touya asked.

"Keitaro's mother. She's not very nice and hates me with a passion, yet she always introduces me as her daughter and says it's her job to raise me and make me 'the best Kaiya she knows I can be,'" Kaiya said the last part in a mocking, high-pitched voice.

"Okay, that is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard," Mika said. "You're almost twenty and she's not your mother. Seriously, Kai-Kai, if I were you, I probably would have been so pissed by that that I would have beaten both of them."

"Do you honestly think I haven't thought about it?" Kaiya asked. "They make me so sick to my stomach half the time that I've considered, secretly of course, setting their clothes on fire and put it out just to see them flip out over something other than me being emotional or not doing as they say."

"You, setting someone on fire?" Yusuke teased. "Pfft, never going to happen."

"I would put it out before they got too hurt," Kaiya said defensively. "But you're right, Yusuke. I could never intentionally hurt them because they are my family and I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it. Family is way too important to me. That's why I was barely able to hold my own against Maya when we first fought."

"I could use my illusions to scare them if you wanted," Suki said. "I love doing that to people."

"We know," Touya muttered quietly.

"I might just take you up on your offer, Suki," Kaiya said. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask…what the hell did you do to your hair? It looks fantastic!"

"See, Suk," Mika started, "everyone loves it, so just admit it looks good. I wish I had done that on purpose, though. I hate it when it happens by accident."

"What were you trying to do?" Touya asked.

"Dye her hair red," Mika answered.

"How red?" Jin asked.

"Kurama red," Suki responded.

There were a couple "oh's" and "oh yeah's" amongst the group.

"That's really red," Mayonaka said.

"No, duh, Sherlock," Mika grumbled in irritation.

Kaiya clapped her hands together. "Anyways...I sent an eight year old boy into a room to play for about ten minutes now, and seeing as Jiro still hasn't come down I'd like to take this opportunity to have some bonding time with all of us and my brother. What do you guys say?"

"I say lead the way," Yusuke said. "It might be fun to play with a kid who _isn't_ trying to beat us down."

"What kids try to beat you down?" Suki asked.

"Rinku and Shura," Yusuke answered. "They're pretty strong demons for being kids and all."

"Hn, you're around Shura's level. What does that say about you?" Yusuke just shut up and glared at Hiei who smirked. "I got you there, detective."

"Yeah, Yeah. Well, I held my own against Yomi, unless you forgot."

"I didn't."

"That was an intense fight!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, about that," Kaiya began, "do you mind not talking about this stuff around Keitaro…or Jiro…or my grandparents…or cousins?"

"We won't," said Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, and even Touya.

"Good," Kaiya said. "That's pretty much the only condition for you guys staying here."

"They're staying here too?" Keitaro said quietly as he walked up to them.

Kaiya looked over to him and nodded. "Are you?"

Keitaro shook his head. "No, we're staying at a hotel."

"Is your mom coming, kid?" Yusuke asked.

Keitaro shook his head again. "She stayed back home. This was last minute. Daddy said you were going to be here and we were going to see you, but the decision was made last minute."

"Okay, sweetie," Kaiya said. "Hey, do me a favor and go grab a book to read. We'll read it together in the living room, okay?" Keitaro smiled and nodded and went to go look for a book.

"Kai-Kai," Mika called Kaiya to attention. "This trip was decided a month ago, right?"

"Yup," Kaiya said quickly, not taking her eyes of Keitaro.

"Your father didn't know, did he?" Hiei asked.

"He wasn't supposed to know…not yet."

"Then he lied to his kid to get him here," Yusuke muttered.

"Pretty much."

"Why?" Touya asked.

"That, my friend, I have no idea." They stayed silent for a moment before Kaiya finished her thought. "But now I'm worried."

* * *

><p>"Well, that flight took forever," Kuronue stated. "Now what?"<p>

"Yusuke texted me the address. It's a pretty far distance from here. We'll need to catch the train."

"A train?" Kuronue asked.

Kurama smiled. "You'll see."

"Hey, Kurama…it says on that screen that it's nighttime yesterday. I know we were on the plane longer than that."

"Time difference," Kurama stated. "The time between Japan and the East Coast of America is about thirteen hours, give or take."

"Strange," Kuronue said. "It's not like that in the Makai. Just one time."

"Yes, it's quite different alright. Anyway, let's catch that train. I want to get there tonight."

"Lead the way. And tell me why your friends are so worried about Mayonaka, again. I don't think we covered that."

"No, we didn't. Mayonaka is the twin sister of one of the girls we are friends with. She started out as an enemy, but then Kaiya, our friend, wanted to accept her as part of the group seeing as they were sisters; however, Mayonaka was working against us with another enemy…a man from an alternate dimension, but who Mayonaka had feelings for in this dimension. She would have killed any of us if ordered to and she was sent to live with hers and Kaiya's mother because of certain circumstances, but mostly because we realized we couldn't trust her."

"That's crazy," Kuronue said shaking his head in disgust. "If you can't trust your family, who can you trust?"

"Your friends," Kurama said. "That's what we've learned from all of this. I just hope Mayonaka isn't causing trouble again."

* * *

><p>A knock at the door called Kaiya away from her friends again. <em>I hope I never hear another knock on this door again after this,<em> she thought bitterly. When she opened the door, Kurama and a stranger were standing on the porch.

"Oh my gosh, Kurama! You're here too?" she exclaimed hugging Kurama. She let go of him and paled. "I mean Shuichi, good to see you again," she said outstretching her hand for a handshake. Kurama laughed and took her hand.

"Good to see you, too, Kaiya," he said. "I hope we didn't wake you."

"No, I was awake. We all were. My grandparents went to bed upstairs so the chances of them hearing us were slim to none, and my father left with my brother over an hour ago."

"Your father? And brother?" Kurama asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah, we'll fill you in," Kaiya said, her expression becoming serious. "We have a concern. Something's off." She looked over to the stranger. "And you are?" Kaiya asked, getting a little defensive.

"This is my friend, Kuronue," Kurama said. "Remember how Marissa had transformed into an old friend and how she said if she could transform that meant the person had to be alive?"

"Yeah, and you went to Demon World to find him…and I just got it," Kaiya smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Kuronue," she said, offering her hand.

Instead of shaking her outstretched hand, he took it and kissed it. "The pleasure is all mine, miss."

Kurama coughed. "Taken," he said.

Kuronue simply smiled. "All the good ones are."

Kaiya laughed and blushed. "Yes, well, don't let my boyfriend catch you flirting with me. And FYI, all the girls you are about to meet are taken, so no funny business. We three know how to kick some ass."

"Three?" Kurama inquired. "I thought Mayonaka was here too."

"She is, but I didn't include her. I included her in the 'all girls are taken' thing though."

"So she and Kiense?" Kurama inquired.

"Are together. Anyway, don't worry about Maya. I'm sure the others told you she was here and you came running. Well, sorry to disappoint, but Maya is NOT the problem…for once."

"Then who-?" Kurama began to ask.

"My father, Jiro. Just come inside and listen."

They walked into the crowded living room. "Hey, Kurama made it," Yusuke said. "And he brought a friend."

"Yes, this is Kuronue." Kuronue just waved.

"Nice to meet you, Kuronue," Yusuke said. "Welcome to the group."

"Wow, Yusuke being formal," Mika teased. "That's a new one."

"Hey, I resent that," Yusuke said.

"I said nothing!" Mika defended.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Kuwabara said, calling attention to him.

"Shut up, Kuwabaka," Mika said. "We needed a distraction from this intense discussion and you know it. Kaiya was starting to get uncomfortable."

"Why?" Kuronue asked.

"Because my father is up to something and we don't know what." Did that part really need to be explained to anyone?

"Well, let's hear it from the beginning," Kurama suggested as he sat down on the floor in the circle the others formed. Kuronue joined him.

"Well…" Kaiya started. They talked about everything starting from the vision that Kaiya had to the unexpected visit and unusual coldness Jiro aimed towards his daughters ending with the fact that Jiro emitted strong spiritual energy.

"Sounds to me like he's going to be a problem," Kurama said. "But how much of a problem, I know not."

"Same," Kaiya sighed. "Anyway, let's talk about something else. How was your trip to Demon World?"

"No problems," Kurama said. "I thought finding Kuronue would have been much more difficult and would take longer than it did."

"Yeah," Kaiya said.

"So have you heard from Sui at all?" Kurama asked her.

Kaiya shook her head and looked at Mika and Suki. They also shook their heads. "Yeah, none of us have heard from her since she left," Mika said. "Not even by text."

Kurama paled. "Don't worry," Kaiya said somewhat defensively. "I heard from her mother at least so I know she's there. That's not what we were saying." Kurama relaxed. "Anyway, we think she's trying to distance herself from us. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Kurama replied. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

Kaiya took his hand. "Hey, you will always be a brother in my eyes, no matter what. Besides, I always wanted an older brother to begin with."

Kurama smiled. "Thank you."

"I have no idea what any of you are talking about," Kuronue said.

"Looks like we have to explain things to the new guy," Suki said.

"Yeah," Mika agreed. "Let's get started. This can take all night."


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected

Disclaimer: I own not Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. I own my OC's and the plot.

Mika: Because you just needed to say that.

Kaiya: She does. That's why she did.

Mika: But why did she do something that she already did?

Kaiya: She did what she did because if she didn't do it, it wouldn't have been done.

Firestorm1991: ...O.o

Suki: Will you two just be quiet.

Mika and Kaiya: ...O.O'

* * *

><p>Kaiya had found Kurama and Kuronue places to sleep and had introduced them to her grandparents (Kurama was introduced as Shuichi, of course) the next morning. Later on in the day, her grandparents went out for a few hours and they were left to watch Kata and Keiji.<p>

"Can we please, please, please, go to that park, Kaiya?" Kata asked.

"I don't know," Kaiya said. "Would you guys mind?"

"What kind of park is it?" Kuronue asked.

"Please tell me it's not another playground," Hiei grumbled.

"It's not," Kaiya said. "It's really beautiful. It's this huge garden and there're many fountains and even an indoor, old-fashioned carousel. It's a great place to have a picnic or feed ducks. We go there every so often just to take a walk and sometimes feed the ducks."

"I think it sounds like a good trip," Kurama said. "When do we leave?"

"If we go now, maybe we can hit a deli and pick up some sandwiches and drinks and have a real picnic," Kuwabara said.

"Hey, that's the first good idea I've ever heard from you," Mika said.

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled causing everyone, including Hiei, to laugh.

"So I guess you two don't get along much, huh?" Keiji asked Mika.

"Smart kid," Mika joked. "So, let's go."

"Shouldn't we call Uncle Jiro and see if he wants to go?" Kata questioned. "Keitaro would love to come too right."

Kaiya shot her friends and uneasy look. She didn't know how to answer them. Kurama spoke up for her. "They should be coming tonight, I'm sure. I'm sure your uncle already has plans for the day."

"Okay," Kata said sadly.

"Hey, we can take Keitaro another time, okay?" Kaiya said. "Besides, we are a large group as it is."

"That is true," Keiji said as he started laughing. "How did you all get here anyway?"

Everyone tensed. "Well, we all flew here, duh," Suki chimed.

"Yeah, but all of you?" Kata asked.

"We came at different times," Yusuke answered. "Now enough questions. Let's head out."

* * *

><p>"It's really beautiful here," Hiei said to Kaiya. They were sitting on a fountain watching their friends interact with Kaiya's and Mayonaka's cousins.<p>

"I know."

"Why aren't you sitting with the others?" he asked her.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Oh, like you want to hear it," Kaiya teased.

"You're upset. Of course I want to hear it."

Kaiya sighed. "I don't know what my father is up to and I don't like it. You'd be surprised but this is the first time in two years I've actually gotten to see my brother or my father and it's not for lack of trying either. It's not even because I moved to Japan. I've barely talked to him because he got so mad at me for something stupid."

"What?"

"I wanted to go to a family gathering and he said no. I went anyway, and he lost it. I feel like he just never wants me around him or his family and I have no idea why. It's hard to respect someone who was never there for you, you know?"

Hiei simply nodded. There was a brief silence before Kaiya sighed again and then continued. "I grew up not knowing who he was and I didn't mind it so much until Sui's dad married my mom and I saw what I was missing out on. I was about Keitaro's age when I asked mom to find him and she did. I met him when I was eight. I met the rest of the family when I was nine. Family was always the most important thing to me and it pains me knowing that I missed out on nine years because my father didn't want to take responsibility. I've been trying to make up for it ever since."

Kaiya and Hiei looked over to her cousins who decided to beat on Kuwabara. Kaiya smiled and shook her head while Hiei just watched on in amusement.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you've succeeded in making up for lost time. I still have no idea how I'm going to do it."

Kaiya looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I have no idea if or when I am going to tell Yukina that I am her brother. I still think she'd be better off not knowing. I'm a criminal and I feel she'd be happier not knowing."

"If it helps at all, I would want to know," Kaiya said. Hiei looked at her skeptically. "I'm serious, Hiei. Even if my father is a jerk who could care less about his kids, I'm still happy that I found him. I do love my father, even though he's a creep, but I'm even happier that I met my family. My grandparents, my cousins, my brother…they mean so much to me."

"It's different. She won't gain anything from learning I am her brother."

"That's not true!" Kaiya snapped at Hiei taking him by surprise. He looked at her with wide-eyes and shock. Kaiya took a deep breath to calm herself down after the rest of the group looked at them. "She would gain a brother, one who loves her more than life itself. That's what any person wants in a brother," Kaiya whispered. "I honestly don't think she's going to care about your past. Just like I don't; like none of us do." Hiei got over his shock and he looked down to the ground in shame. Kaiya put a hand on his shoulder and he looked back at her. "And you would gain a sister who loves you just as much as you love her."

Hiei closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't deserve love. Especially not the unconditional love that I would get from her. I was supposed to die."

Before Hiei knew it, he was being hugged by Kaiya. He didn't know how to respond to that. "If you were supposed to die, you would have; but you didn't. That was nature's way of telling you that you were meant to live. You did what you had to do to survive. I admire you for that. I would have never been able to do it. I probably would have died right away." She pushed him back to look him in the eyes. He just stared blankly into hers. "And never say that you don't deserve love. We all do. Especially the unconditional love you can get from a sibling. No matter what."

Hiei smiled as he took her words in. "I'm still going to say I don't agree with you, but thank you. Now let's get back to the others before Mika decides to jump us."

"Too late!" Mika's voice came out of nowhere from a shadow and then pushed both Kaiya and Hiei into the fountain. The others looked over and started laughing. Kata and Keiji obviously didn't see Mika enter the ground through the shadows.

"Damn it, Mikazuki, I will get you for this one!" Hiei yelled.

He tried to get out of the fountain, but Kaiya pulled him back. After resurfacing, he glared at his giggling girlfriend who just kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Aw, Kaiya and Hiei sitting in a tree," they heard Kata say in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Hiei asked venomously. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Didn't you ever hear that as a kid?" Keiji asked.

Kaiya smiled and shook her head. "He didn't grow up around here, so no, he never heard it." _We'll talk later about what it means, _Kaiya said to Hiei as he probed her mind for the significance of a seemingly harmless line. She heard him "hn" and then felt him leave her mind.

"Anyway, Mika," Kaiya turned her attention to her friend, "what the hell?"

"You guys were being so serious and depressing. I had to break that tension."

"Wait," Hiei snapped, "how much did you hear?"

Mika looked at him and smiled. "Let's just say, I now have something to hold over your head."

"Do it and die," Hiei growled.

"Yay, death threats," Keiji said. "We love that game."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at Keiji. "Who said I was playing?" he asked darkly causing Keiji to shiver.

"Whoa, you're good," Keiji complimented. "You totally have me freaked out and you have my respect for that one."

"Hn, whatever," Hiei said looking away. He felt Kaiya grab his arm and yank him out of the fountain.

"Come on, I know this can't be fun for you, Hiei," Kaiya teased. They got out of the fountain and we both soaking wet. "And by the way, Mika-chan, you are so going to get it later.

"I'd like to see you try, Kai-Kai," Mika responded flirtatiously, raising her eyebrows a few times suggestively.

"Stop that!" Kaiya whined.

"Stop what?" Keiji and Kata asked tilting their heads in confusion.

"Nothing," Kaiya said defensively.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Yusuke asked.

"I just freaked out Kai-Kai by flirting with her," Mika said.

"We are definitely talking about this later," Yusuke said suggestively. He received a smack in the head from Hiei.

"Whatever perverted thoughts you're thinking, detective, STOP!"

"What does 'perverted' mean?" Kata asked.

"Uh…" everyone said.

"Changing the subject now," Kaiya said.

All of a sudden, the sky got dark and it started to downpour. Thunder rumbled and lightning could be seen in the distance.

"Um, Kaiya," Mayonaka called to her sister. "I can't be out here during a thunderstorm, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Kaiya muttered to herself. "Let's go guys."

They started walking back to Kaiya and Mayonaka's grandparents' house with Mayonaka on high alert. "Kaiya, question," Touya said. "You checked the weather today, right?"

"No, Mayonaka did. I never check the weather channel."

"Mayonaka?" Touya questioned.

"I did," Mayonaka replied.

"I think the question Touya is getting too…was this thunderstorm in the forecast?" Kurama asked.

Mayonaka shook her head. "No, I wouldn't have come out if a thunderstorm was in the forecast."

"Why, are you afraid of getting stuck by lightning or something?" Keiji said.

"Something like that," Mayonaka muttered.

"That's silly," Kata said. "It won't happen."

"Hopefully," Kaiya whispered.

* * *

><p>"Did you guys enjoy your picnic?" Jiro asked as they entered the house. He appeared behind Kaiya and Mayonaka, making the two jump. "Well, I didn't know you two were so jumpy during thunderstorms."<p>

"Y-yeah, well, we uh…" Kaiya started nervously before Kurama jumped in.

"There have been lots of storms lately that knocked out the power for days back home," Kurama stated with a total lie, "and we decided to scare the girls during one of those power outages. Bad memories for them, I'm sure."

"Of course," Jiro said darkly. Everyone picked up on his tone except for Kata and Keiji and…

"Keitaro!" Kata and Keiji exclaimed. "It's so great to see you!" Keiji said.

Kata followed by saying, "We missed you so much!"

The three kids ran off to play leaving all of the demons and psychics alone with Jiro. An eerie tension formed in the air around them and a stare down occurred between the guys, Mika, and Suki with Jiro while Kaiya stared at him with fear in her eyes. ~_Something about him isn't right.~_

_You just figured that out, onna?_

_~Hiei, what did I say about that?~_

_Not the time. Why do you look so panicked?_

_~Something feels off, but not like what we thought. Can you probe his mind for information?~_

_Already tried. It's blocked._

_~WHAT? How the hell does he know to do that? Wait, how can he even do it when he doesn't even know-~_

"Oh no," Kaiya whispered.

"What's wrong, Kaiya?" Jiro asked knowingly.

"I-it's nothing. I just forgot I have to call mom. I'll be right back. Um, Maya, you wanna talk to her, too?"

"I guess," Mayonaka said trailing off. The two girls ran upstairs.

"Call Kiense," Kaiya whispered. "We need back up…now."

"Kaiya, I don't get it."

"Just do what she said," they heard Suki say.

"Mika? Suki?"

"Kai-Kai, we've got your back. The guys are going to watch Jiro."

"Thanks, Mika-chan. Thanks, Suki. I can always count on you two."

The four girls got into the room where Kaiya was staying. Kaiya noticed that a window was opened. _That's weird. I didn't open the window at all today._

"Kaiya, why is the window opened?" Mayonaka asked.

"I…I don't know, Maya."

Just then a blast of energy hit the four girls and they screamed. Four mean in black robes grabbed each other the girls from behind through the cover of smoke and held rags to their mouths. The girls lost consciousness and were taken from the house.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Jin exclaimed jumping up from his place on the couch.<p>

"The girls," Touya answered looking to Hiei who was already running upstairs.

The guys started to run upstairs when Kuwabara paused. He noticed something about Jiro…he was smiling.

"What kind of sick twisted bastard are you to be smiling at the fact that your daughters might be-"

"What? My daughters might be what? I would love to hear you finish that, Kuwabara."

"Daddy?" Kuwabara and Jiro looked to the three kids entering the living room. "Are Kaiya and Mayonaka okay?" the innocent boy asked. Kuwabara felt awful for the kid and knelt down to the ground. "Yeah, your sisters are okay, kid. Our friends would do anything to protect them."

"And that's why we have a problem," Jiro said.

* * *

><p>Hiei reached the room first to find it empty but totally messed up. He found a piece of paper but when he tried to read it, he couldn't. It was written in English.<p>

"Hiei!" Kurama called. Hiei said nothing but threw the paper at a confused Kurama.

_"To the demons,"_ Kurama read in Japanese, "_if you do not come to the park where Kaiya and Hiei took Kata and Keiji yesterday by eight pm, we will not hesitate to kill the psychics. We do not wish to have any human casualties, but if you do not comply with our demands, we will be left with no choice. It is your choice. Will they live or die?"_

The guys ran downstairs to see Kuwabara guarding the kids who were cowering in fear. "Urameshi, this guy…he's…"

"A demon hunter," Kurama finished.

"That is correct, Shuichi…or should I call you Youko Kurama?" Kurama's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Why harm your own daughters?" Kurama asked.

"Collateral damage," Jiro said. "I never expected them to be involved in this until I heard Kaiya mention a few times her friend named Yusuke, slipping up on the name Kurama when she had oral surgery…painkillers, you know? And then covering it up with the label of nickname. Accidently telling me of her boyfriend, Hiei. Three of the most famous demons in Demon World. And of course let's not forget her meeting up with Mika and Suki and their boyfriends Jin and Touya, the Wind Master and Ice Master." He laughed darkly. "It wasn't hard to figure out. And what is great is that they are normal names and she didn't know anything about me being a demon hunter so she didn't realize her slip ups would cause a war."

"Why are you doing this?" Keiji asked. "I get that they are demons, but they are good. Kata and I can tell. We can always tell the true nature of strangers."

"You know nothing about demons and their politics," Jiro stated glaring at his nephew.

"And you do?" Kuronue spat. "You would never understand the intricacies of Demon World politics if it bit you."

"Kuronue is right," Kurama said. "Things are much more than they seem. Don't go thinking you could drag us down based on a system you know nothing about."

"Let me guess," Jiro started, "the girls know about your politics, correct?"

"Why?" Yusuke slurred.

"Because if they do, then they are fools and will die whether or not you show up tonight. They have obviously already chosen a side and it is the side us demon hunters will crush."

"Demon _hunters_?" Kata asked nervously. "As in more than one?"

Keiji shushed his sister as Keitaro started crying. Kuwabara tried to calm all of them down.

All of a sudden, everyone but Jiro heard Hiei tell them, _We have to get out of here and we have to go now._

Kuronue smirked and took something from his cloak.

"What are you doing?" Jiro spat. "And what is that?"

Kuronue through a sphere down to the ground and created a smoke covering for the group to make their escape. The children went with them.

* * *

><p>"Why are we at the park?" Keiji asked.<p>

"This is where they wanted us to meet them," Hiei responded looking down at the saddened boy. "Don't worry about your cousin so much." Keiji looked up at him. "She's a lot stronger than you give her credit for." Keiji nodded.

"Are you really a demon?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Just wondering, but you're not a bad guy, right?"

Hiei wanted so much to say "yes," but Yusuke cut in. "None of us are," he responded. "We fight the bad ones."

Kuronue looked at Kurama. "I never would have guessed," he teased.

"Like I said, my mother changed me," Kurama answered. "Besides, nothing in this world is worth stealing." He said that last part with a smile. It was a lie and Kuronue knew it and grinned.

"Will Kaiya and Mayonaka and Kaiya's friends be okay?" Kata asked.

"We won't allow anything to happen to them," Touya answered.

"Yeah, they're our friends and we love 'em to death," Jin stated.

Hiei felt a tug on his leg and looked down. He saw Keitaro looking up at him with tears in his eyes. "I wanna see my sisters," he cried.

Hiei picked him up. He could feel the waves of helplessness the boy felt and knew this was probably the worst thing any sibling could go through. "You will," he said. "They'll be fine. I'll…we'll make sure of it." Keitaro nodded and hugged Hiei, taking him by surprise like Kaiya had.

"Well, well, well…look who decided to show up," one of the men from earlier said. "I expected the demons to let the humans die, but I guess I thought wrong."

"I'm not surprised," another man said coming out from the darkness of the trees. "There are some here that have special connections with those psychics. How unfortunate for them."

"We should just end them," a third man said. "Those girls are a nuisance and they obviously side with demons."

"Kuwabara," Kurama whispered. "Take the kids and use your awareness to find the girls. They obviously don't have them here and we need to fight."

They heard an explosion. "Holy crap! What the hell was that?" Yusuke asked.

A fourth man came running out. "Sir, we have a problem! The girls, they…well-!" He was cut off by a fireball hitting him in the back. The guys turned around to see the girls standing there. They looked slightly beat up, but they were okay.

"And that was for messing with a bunch of already pissed off girls, you jerk!" Kaiya said as her hand cooled down.

One of the guys tried to run over to the other guy to help but tripped…or had his feet sunken into the ground. He received a kick to the crotch and a punch to the face. "And that was for threatening our lives for sport!"

Kaiya was about to be attacked but, before the boys could even react, Mayonaka nearly drowned the attacker in her own field of water. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Mayonaka said releasing the man now gasping for air.

The last guy stood in his place in shock, but when he was about to move forward, he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around and was faced with a xenomorph (AKA alien). Before he could scream, the xenomorph ate him and the other three looked on in shock. "And that was for the chloroform!" Suki said.

"Four down, one to go," Mika said.

"I don't know," Kaiya said with uncertainty.

"Kaiya, he may be our father, but he's a demon hunter," Mayonaka said. "I know I don't have the right to talk because I don't know him, but you have to realize what he'll do to our friends if we don't stop him."

"I know you're right," Kaiya said. "But do you remember how hard it was for me to fight you? I didn't really know you either and you threatened to kill Hiei and were planning on killing Sui and Kurama first. I still dreaded our fight and I still regret it now."

The girls grew quiet, and then they heard Keiji, Kata, and Keitaro. They turned around and saw the boys.

"Oh my God, how did we not know they were here?" Kaiya asked.

"Heat of the moment," Mika said while shrugging.

The girls ran over to them.

"I am so, so sorry," Kaiya said starting to cry. She knelt down to the ground. "I'm just so, completely sorry about all of this."

Hiei knelt down in front of her. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he said calmly. "Your father just tried to have you killed for being friends with us."

"He wouldn't have known about you if I hadn't mentioned my friends names…it's my fault that-"

She was cut off by Hiei kissing her quickly. She looked at him in shock. "You talk too much," Hiei said. "That was a surefire way to shut you up."

Kaiya smiled and wiped away her tears. She looked back to the other demon hunters. "They're still alive," she said. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Leave them," Kurama said. "We need to go take care of your father."

Kaiya froze. She looked down at Keitaro and her cousins. "Um, hey guys…what are you doing here?"

"Uncle Jiro told us your friends are demons and tried to turn us against them and then he said since you guys chose to side with demons, you would all die," Keiji explained.

"It was scary," Kata said.

"Why is daddy being mean?" Keitaro asked grabbing Kaiya's hand.

Kaiya took in a deep breath. "Because he's never been a good person," she explained. "I've been trying to hide the truth from you for a while…but we'll talk some other time about that."

"Anyway, he's probably still at your grandparents house," Yusuke said. "We should take care of this before your grandparents get back."

"You're right," Kaiya said. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5 Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I own my OC's and the plot.

Mika: I think they know that already.

Firestorm1991: Just covering my bases so I don't get into trouble.

Mika: *looks at Firestorm1991 like she's crazy* Have you not read your stories? You always get into trouble.

Kaiya: I resent that!

Mika: Get over it Kai-Kai...you know it's true.

Suki: Can we please just get on with the story. I'm bored now and the three of you arguing with each other isn't helping.

Mika: *to Kaiya* I guess she took her bitch pill again.

Kaiya: Sounds like it. -_- Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

><p>"Well, I see you managed to defeat my men," Jiro said smoothly as his daughters and their friends entered the house. "Too bad you didn't manage to call for more backup, Mayonaka."<p>

"How did you-?"

"That's not important, _daughter_," Jiro joked.

"We are no daughters of yours, Jiro," Kaiya said. "Not after this."

"Aw, and I thought we were getting along so much better now, Kaiya," he feigned sadness. "But I guess I was wrong."

"Okay, this guy is really starting to piss me off," Yusuke said. "SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shot his signature move directly at Jiro, but he felt a twinge in his legs before it went off. All of a sudden, he was hit with a backfiring spirit gun and thrown into a wall. "I swear that has never happened before," Yusuke droned.

"What does Keiko say when you tell her that?" Mika asked smirking.

"Shut up!" Yusuke exclaimed while blushing.

"Guys! Joking…stop," Kaiya said. "Enemy in front."

"Enemy?" Jiro asked quirking his eyebrow. "I don't think I have ever heard you say something like that before." He glared at her. "I know you are one to defy me, but I will not have this. I will give you one last chance to obey my command. It's either me or your friends."

"I choose my friends," Kaiya said. "And I always will."

Kata, Keiji, and Keitaro ran over to the group which shocked the demons and psychics. They couldn't even bring themselves to say anything. "We choose them," the kids said.

Jiro glared at the group and Kaiya and Mayonaka looked at each other panicked. It was good that their cousins and brother would side with them, but did they really have to let their psychopathic father know? Kaiya pushed them behind her getting ready to defend them in case they were attacked.

"Don't worry, Kaiya," Jiro started. "I don't plan on fighting any of you today. I am clearly outnumbered. However, I will be back at some point. Maybe then you will have a change in this defiant attitude you seem to have towards me."

"Never," Kaiya spat venomously. "Just go! Keitaro is staying with me."

"You know his mother will never allow that," Jiro teased.

"I don't think she'd mind after this."

"You're his sister, not a parent nor a grandparent. You don't have any rights to keep him here in the eyes of the law."

"Who cares? It's obvious that he's safer here. For now, he's staying with us," Mayonaka spat.

Jiro chuckled. "That's fine, I don't care." He looked at the demons, "But we'll see who has the last laugh." With that, Jiro disappeared.

"Well that was stupid," Yusuke said.

"No, your attack was stupid," Kuwabara said. "What happened to thinking calmly, huh?"

"Kuwabara!" Kurama warned. "It's not his fault. We were all on edge and to tell you the truth, if Yusuke hadn't attacked, I would have."

"Really?"

"Yes. There was something about him that made me want to attack."

"You and me both, fox," Hiei grumbled.

"I just can't believe it," Kaiya stated. The others looked at her; all had some form of worry in their eyes. "I mean, he's a jerk. He always has been. I sometimes got along with him, but I would never listen to him. He wasn't a parent to me, nor did he act like one, so I didn't feel like I had to. I lived the way mom raised me and I shouldn't have had to change for him. I hated him sometimes, but I still always loved him. He's my father…I just never expected him to be evil."

"I don't think any of us expected that," Mika said rubbing Kaiya's back. "Who would assume that their father who has never mentioned demons or anything would be a demon hunter? It's random. I'm just sorry you happen to be the daughter of one."

Kaiya smiled. "You said the forbidden phrase, Mika-chan."

"Oh bite me."

"I'd rather not."

"Forbidden phrase?" Kuronue questioned.

"She said 'I'm sorry' and we hate it when people say that because a) it's not the person's fault, and b) there's nothing that can really be done about it, so why bother saying it?"

"Good point," Yusuke laughed lightly. However, no amount of comedic relief could break the tension that night. As it started to get late, everyone went to bed but stayed awake. Kata and Keiji were going to stay with Mayonaka and Keitaro was going to stay with Kaiya and Hiei. Kaiya's grandparents came home really late and let everyone sleep. The only thing they found in the kitchen was a note saying that Jiro was giving them trouble and not to let him in without one of them knowing. It also said Keitaro was staying with them and that Kata and Keiji were staying over too.

* * *

><p>Kaiya was still awake when their door shut. She held on to Keitaro tightly and silent tears streamed down her face. Kaiya kissed his cheek and looked at Hiei who appeared to be sleeping. Her thoughts were in a spin and she needed to think. She grabbed a book of short horror stories she had borrowed from the library back home and went out into the garden.<p>

The rain had stopped and she sat staring at the moon for a short amount of time before she decided to read the book by the porch light. She wasn't really reading as much as she was thinking. She was thinking of a way to keep Keitaro away from Jiro. The only thing she could think of at the moment was attempting to gain some type of custody, but she was his sister and that would be impossible. Also, he didn't really want custody. Kaiya didn't get along with his mother, but who would be heartless enough to take a kid away from their mother. She'd seen what that could do (like with Hiei and then with Mayonaka). Kaiya was more worried about Keitaro being around their father, now that she knew the truth. He was using her for information. _And he calls me the manipulative child who has to control everything, _Kaiya thought sarcastically.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." Kaiya jumped at the sound of Hiei's voice. She stared at him for a minute and then paled. Before she could ask… "Don't worry, I left Keitaro with Yusuke. No one is staying alone in any room in that house."

"How were the damages even repaired?" Kaiya asked.

Hiei smirked. "We have our ways." Hiei sat down next to her and closed the book in her hands. He set the book aside and then positioned her so that her back was leaning against him. "Don't worry about us," he whispered in her ear. "He can't do anything now that we know who he is. He played his hand too early and that was a mistake."

Kaiya just stared off not really hearing what Hiei was telling her. Hiei didn't really know how to comfort her so he just ran her hair through his fingers, hoping it would snap her out of whatever thoughts were making her energy fluctuate.

"Do you want to know what the worst part is?" Kaiya asked in a whisper.

"Hn." Kaiya took that as a signed to continue.

"He wasn't like this in the beginning, when I was little. I didn't listen to him even then, but I guess I held more respect for him then. It wasn't until he broke so many promises and lied to me that I started to realize he wasn't the perfect father. I would cry and Sui's dad would comfort me and tell me that my father was just that. 'It's easy to be a father, but takes a lot of work to be a dad.' That's what he always told me. I held onto that even after his divorce with my mom. That's why I never called Jiro my dad. He will always be Jiro to me now, maybe even less than that after today." Kaiya sighed. "I just wish he was like he was when we first met," she said sadly. "He used to be nice and gave me piggyback rides. We went to fairs together. I just don't…why you guys? Why does he have to go after the people…er, demons…that mean so much to me?"

"I don't have an answer for you, Kaiya," Hiei answered honestly. "I didn't have any parents and because of my murderous habits I was abandoned by the only family I ever knew. I don't have any experiences like that."

"I'm sorry," Kaiya said. "I guess I don't have any room to complain. You definitely went through worse."

"Maybe," Hiei responded, "but it never made me cry like you are now. You need to be strong. We're here to help you. I'm not good with advice or emotions, but I will be here for you…always."

Kaiya hugged him tightly and cried some more. Hiei just rubbed her back comfortingly and they sat there for a while taking in the silence. Kaiya finally stopped crying and moved away from Hiei. "Thanks," she said.

"Hn." Hiei stood up. "So are you coming back inside?"

Kaiya shook her head, smiling. "No, not yet, but go ahead. I'll be up in a minute. I just want to finish this short story. Two more pages."

Hiei chuckled and shook his head. "Fine, but if you're not up in five minutes I will drag you in, got it, onna?"

"Got it, Hiei." Hiei smirked at the fact that she didn't correct him. Kaiya smiled because, for the first time, she didn't see it as an insult. Hiei left her and she continued to read the last couple of pages of the story she was on. All of a sudden it started raining again and then Kaiya tensed as if she was sensing something. _Huh? That's odd. Déjà vu much…_

Contemplating why she was feeling this way, Kaiya froze. _Oh my God, I need to get inside now. _She stood up and turned to go back into the house. She paused as she came face to face with her father. _Oh no…Hiei help, _she called mentally to her boyfriend.

She decided for the time being to get answers. "What are you doing here?" He only smirked at her and then disappeared only to reappear behind her. She gasped and got ready to attack, but she was hit by him first. A soaking wet Kaiya was shocked by the electricity from his hands. Screaming in pain and hitting the ground, Jiro started to walk away from her. He stopped and looked back over at her; his face held no expression of remorse. "This is what you get for choosing them," he said. He turned away from her. "Don't worry; the others will be joining you shortly. Goodbye, _daughter_." He spat the last sentence out with disgust and he continued to walk away; however, an angry fire demon struck him with his sword.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hiei growled. "She's your daughter."

"And she's choosing you," Jiro replied wiping away the blood from his cheek. "This is her punishment. If you plan to save her, you better act quickly. A human can't survive being struck by lightning if they don't make it to a hospital in time."

Jiro disappeared and Hiei sheathed his katana and ran over to Kaiya. He was afraid to touch the girl who was already screaming from the pain. _Fox, get out here now. Kaiya's hurt. Do something._

* * *

><p>Kurama jolted awake and by doing so woke up Kuronue, Jin, and Touya. He looked outside a window and saw the scene. He gasped and ran straight to the telephone with the other three demons close behind.<p>

"Yes, hello," he nearly shouted into the telephone, his voice laced with panic, "my friend is outside and is on the ground screaming in pain. I don't know the whole story yet, but I'm sure she needs to get to the hospital." Kurama gave the address and hung up the phone. He ran outside to join Hiei and figure out what exactly happened.

"Hiei!" Kurama called out. Apparently that was enough to wake everyone else in the house up. Everyone, including the kids and Kaiya's grandparents, were outside in seconds.

"Oh my goodness," Kaiya's grandmother cried, "what happened to her?"

"She was hit by lightning," Hiei replied calmly even though on the inside he was panicking.

"What was she doing out here?" Yusuke asked.

"She needed time to think about earlier," Hiei answered.

"Grandma, grandpa, kids," Mayonaka started. "Why don't we go wait for the ambulance?" They nodded and followed Mayonaka to the side of the road. Mayonaka looked back at the others. Her glance told them that she would keep the others occupied.

"So what really happened to her?" Mika asked.

"She was sitting out her and was upset," Hiei replied. "I calmed her down, but she just wanted to stay out for another minute. All I know is that I heard her call me telepathically for help and when I got out here, she was on the ground screaming in pain. Jiro was here. He said this was her 'punishment' for 'choosing us.'"

"That asshole!" Mika exclaimed. "Why would he do that to his own daughter?"

"I said something like that, but what I told you was the only thing I got from him."

Just then, the ambulance pulled up and some EMT's got her onto a stretcher. She screamed louder when they moved her. One of the medical technicians said, "Are you sure she was struck by lightning? It sounds more like she walked into an electric fence and was stuck there for more than a minute."

Everyone looked at each other after nodding at the technician. The only questions going through everyone's minds were: _Can she handle that much pain? Will she live? Is her father really that powerful?_

* * *

><p>No one was allowed into the room while the doctors treated Kaiya. Everyone looked helplessly into the room while Kaiya, who slipped into unconsciousness in the ambulance, had been giving an oxygen mask. Kaiya's grandparents took the kids to the cafeteria to keep them distracted with food and games they brought.<p>

"Is anyone here related to the girl," the doctor asked standing right in front of Mayonaka.

Everyone sweat-dropped and looked at the doctor like he was crazy…if looks could kill.

"Um," Mayonaka drew attention to herself slightly raising her hand, "I might be."

"Oh," the doctor said. "Are you guys twins?"

Mika looked at the doctor and said, "No. She's her clone. What the hell do you think? Of course they're twins!"

"Oh, okay. Come this way, miss. We have a few questions for you." Mayonaka left with the doctor. Hiei walked ahead of Mika and turned to the group. He threw out his arm, gesturing to the doctor.

"That? We are leaving Kaiya's safety to that? He has less brain cells than Kuwabara!"

"Hey!"

"We don't have a choice, Hiei," Yusuke said. "If we could get around being in the hospital we would."

"What's going to happen to her?" Suki asked. "I mean, she wasn't struck by lightning. Who knows how much damage her dad's attack did?"

"Don't call him that," Hiei growled quietly. "Kaiya wouldn't want to hear that."

"Sorry," Suki said looking down to the ground.

Just then, they heard alarms going off in Kaiya's room and doctors and nurses ran in. They brought in a new machine that some of the demons had never seen before. They looked to Kurama for an explanation.

"Her heart stopped," was all Kurama could choke out. Even if he and Sui were no longer together, he still saw Kaiya as a younger sister. He looked at Hiei and he saw something he had never seen in the fire demon's eyes before…fear.

Hiei looked into the room before a nurse came running out. He grabbed her by the wrist.

"What are they doing?" Hiei asked her.

"Sir, we don't have time for this. She's not responding to the machine." With that the nurse left quickly.

Hiei went back over to the room. He saw something he wasn't ready for. The doctors were less frantic and shaking their heads. The machine was being taken out of the room. Nothing could be done; Kaiya was dead.

"Hiei," Kurama whispered while he was reaching out to touch his friend's shoulder. Hiei smacked his hand away.

"Save it, fox. I don't want to hear it."

The girls were crying over the loss of their friend. Mayonaka had tried to fight back the tears as she told the rest of the family. The guys were upset…pissed…and now they wanted to fight.

"We know who's responsible," Yusuke said. The others nodded. Yusuke frowned. "We should pay him a visit and make damn sure he never does this to anyone again."

"We're in," Mika said softly. Everyone looked over to her and Sui. "Kaiya was our family and that jerk is going to pay."

"I'm going to stay with her," Mayonaka said. She was still fighting back the tears. It could be heard in her voice how upset she was.

Hiei used his Jagan to locate Jiro and pointed the others in that direction. They left with fury in their eyes and Mayonaka went to sit at Kaiya's bedside.

"I took you for granted," Mayonaka started. "I did horrible things to you and your friends, and I took you for granted. I don't know what I'm going to do now. What am I going to tell our mother? She finds one daughter only to lose her other…it's not fair." At this, Mayonaka broke down into tears. She covered her eyes and didn't notice the red glow surrounding Kaiya's body. Quietly, Kaiya opened her eyes and sat up. She groaned as she rubbed her head. Mayonaka gasped and looked at her.

"Kaiya? How are you…? I mean how did you…? You're alive!" Mayonaka hugged Kaiya tightly.

"Ow, Maya," Kaiya said. "What the hell is wrong with you? Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your heart stopped. You died. We all saw it. I don't understand."

"Then allow me to explain." The two girls looked to the door and saw Koenma standing there.

"Koenma?" both girls questioned.

"You had ancestors from the Kajika Clan of demon world, a very powerful group of fire demons...possibly even considered like royalty. Most members of the clan died out centuries ago, but a few remain. This case is similar to what Yusuke went through. You had dormant fire demon blood. Somehow your powers managed to manifest themselves in your human body. However, you just died so you were reborn as a demon. Low A class, as a matter of fact."

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" Kaiya exclaimed. "Are you serious, because I apparently just came back from the dead, and I'm cranky when I wake up and don't have time for jokes!" Koenma nodded. Kaiya looked distant for a minute as she composed her thoughts. She thought about her training sessions with Hiei and how even though she was hit by his attacks often, she never had to visit a hospital once. She barely ever needed any medical treatment. Could this be true? Could her human body have been strong enough for dormant demon blood to take over?

A doctor walked in and looked up from his clipboard. He saw Kaiya sitting up and looked back down, only to look back up in shock (a double take). "How…how is this possible?"

"You got me," Kaiya said while shrugging. Her heart rate was still not showing up on the monitor but her breathing was normal and she had no injuries. The doctor just wrote something down and ran to tell the staff and the rest of her family.

Kaiya's grandparents ran in with the kids who were hugging and kissing their cousin.

"How is this possible?" her grandfather asked her.

"I want to tell you, but you might freak out," Kaiya said looking to Koenma who simply nodded a 'go ahead.' Kaiya took a deep breath. "Mika, Suki, and I have these powers. We went to someone to help us train and we met a bunch of demons who became our friends. Jiro is a demon hunter and he attacked me for choosing my friends' side. He has lightning powers and he shocked me, so it wasn't really a lightning strike. I guess my heart stopped and I died, but apparently I had these ancestors that were fire demons so long story short, I died and now I'm alive as a demon." Kaiya opened her eyes and looked at the shocked looks on her grandparents' faces. The three kids went from shocked to excited in a matter of seconds.

"That's so cool, Kaiya!" Keiji exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kata agreed. "It's not every day you find out your cousin is a demon."

"I'm sorry," Kaiya's grandmother said. "What?" She moved to an unoccupied chair and said as she sat down, "Just give me a minute to process this."

"Is this really true?" her grandfather asked. Kaiya nodded. "Just ask him," Kaiya said as she pointed to Koenma. "He can answer any questions you have. Right now I need to find my friends."

"They went after Jiro, Kaiya," Mayonaka told her. "They wanted to make him pay."

"I need to get out of here," Kaiya said. "They need to know that I'm okay."

"Can't you just communicate with Hiei telepathic-"

"No," Kaiya cut Koenma off. "They need to see that I'm okay. Trust me. Now get me out of here. We need to go now."

"Not without another once-over," the doctor said as he walked through the door. "I'm concerned about the lack of heart rate and pulse. I have never seen this before and to tell you the truth, that means you're legally dead. How are you alive?"

"I don't know, doctor," Kaiya joked. "You tell me. Isn't that your job? To figure out what's wrong with me?"

"Well, you seem to be doing fine," he said. "All off your vitals, minus heart rate and pulse like I said, are all perfect. Your injuries seemed to disappear. I can't fathom what is actually going on, but you're healthy enough to leave. I'll have the paperwork to you in a minute."

"Perfect," Kaiya said. She got up and looked down at what she was wearing. "Now I just need a change of clothes to replace this hospital gown and I can go."

"Allow me," Koenma said. Kaiya was surrounded by a white light and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was in a black battle robe with red flame trimmings at the sleeves and at the bottom of the robe. "Wow, cool!"

"That is the traditional battle kimono of the Kajika Clan," Koenma said. "Don't ask how I know that. We need to get you to the others."

"You coming, Mayonaka?" Kaiya asked.

She shook her head. "This is your fight, Kaiya. Your friends don't like me much and I'm telling you now, with water powers, I will not be of much help. Just be careful. I don't want to see you in here again."

"Deal," Kaiya said while hugging her sister. She turned to her grandparents. "Don't tell my mom about this one, okay? She'd probably freak. Plus, if I decide to tell her, I want to be the one who breaks the news to her." She walked over to Koenma and was about to walk into a portal he created before she turned back to say, "Also, let's have pizza for dinner. It's my favorite." She then jumped into the portal with Koenma. Her biggest battle was about to begin.


	6. Chapter 6 Final Battle

Disclaimer: I just own OC's and the plot. And just to clear things up, Yusuke and Kurama will be speaking English in the first scene. They are in America after all. Yusuke doesn't know it that well, but English is learned in middle school in Japan so he knows some.

Mika: Ha! Yusuke learning. That's a good one.

Suki: Well, we are in a world where we are becoming demons and where a large group of demons can stow away on a plane.

Mika: That's true.

Suki: Hey, where's Kaiya?

Mika: Well she did kinda just die, so we have to wait for her to get here.

Suki: Well, okay then.

* * *

><p>"How much longer?" Jin asked.<p>

"A few minutes," Hiei answered. He looked up and saw a large building. "In there!" he shouted.

They barged into the front doors and got into attacking position only to see a bunch of socialites staring at them curiously.

"Uh, hi," Yusuke said shakily as they stood up straight. "We are looking for someone named Jiro. You seen him?"

The socialites all became really nervous. Hiei growled impatiently waiting for an answer which scared the people even more. Kurama put his hand on Hiei's shoulder and said, "If you would please point us in the direction of our colleague, we would greatly appreciate it. We've been trying to find him for a few hours now and SOME of us are beginning to get a tad impatient."

"Hn," was Hiei's response as he crossed his arms.

"Um, excuse me, sir," a well-dressed gentleman called everyone to attention. "I met a gentleman by that name only moments ago. He had a few people dressed in black with him. They were headed up to the roof in the elevator. I saw the floor number with my own eyes. I didn't understand why anyone would want to go up there, but I guess that's how the young ones' minds work nowadays."

"Thank you, sir," Kurama said. "To the roof," Kurama said in Japanese to the others. They nodded and went for the elevator.

"This thing moves way too slow," Hiei growled.

"Well there weren't any stairs," Kuwabara said. "Be lucky we got this."

"Lucky? LUCKY? Are you kidding me? WHAT ABOUT ANY OF THIS IS LUCKY?" Hiei shouted and he grabbed Kuwabara's shirt by the collar.

"Ow," Mika said covering her ears. "We are right here, Hiei. You don't have to yell."

"Don't start with me!" Hiei yelled as he let Kuwabara go and turned his back to him.

No one else said anything as they reached the roof.

"We've been expecting you," Jiro said as he and his followers were standing outside the elevator. "Come now and join us. This meeting is very important. It marks all of your deaths."

* * *

><p>Kaiya ran out of the portal and ended up in front of a huge building. "Are you sure they're here, Koenma?" she asked.<p>

"Sure, I'm sure," he replied. "I think they're on the roof."

"Then let's go," Kaiya suggested. "I can already feel the tension in the air. That battle will start soon."

The pair ran into the building and got many strange looks from the socialites as they ran to the elevator and punched in the floor number. It's not an everyday occurrence for Americans to see a people running around in long robes. That would just be silly.

After a few minutes in the elevator, Kaiya started to get finicky. "I'm starting to get claustrophobic. I hope this thing gets to the roof before I blow up the top portion and climb the rest of the way."

"I would rather you didn't," Koenma said dryly in irritation. A few more minutes passed and they hit the top floor…the roof.

"It's time," Kaiya whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>"So where is my daughter?" Jiro asked while chuckling.<p>

Hiei was about to charge at him, but was held back by Kurama. _He wants to anger us. Do not play into his hands._

"I was surprised she didn't die on the spot," Jiro continued to jab. "But she always was very stubborn. Never did as she was told. Always disobeying me. Well look where it got her? She just had to disobey me on something of this magnitude." He sighed. "I didn't want to kill her, but I was left with no choice. No daughter of mine would ever befriend a demon, let alone date one." He looked to Hiei. "How does it feel knowing that you couldn't save her, Hiei? How does it feel knowing you did this to her?"

"I did nothing," Hiei growled. "And I don't have to answer to you. You have no power over me, nor do you have any right to talk about Kaiya in such a manor. You did this." Hiei thought he heard the elevator doors open and close at that moment, but ignored it. It was probably someone who got lost or something.

"Actually, you're right," Jiro said. "You didn't do anything. Kaiya did. Like I said, no daughter of mine would ever fall in love with a demon."

"And no father of mine would ever harm my friends." Jiro froze and looked behind Hiei. The others turned to look as well, including Hiei. Everyone on the roof was shocked to see Kaiya standing there with Koenma, alive and well. "And with my friends being demons and you being a demon hunter, you are no father of mine."

"Kaiya?" Mika and Suki exclaimed. They ran over and hugged their friend.

"How are you…?" Jin, Touya, and Kuronue started.

"Still…" Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara continued.

"Alive," Hiei finished. He stared at Kaiya as if some kind of silent prayer had been answered. She was alive and standing right in front of them. How was this possible?

"That can't be," Jiro said. He was utterly shocked to see that his daughter - no, not his daughter - Kaiya was still alive. It couldn't be possible.

"Jiro," Kaiya started, "what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." She grinned. "But I'm not a ghost. I'm just your average, run-of-the-mill fire demons."

"You're a-?" Jiro began to ask.

"Demon," Mika stated. "Like a demon, demon?"

Kaiya laughed. "Yeah, Mika-chan. A demon, demon. It came as a shock to me too…and the doctors. They're still trying to figure out how someone with no heartbeat or pulse can be a living, functioning being. I think I really freaked them out. I think the doctor was talking to the shrink about making an appointment for himself."

Mika and Suki laughed. "This is unbelievable," Suki said. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Honestly," Kaiya said, "I am too." She looked over to Hiei and winked. "You won't get rid of me that easily. You should know I don't stay down for long."

Hiei smirked. She was right. No matter what attacks he used on her, she always got back up. She was stubborn; that was certain. That was probably the only true thing that came out of Jiro's mouth.

"Impossible!" Jiro screamed. "You can't be a demon. It's not possible."

"And yet I am," Kaiya said. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And right now I'm letting my demon instincts take over. You don't deserve to live and I will make sure you never hurt anyone ever again. It's over for you!"

Jiro yelled orders to his men who ran in to attack before taking to the skies.

"How can he be doing that?" Jin asked. "I thought he was a lightnin' user."

"He is. So how-?" Kaiya started.

"I have many powers," Jiro replied as the others were being attacked by about ten weaker men. "Not only can I control electricity and air, but I can also force an opponent's attack back on themselves and force others to attack me. You may think that makes no sense, but trust me, it works well for me when I use it."

"Freak," Kuronue muttered while fighting three guys. They charged for him and he used his wings to get him airborne. The three fighters ran into each other and collapsed onto the floor. Kuronue smirked. He shot his chained axe weapon at them and heard them yelp before they stopped moving completely. Three down, eight to go.

"These guys are seriously starting to piss me off," Yusuke complained. He looked at his friends. He saw that Hiei and Kaiya were fighting three guys at once; Kurama, Kuronue, Jin, and Touya were trying to find a weak point in Jiro's stances; Kuwabara was having trouble with one of the guys; Suki was terrifying the crap out of another with xenomorphs and predators; Mika was confusing the hell out of one of the last to remaining guys in black; and he was face to face with one as well.

The guy was charging at Yusuke who was getting ready to fire his spirit gun. Mika saw him. "FAULTY TRIGGER!" she screamed in the face of the guy she was holding onto and, after Yusuke freaked out, she went back to what she was doing…punching the guy in the face and kicking him where it counts before elbowing him in the back. She smiled in satisfaction and went to go take on one of the three guys Kaiya and Hiei were fighting. A couple of xenomorphs finished off the guy she was fighting in addition to the guy Suki was fighting.

* * *

><p>Yusuke yelped slightly and fell back when Mika had shouted "FAULTY TRIGGER!" He shot his spirit gun to the sky and was surprised when it hit Jiro directly. The guy who was charging at him was taken aback by this incident. He looked towards his master; Jiro had no time to defend.<p>

Kuronue and Jin dodged Yusuke's blast that he fired in the air. Kurama and Touya ducked for cover as it hit Jiro. Jiro hit his head on the edge of the roof. He rubbed the sore spot on his head and then shot Yusuke a menacing look. His eyes went from blue to red. Jiro was pissed beyond belief. Now Kaiya's friends were going to get it.

Kaiya dodged an energy blast from one of the guys with ease. It got easier once Mika joined her and Hiei in taking down the three fighters. Hiei easily took out another of them with his katana and then pushed himself towards the one Kaiya was fighting. Both his and Kaiya's flames hit the man at the same time. All that remained of this guy was a black circle on the ground.

"Did we do that?" Kaiya asked innocently.

Hiei chuckled and smirked. "Yes, we did that."

"Cool," Kaiya said quietly. She heard a scream from Kuwabara. She and Hiei looked over to the guy and sweat-dropped.

"Can that baka do anything right?" Hiei snapped. "I mean everyone could easily defeat these guys and he's not even holding his own."

"Be nice," Kaiya teased. "Anyway, it looks like Kurama took care of that problem." She pointed back to Kuwabara. Kurama was in front of him, rose whip in hand with the demon hunter hacked into pieces on the ground.

"And you wonder why I am a demon hunter. They're so barbaric." Jiro's words caught their attention. Kaiya and Hiei glared at him. The real battle was about to begin.

"Oh? And leaving me to die was good form?" Kaiya spat bitterly.

Jiro grinned. "Too bad it made you a demon. Too bad for you, that is. Now, I definitely plan to kill you and there won't be a way out this time."

"I dare you to try," Kaiya challenged.

Jiro growled and moved towards her with incredible speed. She and Hiei almost couldn't dodge him. He tried to punch her with lighting covered fists. Kaiya dodged the best she could, getting hit a few times in the process. The attacks didn't damage her much though. While she was dodging his attacks, she was preparing a flame in her right hand. To stop him from backing her up more as they were getting closer to a wall Kaiya blasted him with one of the largest fireballs anyone had ever seen from her. Jiro was pushed back by the force of her power. He was on the ground under a covering of flames.

"Two words," Yusuke said. "HOLY CRAP!"

"Yes, that was impressive," Kurama said.

"But was it enough?" Touya asked.

"Look!" Suki pointed to the flames. A deranged, grinning Jiro was coming out of the flames. His clothes were tattered and he was barely standing up. A ball of lightning was in his hand.

"You…" Jiro breathed out, "will…not…defeat me. A demon…like you…deserves to die. I…swear…I will make you regret…ever coming back to life. You'll be…begging f-f-for m-m-mercy…by the time…I…I am done…w-with you. I-It's not over. I-" Jiro was cut off by a sword to the gut. He looked over his shoulder to see the spiky-haired fire demon who had plunged a katana through his stomach. He looked back at Kaiya and coughed up some blood. "I…" he whispered before he fell to the ground, dead.

Kaiya let out a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding. She looked up at everyone and smiled. "End scene," she said. It wasn't even that funny, but everyone started laughing. They all ran over to her and hugged her, well except for Hiei and Kuronue. Kuronue just laughed. Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and looked at them with an annoyed frown. He turned away and sweat-dropped. His "hn" brought everyone back to reality. Everyone move away from Kaiya to give her some room and she looked at Hiei who was turned slightly to the side with his eyes closed.

Hiei was taken by surprise when Kaiya charged at him and knocked him over. He looked up at Kaiya with confusion in his eyes. Kaiya smiled and kissed him. Hiei's eyes grew wide before he closed them and took this moment in.

"Miss me?" Kaiya asked after she broke the kiss.

"Surprisingly, yes," Hiei admitted. He smirked when Kaiya giggled.

"Hey, get a room, you two," Yusuke shouted earning him a slap from both Mika and Suki.

"Let them have their moment," Mika said.

"Yeah, it's cute," Suki chimed.

Hiei and Kaiya heard the comments and blushed. Kaiya got off of Hiei and they screamed in unison, "SHUT UP!" The rest of the group laughed.

Kaiya looked around at the bodies. "Um, I know this is probably too soon, but what are we going to do with the bodies?"

"Leave it to me!" Suki beamed. One of the xenomorphs finished off the rest of the bodies.

"That thing is probably stuffed right now," Mika joked.

"Yeah, it only ate like…eleven bodies," Yusuke rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Ack!" Kaiya said. "I hate numbers that end in one…why couldn't it have been twelve?"

Mika and Suki laughed. "I thought eleven was okay," Mika teased.

"It was," Kaiya said. "Now it bothers me. Have a problem with that?"

The two girls laughed again and said, "Nope!"

"I'm lost," Kuronue said.

"You're not the only one," Jin said.

"Hey," Kaiya said. "Are we going to sit here and talk about my weird pet peeves or are we going to go celebrate my revival?"

"I second the latter," Mika said hugging Kaiya.

"Me too," Suki said hugging her from the other side.

"First thing's first," Koenma said.

"Oh, hey Koenma," Yusuke said. "Forgot you were there."

"What is it?" Hiei said with a growl thinking Koenma was going to say something as stupid as Kaiya had to relocate to Demon World or about the fact that all of them just killed humans.

"Your family is still at the hospital, Kaiya," he replied. "They're waiting for you."

"Oh yeah," Kaiya said. She turned to the others. "Well, you heard the man. Time to get back to this vacation, huh?"

"Some vacation," Kuwabara muttered.

"Shut up, Kuwabaka," Mika said.

"Hey!" Kuwabara glared at the smirking Mika. Hiei smirked as well.

* * *

><p><em>The scene in the hospital was heartfelt. Kaiya ran to her family and received hugs from her grandparents, the kids, and Mayonaka. Keitaro played around with Kaiya's battle robe and she picked him up and hugged him tightly. She sent the kids away to explain to her grandparents and Mayonaka what became of Jiro. Her grandmother shook her head at how horrible her son had become telling Kaiya that he wasn't raised to act in such a manor. Kaiya nodded in understanding and then tears fell from her eyes as she hugged them again.<em>

Hiei smirked as he remembered the scene from the hospital. He was sitting next to Kaiya on the swings at the playground. He stared at her while she watched Keiji and Kata kick a soccer ball that narrowly missed Kuwabara's head. Kuwabara was pissed and got defensive. Mika and Suki were laughing, but didn't let it affect their game like it had Yusuke who was on his back laughing and pointing at Kuwabara who put him in a full nelson. Jin and Kuronue were in the air and acted as referees. Kurama and Touya acted as the goalies.

Kaiya laughed at the scene in front. Kata waved her over. Not caring about her knees, Kaiya started heading over to the game. She looked back at Hiei who was smirking at her.

"What?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Hiei chuckled and shook his head. "How does it feel?" he asked.

"What? My injuries? They're gone, Hiei."

"Not that," he said. "Being a demon."

"Oh," Kaiya said while crossing her arms and putting a finger to her chin acting as if she were in thought. "I haven't really thought about it," she answered honestly. "I'm just happy to be alive. I don't really care how it happened." She smiled. "I don't feel any different. I'm still me, so in short…" She walked over to him and kissed him. "…I think it's pretty cool."

"Hn," Hiei grunted while smirking. Kaiya's smile grew and she dragged him over to the soccer field. Hiei watched as she joined in the game. Mayonaka dodged the ball Suki kicked in her direction, but was hit in her back by the ball thanks to Mika's kick.

"What the hell, Mika?" Mayonaka said while rubbing her back.

"Ah, does Mayonaka wanna kiss to make it better?" Mika asked making the kissy face and raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Mayonaka cringed before whining, "Stop…"

"Seriously, we never clarified what the hell is going on," Yusuke said.

Mika grinned. "Eh, it's all in good fun. It always seems to creep them out."

"You're weird," Kuwabara said before the game continued. Eventually, the group of friends headed back to the house and said goodbye to the kids. They had to head home that night.

* * *

><p>"Well that trip was eventful," Mika said. She and everyone else were sitting in the bottom of the plane, even Kaiya.<p>

Yusuke looked at the girl who was leaning against Hiei. "Hey, Kaiya? Didn't you have a plane ticket already? Why'd you sneak on with us?"

Kaiya just smiled. "It's much better being in here with you guys than being out there with a bunch of strangers I don't trust."

"Hey, remember when we were a bunch of strangers you didn't trust?" Jin asked.

Kaiya laughed. "How could I forget? You guys got past my stubbornness and forced me to trust you." She looked at Hiei. "I trust all of you with my life."

"This is getting way too sappy," Yusuke said.

"What about this trip wasn't sappy?" Suki asked.

"The massacre on the roof of that building," Kuronue blatantly stated. The guys nodded in agreement.

"So, what's going on with your brother, Kaiya?" Kuwabara asked. "I mean didn't you say you wanted to take him with you."

"I said that I wanted to get him away from Jiro," Kaiya responded looking over to Kuwabara. "I may not get along with his mother but I would never want to take him away from her…" She looked back to Hiei "…ever."

Hiei nodded to her unspoken gesture and no one but Kurama and Mika understood it.

"Someone mind telling me what's going on?"

"Mayonaka?" everyone exclaimed.

"You were supposed to go back to mom," Kaiya said.

"I just wanted to extend my vacation a little," Mayonaka said. "Is that okay, Kaiya?"

Kaiya smiled and nodded. "I think we can manage that."

Hiei then spoke up. "But if you annoy me, you might be going on a permanent vacation."

"Trust me, Hiei." He snorted at her statement. "I am not as bad as I was before the whole Kiense thing."

"We'll be the judges of that," Mika said.

"You're on," Mayonaka replied, accepting the challenge.

* * *

><p>"So have you heard from Sui yet?" Mika asked. She, Suki, Kaiya, and Mayonaka were sitting in the living room of the apartment.<p>

Kaiya shook her head 'no.' "I wish but she won't return my calls, e-mails, or letters."

"Did you tell her that you died?" Suki asked.

"Yup," Kaiya answered. "But I didn't even get a text message asking for details."

"Speaking of details," Mika said changing the subject, "what are you planning to do now?"

Kaiya started chuckling. "Let's put it this way…my personal trainer plans on working me ten times harder now that I'm a demon."

The others laughed with her. "So Hiei is excited to have another fire demon to fight with, huh?" Suki asked.

"You have no idea," Kaiya said. "He said something about always wanting to compete with members of the Kajika Clan. They are apparently these really strong, strategic fighters."

"It's just so cool," Mika said. "I can't wait."

"Can't wait for what?" Kaiya and Suki asked in unison.

"Well, my twentieth birthday is coming up and it's a family tradition (which I'll explain another time) that I can choose whether to be a human or a demon."

"Wow," Kaiya said. "That's amazing."

"Yeah!" Suki chimed.

"Well, anyway, I'm heading for bed," Kaiya said. "Night girls!"

"Night!"


	7. Chapter 7 Peace and a Confession

Disclaimer: I own OC's and the plot, but NOT Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.

* * *

><p>After a hectic trip to America, everyone decided that taking a trip to the beach would be a good way to unwind. Touya and Jin were dodging the splashes that Mika and Suki pushed their way. Mayonaka was sitting under a tree talking to Kaiya about a conversation she had with Kiense…Marissa and Toshi got together. Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Kuronue, and Shizuru sat at a small table they brought with them. Hiei sat against a large rock and watched as Kuwabara tried to win over his sister. He would only intervene if Kuwabara tried anything funny.<p>

After watching Kuwabara make a fool out of himself and Yukina talking to the girls, Hiei decided to walk over to the tree where Kaiya and Mayonaka were talking. He sat down next to Kaiya who paused in her conversation with Mayonaka. Mayonaka eyed Hiei curiously while Kaiya simply smiled.

"Can I help you with something?" Kaiya asked in a sweet, innocent voice.

Hiei looked back at her smirking. "I just wanted to go for a walk. Care to join me?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"So do I have to worry about Mika telling Yukina anything?" Hiei asked.<p>

Kaiya grinned. "Well, she did tell me she didn't know what to do with the information yet, but she also doesn't want to keep it a secret." Hiei's face soured. "So in a nutshell, she's pretty much going to hold it over your head for a while until she decides it's time for you to tell. She'll give you a time limit and if you don't tell Yukina within that time, she will."

"I will kill her," Hiei growled.

"Oh no you won't," Kaiya argued. "She's my best friend and like a sister to me. You go after her and I will not let you live it down."

"Hn, whatever. I'll play her game for now until I can find a way out of this."

Kaiya chuckled and shook her head. "I don't think there is one until you tell Yukina." Hiei was about to snap at her before she added, "But I know you're not ready for that and I understand…somewhat."

Hiei's eyes softened when he looked at her frowning. They reached their private training spot on the beach. The water, surprisingly, always seemed to relax Kaiya and if Kaiya was relaxed, Hiei found that he was too. Hiei watched as Kaiya went to sit at the water's edge. She knelt down and put her hands on her lap as the water came up wetting her skirt. He walked over and sat next to her to find her fighting back tears. Her watery eyes gleamed as she shook slightly.

* * *

><p>Back on the beach, Suki and Mika were searching for Kaiya and Hiei. Suki's parents called about a camping trip and they wanted to tell everyone. Kurama was conversing with Shizuru about Yusuke and Kuwabara trying to drown each other. Keiko and Yukina were taking a walk with Mayonaka. Kuronue, Touya, and Jin were having a three way battle.<p>

"Where did they go?" Suki asked.

"I have no idea," Mika said. "Hey guys, do you know where Kaiya and Hiei went?"

Kurama looked away from Shizuru. "They probably went to their secret training spot on the beach," he answered.

"They have a secret training spot?" Mika asked.

"No fair," Suki muttered.

"Yeah, I can show you where it is if you want, but don't tell them you know or Hiei will have my head."

"Don't worry about that," Mika brushed if off. "Hiei won't want to do anything to me or he'll regret it."

"Do you have something on him?" Shizuru asked.

Mika grinned. "Something like that."

"Let's go before Yusuke and Kuwabara decide to tag along," Kurama suggested. "I highly doubt Hiei will mind going after them."

"Agreed," Mika and Suki said.

* * *

><p>"Wha…what's going on?" Suki asked.<p>

"Well, it looks like Kaiya is crying," Mika said in a sarcastic voice. "I mean seriously, Suki."

They watched as the scene unfolded but neither expected what happened next. Hiei walked over to Kaiya and sat down. He took her hand in his and rubbed it. Then he moved to her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry." Kaiya looked moved back to look at him. She was about to respond when he cupped her face and kissed her.

The jaws of their three friends dropped. The regained their composure when they heard Kaiya speak. She was smiling, although she still had tears in her eyes. "Do you remember what I said a few weeks ago?"

He looked at her in confusion. "When?"

Kaiya's smile grew. "When we were in the park with the others. That you deserve love."

Hiei's eyes grew dark and he nodded. Part off him was afraid she was going to take it back.

Kaiya put her hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "Hiei, I love you."

Hiei's eyes widened in shock. Kaiya forced herself not to laugh at his shocked expression. She looked out at the water, waiting for him to say something. _This could be a while, _Kaiya mentally giggled to herself.

"You…" Hiei started to say before he paused. "You…what?"

Kaiya couldn't hold back a fit of giggles after that. She looked back at Hiei would still had a shocked expression plastered on his face. "Are you surprised?" she asked taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. "I have been for a while, but of course I was too stubborn to admit it. Even when Mika and I talked, I refused to admit it. But after everything that's happened and how you treat me…I think I am finally ready to admit it…to myself and to you."

He stayed frozen for a few more minutes. Kaiya sighed and smiled. She was about to stand up when Hiei stopped her by grabbing her arm. He still didn't look at her, but she knew he was asking her to stay. Kaiya whispered, "Okay," and sat back down.

After another ten minutes of Hiei sorting his thoughts, Hiei asked, "Are you serious?"

Kaiya still had a smile on her face. "You would ask that," she stated. "Yes, Hiei, I am serious. I wouldn't joke about something like this. I love you…for you. I admire your strength and courage and the caring side of you that you try to hide from everyone else. I-"

Hiei cut her off with another kiss which took her by surprised. It wasn't a kiss of reassurance or of guilt like the last one had been. Kaiya could feel that passion behind it. When they broke apart, Hiei finally responded to her confession. "I love you, too, Kaiya."

"FINALLY!" Suki and Mika exclaimed making Hiei and Kaiya jump.

"Wha…what are they doing here?" a surprised Kaiya asked as her face turned red.

"Yeah, it only took them two years," Mika teased.

Hiei spotted Kurama and glared at him. Kurama put his hands up in a mock surrender. "I will get you, fox!" Hiei exclaimed and was about to charge at Kurama when Mika got in the way.

She smirked. "I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want someone finding out your secret."

Hiei's glared deepened as it was directed to Mika who was still smirking. Hiei muttered some curses and started walking back to the group on the beach.

"Good job, Mika," Kaiya said while laughing. "You pissed off Hiei. Good luck with that."

Mika looked over at Kaiya with a serious face. "Oh, honey, he's gonna need all the luck he can get when dealing with me."

Kaiya laughed and hugged her best friends. _Yup, I can get used to this life._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hiei. Where'd you run off to? Mika and Suki were looking for you and Kaiya."<p>

"Not now, detective," Hiei growled as he stomped away. He sat back down against the tree from earlier. Eventually Kaiya, Mika, Suki, and Kurama came back. Kaiya joined Hiei by the tree while Mika and Suki went to tell everyone about Kaiya's and Hiei's moment.

"Don't mind them," Kaiya said waving them off. "They're just romantics who have been waiting for a long time for us to admit that we love each other. They're just happy for us."

"Hn," Hiei muttered. "And I'm sure you're going to tell me they won't tell anyone, right?"

Kaiya laughed. "Haha, no…I would never say something that I don't think is true. You know me better than that, Hiei."

"Hey, Hiei!" Yusuke called running over to them while laughing. "Mika and Suki told us about your little _love _confession. Never knew you had it in you, man."

Hiei growled out a warning which Yusuke ignored before he jumped up and attacked him.

Kaiya smiled and sighed while shaking her head. "Some things never change."


	8. Part II: Chapter 1 Preparations

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the crazy plot. This plot line occurs a few days after the last chapter.

Mika: They knew that already.

Kaiya: Not that last part.

Suki: Yeah, Mika-chan. They didn't know how long-

Mika: BLAR BLAR BLAR!

Kaiya: Huh?

Suki: Mika, I don't think they-

Mika: BLAR BLAR BLAR, HAGFISH!

Kaiya and Suki: ...um?

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going?" Kaiya asked as she was putting on a pair of earrings.<p>

"My parents arranged for us to go on this camping trip," Suki answered. "I hope the idea of going camping deep in the woods doesn't freak either of you out." Suki grinned at that.

Kaiya smiled. "Nope, not at all. I miss camping. Sui and I used to go camping with her family before the divorce. We always went into the woods to gather firewood. I miss making s'mores and just camping in general."

"Good to know," Suki chimed.

"Well, I don't know if I'll necessarily have a problem, but who cares," Mika said. "This trip sounds fun." She turned to Kaiya and grinned. "So I take it you're meeting your _boyfriend_ in a little while?"

Kaiya smirked. She was in fact meeting Hiei at Kurama's, but Mika and Suki didn't have to know that part. "Actually," she started with a matter-of-fact voice, "I am going to Kurama's for a while."

Suki and Mika looked at each other and started laughing. "Oh my God," Mika joked, "Kaiya is seeing Kurama on the side. Someone alert Hiei."

Kaiya couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, sure Mika. I'm sure he'd believe that. Especially coming from the girl who is holding something over his head."

"What is it?" Suki asked.

"Well, if I told you, Suki, I wouldn't be able to hold it over his head." She wiggled her eyebrows and Kaiya rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Kaiya said, "I have to be going."

Kaiya moved towards the door. "Hey, Kaiya." Kaiya looked to Mika. Mika wiggled her eyebrows and said, "Tell Hiei I said 'hi.'" Kaiya shook her head and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Kaiya. It's been awhile."<p>

Kaiya bowed. "Hi, Shiori-sama. I'm here to see Hiei."

Shiori looked confused for a moment. "I didn't realize Hiei had come over."

Kurama came down the stairs at that moment. "He came earlier, mother. I forgot to mention it."

"Oh, okay. Well you guys have fun. I'll make some lunch," Shiori said before heading to the kitchen.

Kaiya walked over to Kurama and whispered, "Window?"

Kurama nodded and monotonously said, "Window."

Kaiya shook her head in disbelief. "He does realize that he can knock on the door instead of using the window, right?"

"You would think," Kurama stated light-heartedly.

Kaiya laughed. "He's ridiculous, but hey, I love him anyway."

She and Kurama started walking upstairs. "I have to admit," he said, "that I never thought Hiei would ever fall in love with anyone; however, I knew if it would be anyone, it would be you."

"Thanks for your confidence," Kaiya scoffed. "But honestly, I never thought either of us would ever get to this point. We are both way too stubborn."

Kurama chuckled. "I agree, but I'm surprised you can admit it so casually."

"I would never say what I didn't believe. I thought I made that point clear. Does everyone just forget?"

"Forget what?"

Kaiya and Kurama turned around. "Hey," Kaiya said.

"Hn," Hiei responded. "What were you two talking about?"

"You and me," Kaiya admitted. "How are you? I haven't seen you since the day at the beach."

"Kurama has been preparing us for this 'camping trip' as you humans call it. We have been acquiring provisions over the last few days. You?"

"Well, the day after we went to the beach, us girls went shopping with Shizuru, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina. The day after that we had to get Mayonaka ready to leave. The next day we sent her back to America, and today I am here."

"Before I leave you two," Kurama interrupted, "Kaiya, have you heard anything from Sui at all?"

Kaiya shook her head. "I spoke to her mother two days ago and she said that Sui had her number changed and said not to give it to any of us. I asked her why and she said she didn't know. I tried to chat with her online but she never responded. I don't get what's up with her and, frankly, I'm starting to not care. I am sorry."

Kurama smiled sadly. "It's fine. I will leave you two now." Kurama walked back downstairs to help his mother in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kaiya frowned. "I feel so bad lying to him."<p>

Hiei was taken aback. "You did what?" he asked bitterly.

"I talked to Sui the other day and she said that she's done with this life. She wants to live as normally as she can. And now she's dating some creep who's changing her for the worst. Even her mother doesn't like him. She's become a liar and has been saying nothing but hurtful things to me lately. I don't even know her anymore. I just didn't know how to tell Kurama how bad she's become."

"Hn. Did she and Mayonaka change personalities?"

Kaiya scoffed. "Yeah, I know, right? I actually miss Mayonaka a lot right now. I'm considering asking my mom if she can come again at some point. How would you feel about that?"

"I don't care. She's your sister. She didn't act like the whiny bitch she acted like months ago when we met her so I can stomach her for a few weeks if I had to."

Kaiya hugged Hiei and kissed him on the cheek. He gave her a dirty look, but he did that to mask the fact that he was blushing. "Get off me, onna."

"Nuh-uh," she said in a cutesy innocent voice. "I don't wanna."

"Whatever," Hiei muttered.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think they're doing?" Suki asked. Mika and Suki had gone to Genkai's temple. Yusuke and Jin were already there.<p>

"What do you think they're doing?" Yusuke asked suggestively. Mika laughed, but elbowed him.

"Don't let either of them hear you because you'll only get fried like you did at the graduation match."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Yusuke muttered.

"So what brings you lassies here today?" Jin asked.

Mika blushed. "We just wanted some company," she answered.

"Yeah, we also wanted to talk to you guys about the camping trip," Suki said. "Like, who's coming?"

"Well," Yusuke started, "we know that Kurama is coming. You girls are obviously going. Kaiya, Hiei, Touya, Jin, me, that Kuronue guy. Keiko said she would like to go. Kuwabara convinced his sister and Yukina to come."

"Yukina's coming?" Mika asked. _Oh, this will be fun, _she said to herself while grinning.

"Is Botan coming?" Suki asked.

"No," Yusuke answered. "She said she has to do some work in Reikai this week. So we are going to meet your parents, huh, Suki?"

She shook her head. "No, they just booked the site. So you won't be meeting them. This is just a late birthday present. I can't wait for us to get there."

Jin then got excited and flew into the air. "Whoo-whee, I be gettin' excited as well. My ears be wigglin' again. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," Suki chimed. "I can't wait either!"

Mika and Suki stayed at Genkai's for a few more hours to train with Jin and Yusuke. After beating on Yusuke a few more times after training, Mika and Suki left for the apartment. They had to finish packing the cars tonight.

* * *

><p>"So, who's going with whom?" Kaiya asked.<p>

"Stop talking grammatically correct, will you?" Suki asked.

"Not going to happen," Kaiya responded. "Well?"

"Well, Kuronue, Jin, Touya, me, and Suki will be taking Suki's car. I know Hiei will be with you in your car with Kurama, Yukina, and Kuwabara…good luck with that. And Shizuru is driving Yusuke and Keiko."

"Why aren't Yukina and Kuwabara going with his sister?" Suki asked.

Kaiya shot a panicked look over to Mika who just rolled her eyes. She wasn't planning on giving up her leverage yet. She had some fun things planned for Hiei and, for them to work, she needed him to be under her control in a manner of speaking. "I don't know. This is just how things were decided. Anyway we-" They were cut off by some loud banging upstairs.

"I swear, I'm ready to set those guys on fire," Kaiya said. "They are just so loud. It's like, what are they doing up there? Throwing bricks at the floor just to see if it breaks?"

"Kaiya, why don't you just go talk to them? They're your neighbors," Suki stated.

"They're your neighbors now, too," Kaiya replied.

"Oo, yay," Mika said. "I can have fun with this." Mika stood up and walked over to the wall.

"Mika, what are you-?" Kaiya stopped mid-question when Mika became a part of the shadow on the wall. "Never mind," Kaiya said. "This should be fun."

A bunch of college students were sitting around the living room while watching TV when Mika appeared through the floor. They all screamed and stared at the upper-body of some girl in their floor.

"Hey," Mika said coolly. "Do you mind keeping it down? You guys stomp around a lot and it's getting kinda annoying and really old." She looked at their terror-filled faces. "Oh, this probably freaks you out, huh? Well, bye then. Just keep it down."

Mika returned to the living room of her apartment. "Those guys shouldn't be making any more noise for a while. Oh wait, I forgot something."

She went back through the ceiling and the three people screamed again. "I forgot to mention…If anyone asks, just tell them you were on something. Usually works. Okay, time to go now. Bye again."

And she was back in hers and her friends' living room again. Kaiya and Suki looked at each other with confused expression before bursting out laughing, laughter in which Mika joined in.

"Mika, that was perfect!" Kaiya said.

"That'll keep 'em quiet," Suki said. "And probably give them nightmares."

"That was the plan," Mika responded. "Besides, I was bored and you know I like to torment people when I'm bored. Hey, at least that entertained me enough to avoid flirting with you two for the night."

Kaiya and Suki sweat-dropped and they became nervous. Kaiya giggled nervously. "Well, g'night," Kaiya said quickly while running to her room and slamming the door shut.

Mika grinned and then looked over to Suki. "Well, it's just us now," Mika said flirtatiously.

Suki followed Kaiya's lead and ran to her room while saying, "I've gotta pack."

Mika laughed. Yup, living with her friends was amusing. _I better finish packing, too._

* * *

><p>"Where is everyone?" Kuwabara asked. "I thought they'd be here by now so that we could get going to the site."<p>

"Oh, there's no rush," Yukina said. "This is my first camping trip ever. I want to take every part of it in, including packing."

"Whatever you say, Yukina, my love," Kuwabara replied.

Hiei had been up in the tree watching in disgust. _I won't kill him, I won't kill him, _he willed himself mentally. _Yukina likes him and I have to stay out of it. Oh, how much I want to kill him._

"Hi," Hiei heard snapping him away from his thoughts. He looked down and saw Kaiya looking up at him, smiling.

"Hn," Hiei responded. Kaiya giggled when he looked away. She knew he was blushing.

"Oh, come on," Kaiya teased. "It's time to pack up. You better come down or you'll get left behind. And we wouldn't want that."

"Hiei!" Mika shouted. "Get down here, now!"

Hiei growled. "Why should I?" he snapped.

"Because if you don't help us pack, I'm telling your secret!" Mika grinned like a Cheshire after her retort.

"Oo, blackmail," Kuwabara said. "I don't even want to know what you have on him."

Mika smiled. "You never will know," she started at normal volume before she raised her voice to say, "as long as _somebody_ does what I tell them to do."

Hiei muttered some curses and jumped out of the tree. The SUV's were packed with tents, air mattresses, sleeping bags, pillows and blankets, cooking utensils, suitcases of clothes and some toiletries, flashlights and lanterns, and food.

"Okay," Suki said. "I think that's everything. Let's head out."

"We'll follow you," Kaiya said.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to get lost," Yusuke joked.

Everyone got into the SUV's and followed Suki to the camp site. Suki had said it would take them an hour to get there. What would everyone do for an hour?


	9. Part II: Chapter 2 Secrets

Disclaimer: See all the other chapters...too tired to write it out right now

* * *

><p>"How much longer before we get there?" Hiei asked. It was obvious that he was irritated by the long car ride.<p>

"In about another twenty minutes," Kaiya answered.

"Wonderful," Hiei muttered.

"Get over it, Hiei," Kuwabara said. "You didn't have to come, you know. So don't ruin it for the rest of us who are actually looking forward to it…like Yukina."

Hiei made a face at Kuwabara that he wouldn't be able to see since he was sitting in the back seat with Yukina and Kurama.

Kaiya knew Hiei just didn't like being in a car for that long. For that matter, neither did she. "Knock it off, Kuwabara," Kaiya said. "I don't like being in the car very long either."

"Why?" Yukina asked innocently. "Do you get carsick? Or maybe claustrophobic?"

"You've been reading my medical books again, haven't you?" Kurama asked.

Yukina blushed. "I'm sorry," she said. "Should I not have?"

Kurama chuckled. "No, it's fine. If you want I can leave more books for you to read while staying at Genkai's."

"Thank you very much, Kurama."

"Anyway, I'm looking forward to this camping trip," Kuwabara stated.

"Why?" Kaiya asked.

"I haven't been camping for the longest time," he replied. "We used to go a lot a long time ago. Before Shizuru and I lost our mom."

That brought everyone down. "I'm sorry," Kaiya said. "I'm looking forward to this trip as well. I miss camping."

"You used to go camping, too?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, when Sui's dad and my mom were still married. We went to campgrounds many times during the summer. I always loved it. Sui did, too, until after the divorce because she was forced to go. I still like it, though."

"So, Kaiya," Kuwabara started, "Urameshi said that Sui's dating some guy. Any info on him?"

Kaiya, Hiei, and Kurama froze. Kuwabara was confused by their reactions. Yukina just didn't know what was going on.

"Um, I…don't know much. We don't really talk," Kaiya lied.

"But Urameshi said she called you when you were in the middle of sparring just last week," Kuwabara said.

Kaiya face-palmed and looked at Kurama apologetically using the rearview mirror. Kurama smiled sadly and nodded his acceptance of her apology. He knew that she was trying to protect him.

"And Urameshi said you tried to talk her out of lying to her mom about something, too, I think."

Oh God, did he ever shut up? Hiei was annoyed that he couldn't read the signs that everyone was uncomfortable and that the atmosphere that was so upbeat turned sour once he mentioned Sui's boyfriend.

"Be quiet!" Hiei shouted. "Do you not know when to shut up? Are you just an idiot? Wait, don't answer that. I already know the answer."

"I don't understand," Yukina said. "What happened?"

"It's nothing you have to worry about," Kurama said. "Let's just focus on the camping trip. However, Kaiya, I would like to talk to you later about what else you've been keeping from me."

"Okay," Kaiya responded. "And I am sorry…I just, didn't want you to hear how she's turning out when we can't do anything about it."

"I understand…and thank you, but I'd rather know."

_No you wouldn't…_ Kaiya thought to herself. Hiei caught the thought and frowned. Just what wasn't she telling them?

* * *

><p>"So, seriously Mika, what do you have on Hiei?" Suki asked.<p>

"You have something on Hiei?" Kuronue asked. "How? He doesn't talk to anyone, except maybe Kaiya or Kurama."

"Let's just say I found out by eavesdropping," Mika said grinning. "And now I have leverage."

"I can't believe your blackmailing him," Touya said shaking his head. "You know that he'll kill you any chance he'll get for that, right?"

Jin looked concerned, but Mika didn't seem fazed. "He won't do that. Not only can I faze through all of his attacks, but he wouldn't kill me because he wouldn't want to upset Kaiya."

"You've covered all your bases," Kuronue stated. "Impressive."

"Aren't I?" Mika laughed.

* * *

><p>"So, Yusuke," Shizuru started, "when are you planning on asking Keiko to marry you?" Shizuru hadn't known about the proposal in the past.<p>

Both Keiko and Yusuke blushed. Yusuke tried to say something a few times, but couldn't get any words out at all.

_Mika would love this_, Yusuke thought. This was going to be a long car ride. Shizuru single-handedly left the couple speechless for the rest of the ride. She just shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the camp site and got out of the SUV's. Yusuke was the first person to launch himself out of the car.<p>

"Thank God!" he exclaimed.

"Do I want to know?" Kaiya asked Hiei when they got out of the car.

"No," he responded quietly. "Probably not."

Mika walked over to Kaiya's car as Kurama and Kuwabara started unpacking the car. Mika saw that Kuwabara looked guilty and that Kurama looked out of place. Yukina got out of the car as Mika asked, "What's with those two?"

"Yusuke told Kuwabara about Sui," Kaiya answered, "and then Kuwabara had to bring up a good majority of it so Kurama knows I was lying to him. He wants to talk later."

"And you're not worried?" Kuronue asked suspiciously. He had overheard the discussion.

"No, I'm not, because he understands why I did it," Kaiya explained. "He's not the same demon you knew."

Kuronue scoffed. "I highly doubt that, but hey, it's your funeral…again." Kuronue walked away.

Kaiya looked over to Hiei. "Should I be worried?" she asked nervously.

"No," Hiei responded. "He sees you as a sister despite everything."

"Good," Kaiya replied. "Because I see him as a brother and I hate seeing him hurt like this."

"Hey, don't worry," Mika said grinning. "I have an idea that will bring our favorite fox back from this slump."

"Do we even want to know?" Hiei asked.

"Just leave it to me, Hiei," Mika said. "You go do whatever you're going to do. Kaiya, you come with me. Okay?"

"Um, sure…I guess?"

* * *

><p>"We need to go get firewood," Suki said as she, Touya, and Jin were setting up tents. Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko put the air mattresses, sleeping bags, and blankets in the tents that had been set up by Kuronue, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. "So who wants to join?" she called out. "To get firewood, I mean. Kaiya?"<p>

"Sorry, Mika and I have something we need to take care of something, but maybe later. I like gathering firewood. I always enjoyed it for some strange reason."

"Okay, but we should go get some soon so we can start a fire and cook lunch," Suki responded.

Kaiya agreed and she and Mika walked further away from the guys. "So what are you planning?" Kaiya asked Mika.

"Just follow my lead," Mika said. Mika saw Hiei in a tree and Kurama wasn't sitting too far away from it. "Follow me," she said smirking.

Kaiya and Mika went over to Kurama who, before they had reached the tree, stood up and leaned against it.

"Hey, Kurama," Mika chimed. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he answered. "I'm just thinking."

"Well, I had a question I wanted to ask you," Mika said grinning. Hiei looked down at her and rolled his eyes. How was a question going to snap Kurama out of this?

"What's your question?" Kurama asked. Kaiya looked at Mika strangely, wondering what she was up to.

"Well, I was wondering, were you and Hiei ever a couple?"

Kaiya's eye grew wide and her mouth agape. Hiei fell out of the tree and hit his head. Kurama just stared at her and then saw Hiei. Kurama knew what Mika was doing. He decided to play along.

"Why yes, of course we were," Kurama answered. Kaiya was still in shock.

"WHAT?" Hiei roared. Mika covered her mouth to suppress her laughter.

"Yes, senior year of high school, I believe."

"We were never a couple, fox!" Hiei shouted causing the others to look over. Hiei turned to Mika. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"Because I was curious," Mika said. "Don't worry, Kaiya and I were a couple, too."

Kaiya almost fell over. "What the hell, Mika-chan? We are not and were never a couple! You know that, too!"

"Come on, you remember," Mika teased wiggling her eyebrows and making a kissy face.

Kaiya was about to explode at that minute irritated from the teasing. "I'm going for a walk," she said. "Before I burn this entire camp site down."

Kaiya walked off deeper into the woods. Hiei glared at Mika and Kurama, and then followed her.

Mika started cracking up. "That was the best," she said.

"Were you guys really a couple?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, Kuwabaka. Kaiya's straight, but I love messing with her. It's too much fun. And that was a bonus to embarrassing Hiei."

"So why'd you do it?" Kurama asked. "I know it wasn't just to embarrass Hiei and Kaiya."

"Kaiya told me what happened on the drive up and you looked so sad," Mika explained. "I just wanted to cheer you up; however, I didn't expect you to play along. I was waiting for you to ask why I was asking and then saying what I said when Hiei asked why I asked that. You totally just made my day when I was trying to make yours."

Kurama chuckled. "Well thank you," he said. "But you should probably watch out for Hiei now."

"Oh don't worry about that," Mika said waving her hand. "Hiei and I have an understanding."

"So blackmail?" Kurama asked.

"What do you have on shorty?" Kuwabara asked.

Mika turned and glared. "Are you still here, Kuwabaka?"

"Hey! I let it slide the first time, but not a second time. Cut it out or I'm gonna-"

"What?" Mika asked with a smile on her face. "What are you going to do? Need I tell everyone about your secret?"

Kuwabara's eyes narrowed. "What secret?"

Mika looked over to Kurama. "You wouldn't want him to find out, now would you? Don't ask for it because I will deliver if you do. Fair warning."

Kuwabara stomped off mumbling something neither Mika nor Kurama could hear. Kurama asked, "Do you really have something on Kuwabara?"

"No," Mika grinned, "but he doesn't have to know that I don't. Keep my secret?"

Kurama chuckled and agreed. Mika decided to go with Suki to get firewood since she chased Kaiya away. Who knew how long those two would be gone?

* * *

><p>Kaiya reached a river in the middle of nowhere. <em>Why is it that a fire demon that's upset always feels calmer near the water? <em>she wondered to herself. _Shouldn't I feel threatened?_

She heard a rustle in the leaves. "Hey, Hiei," she said without looking back.

"Hn," he responded. "Your senses are getting better; that's for sure."

He hugged her from behind and Kaiya laughed lightly. "I'm sorry about Mika-chan," Kaiya said. "That was her way to make Kurama feel better."

Hiei grimaced. "And how the hell would that help?"

"Have you ever purposely embarrassed your friends, just for the sake of seeing their reaction?"

"I don't have time for that," Hiei answered. "Especially when we're always under attack."

"Good point," Kaiya agreed. "But it's nice to kick back and relax every once in a while…until the next time we have to fight someone."

Just then, they both heard a twig snap and turned around seeing no one.

"Who's there?" Hiei snapped. "Show yourself."

A girl came out from behind the tree and smiled.

Kaiya looked surprised. "Alexia?"

* * *

><p>AN: So who is this random person and how does Kaiya know her? What is she doing there? Will Kaiya ever have that conversation with Kurama about Sui? Will everyone find out why Yusuke was so excited to get out of the car? And who will get back at Kuwabara for upsetting Kurama? (*cough* Mika *cough*) Find out next time.


	10. Part II: Chapter 3 New Case

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just the OC's and the plot. A lot of the scenes, Mika and I collaborate on…mostly the parts where she embarrasses people or scares the neighbors : )

Mika: That we do my friend, that we do.

Firestorm1991: Um, I mean the person you're based off of.

Mika: Same difference.

Kaiya: Um, no, not really.

Mika: Whatever you say, Kai-Kai. Whatever you say.

* * *

><p>"Alexia?" Kaiya asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"She's with us," a familiar voice called out.

Marissa and Toshi appeared from the top of the tree. Mayonaka came out from the water.

"What the hell?" Hiei whispered.

"Seriously," Kaiya whispered back.

"Hey, sis," Mayonaka said. "Miss us?"

"What are you doing here?" Kaiya asked again.

"No time to explain now," Alexia said. "We need to talk to you and your friends. It's an emergency."

* * *

><p>"So when are Kaiya and Hiei coming back?" Yukina asked. "They've been gone for a long time. I hope they're okay."<p>

"Oh, I'm sure they're just fine," Yusuke said smugly.

"Will you just grow up?" Keiko asked.

Before Yusuke could respond to that, Yusuke was hit in the head with a falling rock which broke in two as he rubbed the small bump on his head.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Yusuke asked. He looked over to see Suki waving. "Oh, you're going to get it." Yusuke got ready to do his spirit gun when Mika appeared in front of him from the ground and yelled, "FAULTY TRIGGER!"

Yusuke yelped and fell backwards. "What the hell, Mika? Will you stop doing that?"

"Not a chance," Mika answered.

"Hey guys," Kaiya called.

Everyone looked over to see Kaiya and Hiei walking back to camp with Mayonaka, Marissa, Toshi, and a girl they didn't know.

"What's up?" Mika asked eyeing their old frenemies.

"Well, guys," Kaiya started and motioned to the girl that needed introduction. "This is Alexia, a cousin of mine from Jiro's side. She's also sort of a water psychic like Maya. They have something they needed to tell us…something important."

"Well, we're all ears," Yusuke said.

"Like Kaiya said, we have something to tell you. I'm an undercover agent at a sect of demon hunters in this area. I ran into Marissa and Toshi there and, at first we were about to fight each other, me thinking that they were demon hunters and them thinking that I was."

"Okay, so you're not?" Kuwabara asked.

"Of course not! I met Mayonaka a few weeks before I came here, running up to her thinking that she was Kaiya. Kaiya and I haven't spoken in a while due to distance."

"So how do you know Kaiya?" Keiko asked.

Kaiya and Alexia looked at each other and then away.

"We were, uh…kinda trained to fight each other," Kaiya answered. "A while back, when we were kids. Rivals, you know."

"Hold up, we all know Kaiya didn't like to fight, so how-?" Kuwabara was interrupted by Mika telling him to shut up.

"Well, Jiro always wanted me to take self-defense classes and mom let me for a little while. Alexia and I were rivals, but we were also friends. Then we found out that they were conditioning us to fight against each other…violently…so we both dropped out."

"Speaking of Jiro," Alexia said. "There was something I wanted to tell you and ended up telling your sister that day. I found out from my father that Jiro wanted us to learn to fight each other. He figured I could take you and you wouldn't fight back. I think he knew you'd end up a demon."

"Wait, how do you know-?" Kaiya stopped her question and looked to Mayonaka. "Maya…what the hell?"

"Don't worry, Kaiya," Alexia said. "I'm not after you and your friends. I'm trying to help you."

"Help us with what, exactly?" Kurama asked. "You still haven't mentioned why you came."

"It was Jiro's will," Alexia said. "I also found out about a sect of demon hunters in Japan…not too far from here. He wanted me to become a member and hunt demons since you decided to befriend them."

"What he didn't know was that Alexia wasn't interested in hunting demons," Mayonaka stepped in. "When we ran into each other, she started telling me about all of this, which was the reason I told her about all of you. We came up with a plan, though. Alexia was going to join the sect and get information and pass it on to me."

"Kiense," Marissa interrupted, "had already sent Toshi and me to get information so that he could warn you guys if the sect was going to come after you. We've been working there undercover for a couple of months now, without Mayonaka's knowledge."

"We didn't know that Mayonaka was planning on joining the sect as well," Toshi said. "But when going undercover, you never go alone without backup. I was Marissa's and Mayonaka was Alexia's."

"So how did you find us out here?" Touya asked.

"I sensed your energies," Mayonaka answered. "Well, at least Kaiya's. Who knows, maybe it's a twin thing."

"So you're all psychics," Kuronue questioned in the form of a statement.

"Yes," Alexia answered.

"And you two are?" Shizuru directed the question towards Marissa and Toshi.

"My name is Marissa and this is Toshi," she said.

"Yeah, sis. We met them before the semester ended. Remember that mission I told you about for spring break?"

"Marissa was the one who told me you were alive, Kuronue," Kurama said. "She has a power to copy the guise of anyone as long as their living."

"Why would she have copied me?" Kuronue asked.

"Let's just say these guys weren't our friends at first," Mika replied. "But they definitely helped us out against Kiense."

"Didn't they say he was helping you?" Keiko questioned.

"Yeah, Keiko, but that was an alternate Kiense," Yusuke said.

"What?" Keiko asked…this was a little confusing for her.

"Speaking of alternate," Jin interrupted. "How are Suze and those kids doin'?"

"Suze is fine," Marissa said, "and so are Akio and Kiri. They live with us, but pretty much stay out of our affairs. It was wrong to put children in the line of fire. Kiense is not happy with how his alternate ran things. Anyway, they've been going to school and staying out of trouble."

"That's great!" Yusuke said.

"It is, but back to the matter at hand," Toshi said. "We wanted to let you know that the facility we're in is not too far from here and to just be careful. Keep your energy expenditure to a minimum. You guys are just regular campers, got it?"

"Sure you don't need help, Lexi?" Kaiya asked.

"Kaiya, maybe if it was like it was back then, but not now. You'd be in danger."

"Never stopped me before," Kaiya responded.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Kuwabara asked. Everyone else just shook their heads.

"Anyway, we are going to head back," Marissa said. "You guys just go about your business."

The four left and the others looked at each other. "So," Yusuke said interrupting the silence, "are we staying?"

"Yes, but we better be careful," Kurama said.

"Anyway," Touya interrupted, "it's getting dark and we should eat and get some rest."

Everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Mika awoke from a dream in the middle of a thunderstorm. <em>Well, I better go warn Suki,<em> she thought as she left her tent that she was sharing with Shizuru and Keiko. She entered the tent that Suki was sharing with Kaiya and Yukina and was surprised to see Suki and Yukina standing over a panicking Kaiya.

"What's with her?" Mika asked.

Suki shrugged. "No idea. We think the storm is freaking her out and she's having a nightmare or something," she answered.

Mika turned to Yukina. "Could you go get Hiei? Tell him it's important." Yukina nodded and left. Mika turned to Suki. "And while we wait for them, I have to tell you something." Mika waited until she had Suki's full attention. "Okay, I just had a dream vision that you were going to be turned into a demon and-" She was interrupted by a blast entering their tent. Suki and Mika left the tent leaving Kaiya alone. Suki had been hit by the blast and was glowing. "And that's how it's going to happen," Mika finished muttering in irritation.

They saw a man who had tripped over the tent. He had dropped some kind of weird gun, most likely what the blast came from. He muttered a sorry and ran off. Apparently that gun could turn humans into demons. Little did they know, their friends from earlier were already on the case of these weapons.

* * *

><p>The next morning was uneventful except for the girls explaining what had happened with Kaiya. She had developed a fear of lightning sometime after her dealings with Jiro. She had panicked when she woke up because she couldn't remember where she was and couldn't see anything. Hiei finally got her to stop hyperventilating after about fifteen minutes after he got to her.<p>

"So you're telling me Kaiya now has a fear of lightning and that she always was claustrophobic and hated the dark," Yusuke said. "What the hell?"

"It's true," Alexia said. She and the others returned to give the group information and send them on their way. "You wouldn't believe the stuff we saw when we were kids, but let's just say that she might be suffering from post-traumatic stress right now. She'll be fine." She paused in the awkward silence before saying, "I have information for you."

"Is it information on those guns that guy was carryin' last night?" Jin asked.

Alexia nodded. "Yes, we found that these psychics are turning other human psychics into demons but we have not yet discovered a reason. Until we know, you should leave."

After the four double agents left, Touya asked, "So, Kaiya, what were you and Alexia talking about yesterday? What she said about 'maybe if it were back then…'"

Kaiya sighed. "Let's just say that before I met any of you, I led a double life…part of it being a normal kid and the other part being a 'superhero' as I called it back then. Alexia was referring to me breaking and entering out enemies' strongholds to get information and files that we needed. It had to do with the 'violent fighting' we were talking about."

"You stole files?" Yusuke asked with a surprised expression.

"You broke into strongholds?" Kuwabara asked.

"And managed to outsmart security systems…and hacked into computer mainframes," Kaiya finished. Kurama, Kuronue, and Hiei looked at her smirking.

"Well, onna," Hiei said, "seems we have more in common than just our fire powers."

Kaiya shrugged. "It's not like I broke the law or anything…I just put myself in danger to get the information and got caught only a few times. Punishment was harsh."

"Punishment?" Mika and Suki asked in unison. Kaiya ignored them hoping the conversation would be dropped.

"So we're not actually leavin', right?" Jin asked.

"Of course not," Kuronue said. "I want to see this girl in action."

Kaiya laughed. "Oh course you do," she responded. "I'm sure Kurama and Hiei are right behind you on that one."

"You can't blame us," Kurama said. "You've made us curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Kaiya teased.

Kurama smirked. "Well, I'm a fox."

Kuronue spoke up. "And I'm a bat."

Hiei replied, "And I'm just not a cat."

"Expressions are lost on you," Kaiya muttered.

"Okay, so how do we want to go about this?" Mika asked.

"Well, with your power, getting in will be easy," Kaiya answered. "But once we're in, it will be difficult. I normally know the layout BEFORE I jump into anything."

"Heh," Kuronue laughed elbowing Kurama, "she's a lot like you." Kurama smirked and nodded in agreement.

"If we could get the plans," Kurama began to ask, "would you be willing to work with me on finding the best possible entrance?"

Kaiya grinned like Suki in that moment. "I would love to. Recon is my favorite part of a self-employed mission."

"Recon?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked in unison.

"Reconnaissance," Kurama stated. Kuwabara and Yusuke still looked confused.

"They mean gathering information," Shizuru said. "You sure you guys are spirit detectives?"

Both Kuwabara and Yusuke muttered "shut up" but neither had the guts to say it to Shizuru's face.

"So anyway," Mika interrupted the childish antics, "how are we going to get a layout?"

"I have an idea," Hiei said drawing everyone's attention to him. He smirked.

* * *

><p>"Kaiya, Alexia would kill me if she knew I was doing this," Mayonaka said. Hiei had communicated with Mayonaka telepathically, ordering her to bring a floor layout of the facility.<p>

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Kaiya responded. "Besides we're passed all of that stuff that happened and she won't stay mad at me for long."

"What stuff?" Suki asked.

Kaiya hesitated. She thought she was alone with her sister. She sighed before answering, "Alexia and I were trained to fight each other. It was stupid and I'm sure our instructors knew and just didn't want to say anything. Anyway, we fought a lot with her trying to kill me even though I was trying to be her friend. I always considered her to be one. Now she's trying to protect me to make up for our past."

"You have the weirdest backstory," Suki said.

"I know," Kaiya replied. "Anyway, we have the floor plans. Time to decide on the best course of action."

* * *

><p>AN: So some more of Kaiya's past is mentioned to the group and some of her fears/weaknesses are exposed (surprisingly there's a lot XD). Suki is now a demon (this was the scenario Mika and I planned out…we just didn't know how to turn her into a demon). Mayonaka is helping her sister's group out more and Hiei is actually starting to be okay with her (or else he wouldn't have just asked her to find the plans XD) and now Kaiya and Kurama can figure out their best bet at an entry point. How will things turn out when they break through the threshold?


	11. Part II: Chapter 4 Breaking and Entering

Disclaimer: Do not own YYH or the characters…I feel like I'm repeating myself

Suki: Because you are ^_^

Kaiya: She knows that...I mean, I know that...still confused by this.

Mika: Kaiya, it's a LIE!

Kaiya: What's a lie?

Mika: The store Flip Flop Shop. They sell non-flip flop items. THEY LIE!

Kaiya: Um, yeah...sure?

Suki: *sings* It's a lie, lie, lie, lie, lie.

Firestorm1991: O.o How do I get surrounded by all of this?

Mika and Suki: Because you love us. ^_^

Kaiya: That's questionable...

Mika: *gasps* Hurtful!

Firestorm1991: Grrrrrrrrrr...

* * *

><p>"So is everyone clear on the plan?" Kurama asked. Everyone nodded. "Good, now let's go over it again to make sure everyone knows what exactly they're doing."<p>

Kuwabara spoke first. "I'm going to go to the facility and pretend that I'm interested in joining their ranks. I'm not demon so they won't sense anything off."

Mika spoke next. "While they're distracted with Kuwabaka over there-"

"Hey!"

"-I will faze us outside the records office," she said pointing to a rectangle on the map.

"Why not phase into the office again?" Yusuke asked.

"For the last time," Touya started, "we don't want to set off any traps."

"Oh yeah," Yusuke responded. "Sorry, forgot again."

"Anyway, using Kaiya's computer, I am going to hack into the security box and decipher the passcode so that we can get into the room without activating any traps," Kurama said.

"Then I will use this lock picking kit to break into the drawers of the desk to get any and all information that I can find," Kaiya finished.

"And then we get the heck out of there," Suki said.

"Okay, so Hiei, Kuronue, and Jin are coming for backup in case we need it," Kaiya said.

"Why am I stuck here?" Yusuke asked.

"Because you can't keep the plan straight," Touya said. "I'm also staying here to make sure nothing happens to the girls with you while they're taking care of business."

"Fine," Yusuke muttered.

"Let's get this show on the road," Kaiya said.

"What's with these show puns all of a sudden?" Hiei asked.

Kaiya put her finger to her chin in contemplation. "I don't know," she answered. "They just keep coming to me."

* * *

><p>"You did what?!" Alexia and Marissa exclaimed when Mayonaka told them.<p>

Mayonaka shrunk down into bed but shrugged. "Kaiya can handle herself. You've told me stories about when you guys took those classes together. She told me she wanted to do this. Who am I to stop my sister from doing something we can't?"

Alexia looked severely pissed off. "You are completely missing the point!" she exclaimed. "I didn't want Kaiya doing any of this…not only because I owe her in ways you will never know, but because these guys are up to something and we still need to get information about their plans and we can't do that if Kaiya and her demon friends get caught."

"They won't get caught!" Mayonaka yelled.

"They will if you three keep yelling at each other!" Toshi interjected. He caught everyone's attention, even though he was the youngest in the room. "Now that I have your attention, Mayonaka is right. They won't get caught. Kurama, Kuronue, and Hiei are professional thieves from the Makai and Kaiya has done stuff like this before. With Mika, they will be able to get in and out undetected. They have shinobi on their side for crying out loud. I think they'll be okay."

Alexia grimaced but finally relented and sighed. "You better be right, Toshi."

* * *

><p>"So you want to join our ranks?" a cloaked man asked.<p>

"Oh, yes sir, more than anything," Kuwabara responded. The rest of their team was watching the scene unfold.

...

"He's actually doing well," Kaiya said.

"Yeah, they are totally buying it," Suki agreed.

"Well, at least he's good for something," Mika joked. Kaiya and Suki fought to suppress their giggles.

Kurama shot them a warning look. "This is neither the time nor the place for jokes," he stated calmly.

"Sorry, Kurama," Kaiya said apologetically. The giggles died and they were ready to go on with the plan.

...

Mika fazed everyone into the building, but it took a lot of energy out of her. She only recently discovered the ability to faze more than one person through the shadows and it always exhausted her even if it was a short distance. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought to herself when she was hit with a strong migraine.

"You okay, Mika-chan?" Jin asked full of concern.

Mika gave a half smile and nodded. "Yeah, just a really bad headache. I'm fine."

Jin didn't buy it and while Kurama and the others were busy hacking into the security system, he gently kissed Mika's forehead and transferred some of his energy to her. The pain in Mika's head dimmed before fully diminishing.

Mika smiled. "Thanks," she said. "You didn't have to do that."

Jin smiled and the two returned to the group. Kurama had successfully broken into the office, not that there was any doubt.

When they got into the office, Kaiya quickly rushed over to the desk.

"Kurama, bring my computer over here, would you?"

Kurama brought the computer over but was a little stunned. They had not talked about this as part of the plan.

First, Kaiya broke into the drawers and got out a few files that the group might need. Then she took out the cable Kurama used to hack into the security system and plugged it into the computer. She found a couple of schematics and some other files and downloaded them to her computer and then quickly removed the cable and her computer from the desk. She nodded at the others who all nodded to one another.

Mika got everyone out safely and back to the campsite. Nothing was out of the ordinary there.

* * *

><p>"So how do we get Kuwabara back?" Suki asked.<p>

"Easy," Hiei responded. _Fool, get your ass back here now! We got what we needed._

Hiei heard Kuwabara's mental screams. He purposely startled him as payback for flirting non-stop with his little sister.

"He's on his way back," Hiei said. "However, he might bring back some hunters because I doubt they are just going to let him change his mind."

"Everyone ready for a fight?" Touya asked. The smirks on everyone's faces answered his question. They were looking for some action. So much for taking a break.

Kuwabara yelped as he tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. Yukina ran over to him to make sure he was okay while the others ignored his original cry for help.

"Well thanks for nothing, guys," he mumbled.

"You're welcome," Suki chimed. Kuwabara rolled his eyes. _She must have had caffeine, _he thought.

"Nope, she's just excited because we're going to fight the guys you led back here with you," Kaiya said as she was lighting the campfire.

"Huh?" the others, including Kuwabara questioned.

Kaiya looked at everyone in confusion. "What? Kuwabara just said something about Suki having caffeine."

"No, I didn't," Kuwabara said. "But I thought it. How'd you read my mind? I thought that was Sui's thing."

"I didn't," Kaiya said. "If I had, the power would have gone out of control like it did for Sui when she first started reading minds. Or it would have started as me reading people's expressions like she did."

"Yeah, Kaiya can't read minds," Mika said. "Or else she would have gone crying to Genkai about the things in my head." Kaiya rolled her eyes, but inwardly cringed.

"She could have telepathy?" Kuronue stated.

"Like Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn." Hiei agreed with the statement. "It's possible. I may have it because of the Jagan, but with her father hitting her with lightning and then getting these new demon powers…" Kaiya visibly cringed, but Hiei didn't notice "…her mind could have altered slightly to allow for telepathic communication."

"I would say cool," Mika started, "but now Kaiya looks a little pale."

Everyone looked at Kaiya who was kneeling on the ground and holding her head.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"I sometimes relive my memories…haven't figured out what causes that yet," Kaiya explained, "but every time I do, it's like I can feel the pain all over again."

"Okay," Touya started, "even for demons, that's weird."

"Definitely sounds like post-traumatic stress disorder," Kuwabara muttered to Yusuke.

Kaiya forced herself up. "I know," she responded to Touya's earlier statement, though she didn't hear Kuwabara's comment. Hiei went over to help her, but she moved away from him. "I'm fine," she said with a reassuring smile. "We need to prepare for attack. This could be fun."

"Yeah!" Yusuke agreed. "But Mika, no screaming 'faulty trigger' in the middle of battle again. It throws me off my game."

"Seriously, Yusuke," Mika teased, "what does Keiko say to you when you say those things?"

Keiko looked over to the group at the mention of her name but had no idea what they were talking about. Yusuke's face turned red while the others just snickered to themselves quietly, except for Kuwabara who let out an incredibly loud laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my God, Urameshi, you should see the look on your face!"

Yusuke growled at him and went to punch him. "SHUT UP!"

Kaiya got in the way and stopped Yusuke's punch while he was in midair. As he fell to the ground with the look of shock plastered on his face, Kaiya said, "Save it for the twenty-one psychics coming our way."

"Hm? Hey Kaiya, I thought you hated numbers that end in one," Yusuke responded.

"I do," Kaiya grumbled. "That's why it's annoying me."

Hiei smirked. "Well we'll just have to take care of that problem."

"Can't kill them," Suki reminded him.

"Hn. Whatever."

"Here they come, guys," Mika said.

* * *

><p>AN: So, ten fighters and twenty-one psychics. Talk about being outnumbered. Next chapter is a big fighting chapter. Who will win? (Like we don't know) What of Kaiya's friend? (We actually don't know that one) Where's the next trip and will everyone be going on this trip? It's bound to be an interesting chapter. See you next time :3


	12. Part II: Chapter 5 The Easiest Fight

Disclaimer: I just own my OC's and the plot, but not YYH or its characters

Mika: Blar Blar Blar!

Suki: Oh not that again.

Kaiya: Blar Blar Blar Blar Blar!

Suki: Oh come on!

Firestorm1991: Blah Blar Blar Blar?

Mika and Kaiya: BLAR!

Suki: Have fun with that.

* * *

><p>"So what now?" Toshi asked Marissa.<p>

"We go see if they need help," she answered. "You coming, Mayonaka?"

"Most definitely," Mayonaka replied. "I will never let my sister get hurt by another demon hunter again. What about you Alexia?"

Alexia sighed. "Well, I owe her a lot for our past and I want to make it up to her. She is my cousin after all and I want her to be safe. She's saved me more times than I can count. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"What the heck are those things?" Yusuke asked.<p>

"I have no idea," Kaiya answered. "But one thing's for sure. They don't look human at all."

"Hn. That's probably what they were using that gun thing for."

"But I didn't look like this…I stayed human-looking," Suki said.

"Maybe you were stronger," Touya said. "You do have a high energy from all the training."

"SWEET!" Suki chimed.

"Ow," Mika said covering her ears. "Suki, ears…seriously."

"Sorry," Suki chirped. Mika rolled her eyes.

"Well, technically they're demons now," Kuronue stated.

"Have at 'em, Hiei," Yusuke said.

"Hn. I don't need your permission." He was interrupted by Kaiya kissing his cheek. He blushed looking at Kaiya questioningly.

She smiled. "Good luck kiss," she answered his unspoken question.

"Okay, you two," Mika started, "stop being all kissy face and let's fight already."

"You're one to talk," Kaiya muttered, but Mika didn't hear her. She had, after all, seen the scene between Mika and Jin at the hideout.

"Yeah! Let's get this party started!" Yusuke cheered as everyone –except Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina - marched into battle. Who was going to cover them?

* * *

><p>"Hurry up; we need to get to them!"<p>

"Shut up, Toshi!"

"Marissa, Toshi…STOP SCREAMING!"

"Mayonaka, you're not one to talk," Alexia muttered. If the other three didn't stop screaming, they would be caught and the Reikai Tantei would be in a lot of trouble.

They finally made it to the campsite and saw Shizuru trying to fight off a green-skinned man while Yukina was trying to keep Keiko calm as she was panicking like back when she was trying to get the cops to leave after Sensui blew up the apartment.

Alexia and Mayonaka attacked him with a large amount of water and he drowned (yay, drowning).

* * *

><p>From a distance, the others were fighting but still saw the green-skinned man go down.<p>

"Hey, Kaiya. One guy down," Yusuke teased.

Kaiya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ha ha," she said sarcastically, "only twenty more to go."

"Seriously, Kuwabara. Stop getting beaten up by these things," Mika said. "They're weaker than…well everything."

"Shut up, I'm trying," Kuwabara defend as he was dodging another attack.

"Well you're failing," Hiei stated calmly as he cut through two humanoid demons.

"Show off," Kuwabara muttered.

"Heard that," Hiei responded.

"Less talkin', more fightin'," Jin said quickly.

"What he said," Mika respond as she pulled a baseball bat out of the shadows and beat down three of the humanoid demons. "Six down," she called out.

"And fifteen to go," Kurama said as he began to fight off a couple. Kuronue joined him and they took down five more.

"He meant ten," Kuronue joked.

Meanwhile Kaiya, Suki, Jin, and Touya were fighting six of the ten. Kaiya and Suki each took down one each; and Jin and Touya took down two each.

"Seriously…they can't even give us a challenge," Yusuke scoffed.

"I don't know…Kuwabara seems to be having trouble against that other one," Mika pointed out. "Oh, and by the way Yusuke…" Mika started to say as two guys were running toward them.

"Yeah?" Yusuke inquired as he readied his spirit gun.

The two humanoid demons froze as Yusuke jumped at Mika screaming, "FAULTY TRIGGER!"

Yusuke got his bearings and used the spirit gun on the two guys and then looked at Mika who was smirking and yelled, "WHY?" in a whiny voice.

Kuwabara struggle with the one but finally caught him off guard long enough to stab him with his spirit sword. The last guy was taken care of by Marissa and Toshi.

"Time?" Suki asked.

"Ten minutes and forty-three seconds," Kurama replied.

"For twenty-one guys?" Yusuke exclaimed. "That's nuts. Even for weak ones it takes us at least twenty minutes."

"Yeah, what's wrong with this picture?" Shizuru said as the eight joined the larger group.

"Too easy," Kaiya said.

"Well you don't have to brag," Kuwabara mumbled.

"I'm not," Kaiya said. "It was too easy…as in…"

"Something bigger is coming," Alexia finished.

"Well this'll be interesting," Kuronue said.

"Are you crazy?" Alexia taunted Kuronue. "We need to get you guys out of here." She put her hand on his arm to push him out of the way but he grasped on to her arm causing her to gasp. He smirked at her as she blushed and elbowed him unexpectedly in the stomach. "This is business," Alexia whispered to herself. Kuronue heard her and smirked again.

_Now there's a challenge, _he thought to himself. Maybe he could convince Kaiya to help him with getting her cousin to date him. Unfortunately, that would mean he would owe her in some way.

Kaiya heard his thought and mentally communicated, _Maybe I will help. Kurama and I see each other as family, so look at it as I'm helping my older brother's friend. Besides, Alexia is my cousin so I want her to be happy. You won't owe me anything._

Hiei popped into the conversation. _Would you mind saving this discussion for later? Someone else is coming._

They got into defensive stances and prepared for the next attack.

* * *

><p>AN: Well now, not the best fight scene, but I didn't really know how to write fight scenes. Point was they were weak and were defeated almost instantaneously (except by Kuwabara XD). Anyway, next chapter should be the chapter that ends part II and then it's off to point III.


	13. Part II: Chapter 6 Another Enemy Gone

Disclaimer: This is the second draft of this chapter since I accidently deleted the whole thing, so I'm gonna try to make it as good as I did the first time. Thankfully, it wasn't fully done so I can recreate the majority of it.

Mika: Good job.

Kaiya: Hey leave her alone. We're working on no sleep here.

Mika: Excuses, excuses.

Kaiya: Whatever…

Suki: Good luck rewriting the battle scene. It won't be the same as before.

Firestorm1991: No, it will be much better and I'll probably change the dialogue around a bit too.

Mika: Couldn't hurt. You already changed some aspects of the story since you revised it.

Firestorm1991: Exactly. Well, here goes another try.

* * *

><p>"So now what?" Kuwabara asked.<p>

"Do you always have to ask stupid questions, Kuwabaka?" Mika snapped.

"Hey!"

"Of course he does," Hiei responded. "He's a fool. Besides, your nickname for him answered your question."

"Shut up, shorty," Kuwabara whined.

"No." Hiei smirked at the angered Kuwabara.

"Well, look who we have here," a man said.

"Oh my God," Kaiya whispered. She and Suki both looked at the man in a panic. Suki noticed Kaiya's discomfort before she spoke up.

"O…Orochi?"

"Why, hello Suki," he said. "I never expected to see ANY of you again." He glanced over at Kaiya who stepped back a few times. Hiei glared at the guy who he had sent to the hospital. The others still had no idea what had happened between the three of them even though it had been about a year.

"What are you doing here?" Touya asked venomously.

"Well, you see, my master recently passed away," Orochi said turning to Hiei who remained stoic. "Someone had to take over the sect and I was deemed the strongest. I've been a demon hunter for years. Even when I was dating Suki. I always knew about all of you."

"You what?" Suki asked in disbelief. She looked over to everyone apologetically but they kept their eyes on Orochi to see what he would do.

"That's right, Suki," he said, "and I remember you're demon boyfriend's ice attacks."

"But Hiei erased your memory," Kuwabara stated. "How-?"

"I have my ways," Orochi answered. "I have certain abilities to protect my mind, even from telepaths, and they would never know. I never forgot anything and I was aware of what was going on at that temple when the fire demon _supposedly _erased my mind."

"Freak," Yusuke muttered.

"Maybe, but that doesn't matter now. I will eliminate you demons and the best part is that both Suki and Kaiya are demons now and I will enjoy tearing them to shreds." He laughed evilly and before anyone could make a move…

"Hey asshole!" he heard Mika say from behind him. He turned around only to receive a punch in the face. He fell backwards onto the ground. Mika jumped down on his special place causing him to yelp. "No one messes with my friends and gets away with it. We will not let you do anything to them."

"That's right," Yusuke said standing over Orochi. Orochi cringed when Yusuke cracked his neck and knuckles. Yusuke joined Mika in pummeling him into the pavement.

* * *

><p>Alexia watched and thought about how much trouble Yusuke could get in if he took the creep's life. She remembered that she had one of the guns that could turn Orochi into a demon and called out to both Yusuke and Mika who jumped out of the way in enough time before the beam hit Orochi.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me," Yusuke muttered.

They were looking at a week, green-skinned demon with tentacles.

"He looks like he can barely move," Kurama said.

"Low B class, tops," Hiei replied. He turned to Touya. "I believe you have some unfinished business with that one," he said smirking.

Touya smirked back. He and Hiei weren't necessarily friends. They were complete opposites; however, Hiei had already protected the girl he loved and realized that it was Touya's turn to do the same.

Touya walked over to Orochi and stopped in front of him. "For what you did to Suki, I plan to make this extremely painful."

Orochi wasn't even able to get a word out before Touya's ice sword pierced his skin. Touya slowly cut down through his demon core. Orochi gasped for air but he didn't get any. Touya had gotten his lungs too. Touya then slashed through every vital organ Orochi possessed (a little overkill, but hey, it worked) and the low-class demon fell dead.

"Well someone has anger issues," Mayonaka muttered to Kaiya. Kaiya just responded with a smile. She was very relieved that Orochi was gone. Suki was also relieved that Orochi was gone.

"Well, I'd say case closed," Marissa said. "What do you think Alexia?"

Alexia smirked. "What case? None of us were ever here."

"I like the way you think," Kuronue said flashing Alexia a smile. Alexia tried to hide a blush and reminded herself that it was strictly business. Kaiya overheard the thought and rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"So what now?" Suki asked.

"We go back home, I guess," Kaiya answered.

"Aw, man!" Yusuke whined. "We gotta spend all that time in the car again?"

"Seriously, what exactly happened in that car?" Mika asked.

Yusuke looked down in embarrassment and blushed. "I don't wanna talk about it," came out as a mumble. He then walked over to the campsite. Keiko stayed with the group, blushing.

Shizuru finally spoke up. "I asked him when he was planning on asking Keiko to marry him and stuff like that."

"Okay," Kaiya said. "So?"

"She asked more than that!" Yusuke called over, still blushing.

Poor Keiko's face became redder when everyone started laughing.

"So, you can't take it, but yet you dish it out. Isn't that right, detective?" Hiei asked relishing in the moment. That would teach him to tease him and Kaiya about their relationship. Hiei mentally noted keeping this situation in his memory so that he could one day use it against him. _Ugh, great, now Mikazuki is rubbing off on me, _he thought in disgust. If Mika could hear his thoughts, she would have probably been roaring with laughter as she danced around the information she had on him.

"Well, let's get this trek home over with," Yusuke said in irritation.

* * *

><p>"So, we have time for like another trip or two before the semester begins," Suki said. "Where to next?"<p>

"Well," Kaiya started, "I have to go back to America with Hiei."

"Wait, why do you have to?" Mika asked.

"Well, my mom kind of wants to meet him," Kaiya explained.

"How-?" Mika started but Kaiya cut her off.

"Maya," she said. Well, that explained that.

"That girl needs to learn to keep quiet," Mika said. "She really is a baka."

"Who is?" Hiei asked, appearing in the window. Kaiya smiled at him.

"Hiei, did you like America?" Kaiya asked sweetly. Hiei narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He was used to her tactics and this time her actions meant she wanted something.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Oh, no reason…except that Maya might have mentioned you to our mother and she kind of wants to meet you before the semester starts…so she kind of arranged for us to leave in a week to go to visit her." She looked over to Hiei to gage his reaction. The girls expected irritation, anger, and insult or two, but not a look of utter…shock. "H-Hiei?"

He tried to regain his composure and coolly said, "Your mother wants to meet…me? Why?"

"Because you're the guy who's dating her daughter," Kaiya stated. Mika and Suki were watching the scene unfold. They were highly amused at this point.

"So what?" he asked, seemingly getting nervous.

"Just answer my question: are you willing to go or not? Now are you going to answer the question or do I have to explain human customs to you?"

"But wait, according to human customs, doesn't the guy usually get permission from that father to date the daughter?" Suki piped in without thinking. Mika shot her a "what-the-hell-was-that?" kind of look.

"Well, seeing as how my father is dead and I wouldn't have listened to him even if he wasn't an evil bastard, I would say that those rules don't apply," Kaiya responded bitterly. Then her voice turned happy. "My mom, on the other hand…well, her opinion kind of counts."

"What do you mean by 'kind of counts?'" Hiei asked, wondering if Kaiya would reject him if her mother did.

"It means, I sort of care what her opinion means, but if she doesn't approve, I really don't care. I'd still see you anyway, whether she liked it or not."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Mika teased. "Kai-Kai's in wuv!"

Kaiya glared at her friend. "Don't make me burn you."

Mika laughed and then jumped into a shadow. "I'd like to see you try, Kai-Kai."

Kaiya and Hiei rolled their eyes at her.

"So what will you nuisances do while Kaiya is gone?" Hiei asked uninterested.

"I'm going home too," Mika said. "Hey, maybe we'll make another trip out of it. Sorry you guys can't come."

"Mika?" Kaiya questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Kai-Kai, it does have something to do with what we talked about before the camping trip," Mika said. "You'll just have to hear us talk about what happens."

"Well, just be careful, sis," Kaiya said. "You know I worry."

"Yeah, just worry about your mother," Suki teased.

"Haha…so, Mika, you talked about getting back at Kuwabara for talking about Sui. What are you going to do?"

Mika smirked an evil smirk. "Oh, he'll find out on this trip. Oh, and Hiei," Mika started, "even if you're in America, I'm still holding you to our agreement or else a certain someone will find out that something that you've been keeping."

Hiei growled and Kaiya had to force herself not to laugh at the expense of her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's about time we talked," Kaiya said after she and Kurama met up at his house.<p>

"I suppose so," he whispered. Part of him didn't want to know all that Sui had to say.

"Okay," Kaiya said taking a large breath. _Time to get this over with. _"Sui said she's done," she started to explain. "She's done with everything related to our powers, psychics, training, demons…pretty much anything that has to do with her life here."

"Why?" Kurama asked. He felt like he had been stabbed in the heart when she said Sui was done with everything, because that meant she was also done with him…even friendship wasn't going to happen.

Kaiya shrugged. "I have no idea. She talks to me from time to time, but lately she hasn't been speaking to me much at all. I think after everything that I told her about Jiro pushed her away more, but I thought that she'd want to know I died…my mistake."

"You don't have to make excuses, Kaiya," Kurama stated calmly. "It's not your fault that she is pushing us away."

Kaiya looked down and frowned. "I guess not," she said. "I guess I'm just used to blaming myself for everything." She smiled a bittersweet smile at Kurama who looked at her confused. "Having Jiro as a father does that to you. He always blamed me for his actions…I guess that's why I believed that it was my fault he was a demon hunter."

Kurama frowned and hugged Kaiya. "He's wrong you know," Kurama replied.

"I know, but it's nice to hear it, bro," Kaiya teased. Kurama chuckled. They were all going to be okay, no matter what was going to come their way.

* * *

><p>AN: So that's the end of part II... I know it was short, but Mika and I really couldn't figure out how to turn Suki into a demon. Mika suggested something instantaneous that comes out of nowhere...I apparently thought of the gun (how sci-fi of me). Anyway, onward to part III. Mika will definitely be excited about this. A lot of the ideas of how she'll become a demon will come from her, but I'm not sure how well I'll write it. I'll probably let her read over the chapters first before I post them, so it will take longer to update.


	14. Part III: Chapter 1 A New Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs

Mika: Shouldn't you be doing that school work you lecture us about doing?

Firestorm1991: It's called "I read a section of the chapter; then I write a paragraph or two…and then repeat." That way I get all my work done without killing myself and I get to update my stories.

Suki: My head hurts.

Kaiya: Brain freeze again?

Suki: *nods*

Mika: Aw, poor Suki. First a brain freeze and then the author says a long winded answer for a yes or no question. *shakes head and points to author* You should be ashamed! XD

Firestorm1991: -_-' I don't think so. Okay, disclaimer is written…off to read another sections of physics.

Suki: Ew, physics.

Kaiya: Yup, death by physics.

Firestorm1991: Exactly…

* * *

><p>"Why did I have to give them my sword?" Hiei snapped at Kaiya after they were behind the security checkpoint.<p>

Kaiya sighed. "Hiei, we've been over this. You can't bring weapons onto the plane."

"Why? It's not like I'm going to attack anyone," Hiei said defensively.

"I know you're not," Kaiya explained. "It's just that there have been incidents in the past where people with weapons have caused harm. It's just a safety precaution that they do for everyone who travels by plane."

"Hn. Fine, whatever. How long do we have to wait for this flight?"

"About an hour," Kaiya answered nonchalantly, ignoring the pissed off expression Hiei wore.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so where are we going exactly?" Kuronue asked.<p>

"We're going to Mika's hometown," Kurama answered while packing his suitcase. "She has some type of ordeal that she has to go through there."

"And why am I going? I have plans," he lied.

Kurama smiled. "Well, I talked to Mika, and she said that Suki invited Kaiya's cousin."

Kuronue smirked. "Well, look whose week just opened up."

Kurama laughed and shook his head at his friend. "You haven't changed a bit."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm ready to go," Suki said.<p>

"Already?" Mika asked in surprise. "You are NEVER packed on time."

"I know. Isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah. Especially since we have to pick up Alexia and then meet up with the others."

"Yay, we're going to be on time," Suki cheered. "Kaiya would be so proud."

"That she would, my friend," Mika responded. "Now let's go."

* * *

><p>"After going through that flight three times, I can honestly say I liked it better when I stowed away," Hiei said after they had landed.<p>

"Yeah, it was definitely much better than dealing with that pervert next to me," Kaiya griped. "If he got any closer, I swear, secret or not, I would have incinerated him."

Hiei smirked. "Now there's the Kaiya I know. I'm surprised you didn't do or say anything."

"Surprised or annoyed?" Kaiya teased. Hiei looked at her in shock. "Don't think I didn't notice how pissed off you got when he 'tripped' and fell on top of me. I'm surprised you didn't try to kill him on the spot."

"Like you said, secret. Plus I didn't have my katana."

Kaiya ignored the last remark. "Yeah, you're right. It wouldn't have gone over well if two of the passengers on a plane were discovered to have fire powers, though it would be awesome to see the looks on their faces."

Hiei chuckled and shook his head. Kaiya was definitely entertaining. Hopefully, this trip wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

Unbeknownst to Kaiya, Hiei was very nervous for this trip. He never really cared what anyone else thought, but this was different and he couldn't figure out why.

Kaiya could tell something was off, but Hiei was shielding his mind from her so she couldn't tell what was going on inside his head.

_What is he trying to hide?_ she wondered. _He has nothing to worry about._

* * *

><p>"Everyone ready?" Mika asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay. Let's head out."<p>

"Hey, Mika," Suki said holding Mika back from the car.

"Yeah, Suki?"

"Are you going to tell him?" Suki asked motioning her head to Jin.

Mika bit her lip and shook her head. "It's better he doesn't know. He would try to stop me."

Suki nodded in understanding. Only she and Mika were the ones going into this "vacation" knowing what the outcome would be.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't worry; I'm not dead yet, though with physics and everything else, who knows XD I know this chapter was long overdue so I hope you enjoy it.


	15. Part III: Chapter 2 Introductions

Disclaimer:

Firestorm1991: Happy Halloween to everyone! ^_^

Mika: Yay, our favorite holiday is finally here.

Suki: Too bad we're all in different towns for it.

Kaiya: Yeah...

Mika, Kaiya, and Suki: *sigh*

Firestorm1991: Hey, you guys...cheer up. It's Halloween and in this chapter I got to pick at my cousin.

Mika: *evil smirks* Oh, how I love the way you think :)

Kaiya and Suki: *backs away*

Suki: Why do you think she looks that way?

Kaiya: Because my cousin annoyed her. I mean Firestorm1991's cousin annoyed her.

Alexia: Um, hey you guys. I don't mean to cut in, but aren't you supposed to be doing a disclaimer?

Kaiya, Mika, and Suki: O.O Oh yeah...

Kaiya: Firestorm1991/me doesn't own YYH or the characters. Just all of us crazy OCs based off of people in her life.

Firestorm1991: Oh, and my cousins' crazy dog makes an appearance. Oh how I miss that giant puppy XD

* * *

><p>"Kaiya!" Kaiya and Hiei heard after they went outside the airport. They say a woman who looked a lot like Kaiya.<p>

"Hey, mom," Kaiya said greeting her mother with a hug.

The woman looked over to Hiei and smiled. Hiei visibly flinched, but only Kaiya noticed and took his hand in hers, rubbing it reassuringly.

"You must be Hiei," Kaiya's mother observed. He nodded. "You may call me Kagami. It's nice to finally meet you."

Hiei gave a slight forced smile to go along with the ruse of being "boyfriend material" as Yusuke and Kuwabara kept teasing him about a few days before.

"You both must be tired," Kagami said. "Why don't you two take a nap on the drive home?"

Both Hiei and Kaiya nodded and followed her to the car.

* * *

><p>"You must be Mika's friends," Mika's father stated. "Welcome."<p>

"Thanks, dad," Mika said before telling her friends she needed to talk to her father alone about something. The others nodded and left and the atmosphere became very serious.

"So have you made your decision, Mika?" he asked.

"I have," Mika replied. "I want to go through with it."

"It will be very painful," he told her. "Are you sure you-"

"Dad, I'll be fine," Mika responded. "I want to do it."

"Does it have anything to do with your friends?"

"They're part of my decision," Mika admitted, "but I would have decided this anyway without them. I want to be a demon."

"Well, if that's your decision, then I support you all the way," her dad told her. "Just be careful. I'll make the arrangements."

"Thanks, dad," Mika chimed. "Well, I need to go make sure the idiots don't kill each other."

Mika left the room and didn't notice the wind demon hiding in the shadows, worry plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>"Oh great," Kaiya muttered when she saw a light blue car in the driveway of her grandparents' house.<p>

"What?" Hiei asked.

Kaiya looked over to Hiei which he didn't understand.

They walked into the house and a husky jumped on top of Hiei knocking him down.

"What the hell is this?" Hiei asked Kaiya loudly.

"Nu Nu, get over here," Kaiya ordered.

The dog looked at her, then back to Hiei. He licked Hiei's face and then jumped up on Kaiya.

"Down boy," Kaiya said. The husky finally settled down and went back to his favorite place, the kitchen.

"What was that thing?" Hiei asked bitterly.

"My cousin's dog, Nu Nu. Sorry about that. He really likes men." Hiei gave her a dirty look. "What? He relates to them more. Anyway, if he's here that means my cousins are here too, so I apologize in advance."

"For what?"

"Kaiya!" a girl called out. "How are you, cuz?" she asked in English. Hiei raised his eyebrow at Kaiya who just smiled.

"Hey, Nariko," Kaiya greeted. "I'm okay."

"Is that the guy?" Nariko asked pointing to Hiei. Hiei glared at her. He didn't understand English, but he knew the girl was talking about him.

"His name is Hiei, and yes, he's my boyfriend," Kaiya responded. "He doesn't understand English, so can you please talk in Japanese."

"Aw, I don't wanna," Nariko whined making Hiei cringed. He was glad he couldn't tell what she was saying. Kaiya's cousin was more annoying than Mayonaka was and that was saying something.

"You and Kindo learned it for a reason. Use it."

"Fine," Nariko muttered. She started talking in Japanese. "Hi, Hiei. I'm Nariko, Kaiya's cousin. I'm sure she's told you a lot about me. Good to meet you. Now go downstairs and hang out with my brother so that Kaiya and I can talk."

Kaiya was used to her cousin's behavior, but her mouth was still agape at how bossy she was being.

"Nari! You cannot tell my boyfriend what to do. No, you're going to let us go upstairs and get settled and then we can talk."

"Seriously, Kaiya, just because you're older than me, doesn't mean you can tell me how to act. You're not my mother."

Kaiya rolled her eyes knowing full well that Nariko never listened to her mother.

"Just leave us alone for a while," Kaiya ordered.

Nariko looked between her cousin and Hiei, who had his arms crossed, before she broke out into a grin.

"Oh, I get it cuz. Don't worry; I won't tell your mother what you two are doing." Nariko took off leaving her completely stunned cousin.

"Was she insinuating what the detective always does?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah, and I apologize for her behavior," Kaiya replied. "That was pretty tame for her, though. My cousin, Kindo, is a lot easier to get along with but he's obsessed with videos games that the most conversation you can get out of him is a repeat of a conversation of a video game or something like that. Sorry I didn't warn you in advance, but I didn't expect them to be here as soon as we got here."

"It's fine. I don't care. I'm only here because your mother wanted to meet me and you care about her opinion. That is what's important."

Kaiya smiled before kissing Hiei on the cheek causing him to blush slightly, although he tried to hide it.

"Now, let's go unpack."

* * *

><p>Mika was in bed and wide awake. She was thinking about what the next few days would hold. Only Suki and Kaiya, who wasn't there, knew what Mika's true reason for coming home was.<p>

Her family consisted of a group of psychics; she was the psychic of her generation beating out all her other siblings. When a psychic in the family turned twenty, they could choose whether or not that wanted to remain a human psychic or transform into a demon through a painful ordeal. Mika had visions, in addition to her shadow powers, similar to the visions Kaiya got when she was asleep. In her vision, she went through the ordeal and survived.

And why would she want to become a demon? Her friends were demons; two of her closest friends became demons; the guy she had fallen in love with was a demon. She couldn't help but feel left out.

But she was also nervous (no, not afraid in any way). Mika may have been a masochist, but in the sense of getting a shark tattoo or snakebites. She caught herself wondering what it would feel like to be hit in the heart with a poison arrow. Just thinking about it made her shiver, but she made her choice and would not back down.


	16. Part III: Chapter 3 Toxic

Firestorm1991: Well, I'll do the disclaimer today. I don't own YYH or the characters, just my OCs.

Mika: Hey, you don't own me. I'm your friend.

Firestorm1991: No, you're Kaiya's friend.

Mika: *glares* I see how it is.

Firestorm1991: Um…hey, look, it's Jin.

Mika: Not falling for it.

Kaiya: I don't think she thought you would.

Firestorm1991: I'm not kidding. He's right- *gust of wind blows everyone over* Never mind… Anyway, part of the fight scene at Mika's came from her own summary of how she got her powers. I'm just reworking it a bit since I'm not her and I can't picture it the way she does.

Mika: *evil smirks* Oh my good friend, you don't want too.

Kaiya: *nervous* I'm gonna go get a snack. Coming Suki.

Suki: *head tilt* Huh?

Firestorm1991: And so it goes. Another warning, random curse words…like always, but I added a warning this time.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so your name is Hiei," Kindo clarified.<p>

"Yes," Hiei growled.

"Oh, cool. Nice to meet you. You're Kaiya's boyfriend."

"Hn," Hiei replied.

"Hey, do you like Brawl?" Kindo asked holding up a videogame case.

"I don't play videogames," Hiei told him.

"Really?" Kindo asked looking at Hiei in shock. "But they're so much fun."

Hiei would have retorted saying something about how fun wasn't on his agenda, but he would have to deal with Kaiya lecturing him later. It wasn't that Kaiya was worried about her mother finding out about her demon powers anymore. It was more of her grandparents who probably wouldn't accept it.

"But, Kaiya, I need details!" Nariko whined.

"No!" Kaiya snapped at her cousin.

"What the hell?" Hiei asked covering his ear.

"You get used to it," Kindo muttered. "Kaiya's not too bad because she can admit she's loud and works on it, but my sister…she bitches at everyone else for being loud but she yells at them about it. She's just as loud as anyone else in this family."

Hiei smirked. Seemed he might get along with the boy more than he thought he would. That was, until he started rambling on about every videogame, TV show, and movie he had ever watched…more than one time in the same conversation.

"Hey, Hiei," Kaiya greeted going down into the furnished basement.

"Do I want to know?" he asked her.

"Not really. She wants details about how we met, how long we've been going out, our first kiss, and pretty much everything our friends forced out of us when they weren't there watching us."

"Great," Hiei mumbled.

"But hey, I just saved us from dinner here," Kaiya said. "One of my friends from elementary school wants to get together later and I told her we would."

"Take me with you," Kindo begged looking alarmed.

Kaiya laughed. "Why?"

"Because Nariko's boyfriend is coming," Kindo replied. "Save me?"

"Oh, hell yeah. You're coming with us."

"Again, do I want to know?"

"Not really," the two cousins replied.

* * *

><p>"Suki! I'm going to kill you!" Mika exclaimed.<p>

She and all of their friends were sitting in the middle of an alien/predator war.

"I'm sorry," Suki said. "I forgot to take my meds. I lost focus for like a second."

"Seriously, Suki, you would forget that," Yusuke chided while blasting an alien.

"Oh my God, Mika look out!" Alexia called.

"Huh?" Mika asked before she got her leg grabbed by a predator. She fought to escape and, when she did, she ended up crashing directly into the alien queen. "Oh, fuck my life."

She saw something across the battlefield that looked like another predator but she knew better. "What the-?" She was cut off when she was hit in the heart by a poisoned shadow arrow. Mika hit the ground yelling in agonizing pain. The man dressed as a predator disappeared hoping that the girl's power would be unleashed. They needed her to help with a power struggle that had occurred between the mountain men of the shadow people. The others finished off the aliens and predators and rushed to go help Mika. They brought her back into her home in hopes that they'd be able to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

><p>AN: And here is another chapter. Also, I have a poll up right now. I want to start another story because I have a lot of ideas, but I only want to add one more story to my workload, so I'll let you all vote on what it's going to be. There are 4 choices: 2 YYH and 2 DBZ. Please vote on one. Thanks ^_^


	17. Part III: Chapter 4 More Secrets

Firestorm1991: And now for another chapter of madness.

Mika: Can I come smack your cousin?

Kaiya: No, that right is reserved for me.

Suki: Aw, I never met her like you did, Mika. Now I want to.

Mika, Kaiya, and Firestorm1991: No you don't -_-

Suki: *tilts head* Why not?

Kaiya: *smacks forehead* Mika you tell her. I'm going to go bang my head against the wall.

Firestorm1991: Now that they're all off doing something, I want to let everyone know that finals will be coming up soon so it'll be even longer before I update next.

* * *

><p>"So, where'd you grow up?" Nariko asked Hiei who was trying his best to ignore the human girl getting in his face. "Any ex-girlfriends my cousin should know about?" Hiei kept his eyes closed and focused on his breathing. He didn't want to lash out at the annoying girl in front of him. Kaiya wouldn't approve of that. "Do you love her?" Hiei glared over to Nariko then. "What? It's a valid question. If you don't love her, then you shouldn't be with her."<p>

Hiei stood up sharply and walked away. "You know nothing about either of us, kid. You shouldn't be asking questions that you don't even understand yourself."

"What's your problem?" Nariko asked. "Do you have any family? We look out for each other and I'm looking out for my cousin. If you're so adamant to not answer my question than that means you don't really love her."

"That's enough!" Hiei and Nariko turned to see Kaiya. "Nariko, you don't know anything about us. My attitude now might seem strange to you and the way Hiei acts might not be considered social, but there is a lot you don't know about him or me. We don't have to act like you and your boyfriend who always make out on the couch in front of everyone. Our relationship is deeper than that. We don't have to flaunt it to get approval."

Nariko looked flabbergasted but then glared at her cousin. "Don't come crying to me if it doesn't work out with Mr. Personality over there."

Nariko left the room and Kaiya looked sheepishly over to Hiei. "I'm sorry about that," she said.

Hiei smirked. "Don't be. You telling her off was quite entertaining."

Kaiya chuckled. "Oh trust me, it gets much better. Just wait until you meet her boyfriend. He's pretty nice, just…well, what I mentioned to her is just the beginning."

"Oh, God, they're one of those romantic, cheesy couples from those damn movies you watch aren't they?"

Kaiya laughed. "Oh, whatever gave you that idea?" she asked sarcastically.

"Call it a hunch."

* * *

><p>Mika groaned when she finally woke up. She was still in a ton of pain. <em>Note to self, kill Suki.<em>

She opened her eyes and saw a father and a predator in her room. Mika shrieked and tried to hit the thing, but her father stopped her.

"Mika, this is Kuma. He is a mountain man, one of the advisors to the Shadow People. I probably should have told you this before, but our family holds the power. There's a potential revolt and someone is trying to take that power from us. Kuma here, came last night and hit you with the arrow before it was time to try to force your true powers out."

Her father glared over to Kuma who finally removed his mask. "In my defense, I thought it would work and that your father kept some of the antidote around her. Looks like we have a bit of travel ahead of us."

"Excuse me?" Mika asked in irritation. "What exactly am I supposed to say to my friends? 'Hey, guys, I was poisoned. Going away for a while. Have fun with my family you don't know while I'm gone.' Seriously?"

"You won't tell them anything," her father stated as an order. "Matters are delicate right now. It's fine if you tell them later. We may need their help, but for now you will say nothing."

Mika rolled her eyes. "Whatever? So how long until this poison kills me?"

Kuma and Mika's father both sweat-dropped at the girl's bluntness.

"It's, uh, hard to say," Kuma replied. "We have to leave today for our people's land in the mountains. We have the antidote there and you'll be able to meet your other advisors and learn of the vicious government attempting to take over."

"Sounds like a fun time," Mika said monotonously. "So, are we going to leave now? Most likely my friends are unconscious and I do NOT want them asking me questions if I 'will say nothing.'" Mika wasn't normally a bitter girl, but she did not like the idea of keeping her friends in the dark. If they were going to need their help, why not tell them now? It was stupid.

"Then let's leave now, my lady," Kuma agreed.

"Okay, don't start with that crap," Mika said. "I don't like titles like that. Just gives people a reason to be power hungry assholes." Her father's mouth hung open. He had never really heard her curse before and it shocked him. "So are we going?" Kuma nodded and help Mika out of bed. It was going to suck, travelling while having a killer toxin in your bloodstream. Damn poison arrows.

* * *

><p>"Kaiya, I need to talk to you," her mother said.<p>

"Yeah, mom?"

"I just heard what happened between your cousin and Hiei."

"Ugh, tattletale…what about it?"

"Are you sure this boy is right for you? I mean, Nariko said-"

"Ignore Nariko. I told you how Hiei acts in public and how he doesn't like to converse about our relationship or himself, and Nariko was hounding him and then said because he wouldn't come out and tell her of all people that he loved me then that meant he didn't."

"And you don't agree?" Kagami had heard from her daughter how Hiei was with others, but this was her cousin.

"Look, mom, what happens between Hiei and me is my business, but since you're my mother I'll tell you. Yes, mom, he loves me. Does he say it when we're alone? Yeah. Around other people? No. Does he respect me? Always. Does he care about me? Definitely. Do I love him? I wouldn't have brought him to Jiro's parent's house or here if I didn't. That's all you need to know."

Kagami smiled. She knew that Kaiya wasn't being disrespectful or anything. The fact that she told her that much meant she did care what she thought of her boyfriend. "Well, then I'm happy for you."

Kagami left the room, but she still had questions. She sought out Hiei and found him watching a cartoon with Kindo. He looked irritated by it, but he was at least trying to get to know the family.

"Hiei, may I speak with you for a moment?" Hiei looked over to her and nodded. He got up off the couch and followed Kagami into the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, to get to know you." She noticed Hiei pale and wondered why. "My daughter thinks very highly of you." Hiei frowned and looked away. "Why are you acting like that?"

"Like what?"

"You don't seem to like any of the two statements I just made. Why?"

"It's my own issue," he told her. "What do you want to know?" Hiei would normally avoid instances like these, but he honestly wanted some kind of approval from this woman just to prove that Kaiya was right in choosing him.

"Well, this is going to feel like you're getting the third degree, but don't feel uncomfortable. I'm just curious. Ultimately my daughter's opinion is what matters." Hiei nodded and she started the questioning. "So you're from Japan. Where were you born?"

"A village," Hiei replied.

"Yes, but where?"

"I…don't remember," Hiei lied. "I was taken away from my mother and sent away."

"Why?" Kagami asked.

"Kaiya always says something about being like China, but for boys. I don't really get it sometimes."

Realization dawned on Kagami and she felt sympathy towards the boy. Now she could understand his defensive attitude. "So, do you go to school?" she asked changing the subject.

Hiei shook his head. "I go to random classes with Kaiya from time to time, but I'm not a student."

"What do you do?"

"Well, training. I'm a swordsman," he said truthfully. "I met your daughter when my friends and I started training her and her friends."

"Training? What are you training them in?"

"Defense," Hiei replied. He and Kaiya had thought up a few little half-truth stories earlier.

"Oh, I see. So you got along well then?"

Hiei chuckled. "Not at first," he admitted. "But we couldn't fight our obvious connection and our friends kept pushing us together. We still saw each other even after she graduated."

Kagami smiled. "So you met her other half of the family already," she said knowingly. "How was that?"

The third degree was over. Hiei could tell be her change of tone. Now she was just trying to have a casual conversation with him.

"Fine I guess."

"Did you meet her father?" Hiei tensed and Kagami realized she had struck a nerve. "I heard what happened, about his passing and all while he was visiting. Her grandparents told me, though I don't know the details. What exactly happened?"

"I have to go," Hiei responded dismissively and left the room quickly to go find Kaiya. He didn't realize she had followed him.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Kaiya greeted. She noticed that he didn't look happy. "What's up?"<p>

"Just got the third degree from your mother." Kaiya frowned. "No, that went well…I think," he assured her. "It was the casual conversation afterwards. She wants to know what happened to Jiro."

Kaiya's eyes widened. "I didn't even know she knew," Kaiya stated sadly. "I'm sorry."

"What happened with Jiro wasn't your fault, Kaiya," Hiei stated.

Kagami was listening and her eyes widened. Why would Kaiya be blaming herself for her father's death?

"It's just…he was a demon hunter, Hiei. He wanted to kill you all."

"I know, and he would have succeeded if you hadn't shown up. Fighting when you're distraught is no way to win. We would have died as soon as we had started."

"Hiei?" He put a finger up to her lips.

"Let me finish. You dying struck a nerve inside of me. I only thought of revenge. I knew it wouldn't bring you back, but I couldn't let that man live."

"Well, thankfully you took care of that, because I know he would have killed me again for humiliating him."

Kagami's mouth went dry. Demons? Demon hunters? She didn't care about that stuff. In fact, she was a spiritually aware individual and could tell her daughter and her boyfriend were demons. That's why she was accepting of the answers he gave. But her daughter had died? And now she was alive? How?

"Should I tell my mother what happened?" Kagami was brought back to the conversation.

"I can tell she may have some abilities like Kuwabara and his sister so she may already know we're demons. It's up to you whether or not you want to tell her."

Kaiya nodded. She hated making these kinds of decisions. She looked at her phone and grew nervous. "Oh wow, it's already this late? We have to go meet my friend for dinner and take Kindo with us so he doesn't have to deal with her boyfriend. You ready?"

Hiei sighed. "As I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>"Do you guys think Mika's awake yet?" Jin asked in worry.<p>

"Calm down, Jin," Touya replied. "You needed to relax. Mika's tough. She'll be fine."

"I'm gonna go check on her," Suki said.

"I still don't know what happened," Yusuke stated.

"None of us do," Kurama admitted. "It doesn't make sense. The trajectory…the arrow didn't come from one of the illusions."

"So someone was trying to kill her?" Kuronue asked blatantly earning him a punch in the head from Alexia.

"That's my cousin's best friend you're talking about. Have some tact."

"Jeez, you hit hard," Kuronue mumbled rubbing his head.

"Oh, don't be a baby."

"Oh, enough you two," Marissa spoke up. "We should be focused on Mika. Also, did anyone call Kaiya to let her know?"

"No, but Mayonaka just went to call her now," Yusuke answered.

"Guys! Mika's gone!" Suki exclaimed running out to the others.

"WHAT?" the all shouted and ran to the room. They found her father in there now.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" he asked chuckling.

"Your poisoned daughter is missing," Kuronue said. "Doesn't that draw any red flags for you?"

"Oh, don't worry about her. She was pretty much healed. She just went for a walk. Just relax."

The others looked at him skeptically but didn't say anything. Suki suspected what was going on, but she really wanted to know where Mika had gone. Jin, unbeknownst to Suki, also suspected what was going on, but he didn't know the specifics except that poison arrow and he was worried about her. Where had Mika run off to?


	18. Part III: Chapter 5 Intensity

Firestorm1991: I don't own YYH or the characters. Just my OCs and crazy ideas.

Mika: *looks at Firestoem1991 suspiciously* Shouldn't you be studying?

Firestorm1991: It's called taking a break.

Suki: *looks at Kaiya* You take breaks?

Kaiya: ….I guess? O.o

Mika: I never would have guessed.

Suki: Well, she does spend a lot of time with Hiei.

Kaiya: *blushes* Do not…

Firestorm1991: Imma gonna write now.

Mika: Well, she did take a break that one time…nope, can't think of it.

Suki: Me neither.

Firestorm1991: Ugh, this is never gonna end -_- *begins typing while they tease Kaiya/me*

* * *

><p>Kuma brought Mika to a campsite on the outskirts of one of the mountain men villages.<p>

"Why aren't we going into the village?" Mika asked.

"Because those tyrants have taken over," Kuma replied. "Anyway, we have the antidote with us. There was no way we'd ever leave without that."

"So what exactly happens with this? I take the antidote and what? Automatically become a demon. That seems way too easy."

Kuma chuckled. "It's not that easy, Mika. First, you take the antidote. Then it will take a week to regain your energy. The energy you will recover will be demonic energy coming from a half-core, AKA a converting heart, which will be very painful. By the end of the week, your human heart will be a demon core and you will be able to tap into your demonic powers."

"Cool," Mika said coolly. "So I'll be able to fight in a week."

"You wouldn't be able to tap into the powers right away. We'll need to train you to master your new demonic abilities. Then you can fight."

"Okay, how long will that take?" Mika asked.

"Well, how good is your ability to focus?"

"Oh, damn it…"

* * *

><p>"Well?" Kaiya asked Hiei with a hopeful look plastered on her face.<p>

Hiei sighed heavily. "Your friend wasn't the most insufferable person out there," he replied.

Kaiya squealed and hugged him. "I knew you'd like Yukiko. She's been my friend since I was seven."

"She's quiet," Hiei observed.

"Yup, always was," Kaiya told him. "Anyway, I have to go have the conversation I've been dreading with my mom, you know, since my grandparents are out."

"I'm going with you," Hiei demanded. He didn't want Kaiya to feel like she was alone when she had to tell her mother everything.

Kaiya gave a half smile. "Thanks."

Little did they know, someone was nosy and decided to follow them and listen in on the confession.

* * *

><p>"Okay, it's been a whole day," Kuronue growled at Mika's father. "What the heck happened to her?"<p>

"Yeah, if you ask me, that's one heck of a walk," Yusuke stated in an accusing voice. "Spill."

Her father sighed. "Look, if you haven't gotten me to tell you in two days where she is, you never will. Just trust me. I would never do anything to put my youngest daughter in harm's way."

"We've seen evil father's before," Kurama stated darkly. "Forgive us if we don't believe you."

"Guys, I trust him," Suki said.

"I do to," Jin supported.

"What?" Touya asked. "But he's keeping secrets from us."

"Maybe, but I don' believe he'd be doin' anythin' that can hurt Mika," Jin told them. "I say we wait."

"Excellent," her father said. "Now, who's hungry?"

"…" No one had anything to say.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Kagami said calmly. "Just…are you okay, Kaiya?"<p>

"I guess," Kaiya replied clutching onto Hiei's hand. "I mean, I don't know that many people who have been declared legally dead before…well, except for my friend, Yusuke."

"And your father…what happened to him?"

Kaiya looked over to Hiei nervously.

"He fought with us," Hiei explained. "I killed him, to prevent him from killing Kaiya again."

"Again, wow. And your grandparents know?" Kaiya nodded. "Well, I wouldn't be telling my parents anytime soon." Both Kaiya and Kagami chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, they'd totally try to convince you to lock me up in a mental institution. So, when were you going to tell me you had spiritual awareness?"

"I did, in a way. Remember all those dreams I used to tell you about. Dreams of exact city streets, communicating with past relatives?"

"I always thought that was just because you were a kid and tuned into that sort of thing," Kaiya muttered. Kagami laughed at her daughter's expression.

"So, Mika and Suki…they have powers too?" Kagami inquired.

"And Sui too, but she kind of wants nothing to do with us anymore. I feel really bad for Kurama."

"Kurama?"

"Oh, that's right…you didn't know about that…"

"Kurama is Shuichi," Hiei stated. "His human name is Shuichi, but he is a demon."

"Oh, well, I'm surprised, even though I probably shouldn't be. Anyway, it's getting late, now. You two should get some rest."

Kaiya walked over to her mother and gave her a hug. "Good night, mom."

"Night, sweetie." She looked over to Hiei and the two exchange nods. "Good night, Hiei."

Nariko ran away from the door before Kaiya and Hiei came out of the room and hid.

_This is really screwed up. How is that possible?_ she asked herself.

* * *

><p>A man looked up to Mika and Kuma. "Hey Kuma. You finally brought the girl back."<p>

"Oo," a woman with a thick Russian accent and curly, blonde hair exclaimed with interest, "and she's a very pretty girl at that."

"Drysi, don't flirt with our leader!" the man shouted.

"Ah, it's all in good fun," Drysi said batting her eyelashes at Mika.

Mika laughed. "Man, if my friends were here right now, they would be totally freaked out. I love flirting with my friends to make them uncomfortable."

"A girl after my own heart," Drysi teased before sticking her tongue out at the man.

"Oh, that's it. You wanna go?" he shouted before shooting miniature bullets at Drysi who easily dodged them.

Before he could take another shot, Mika got in his way. "Whoa there, Ares. Don't go all trigger-happy on her."

"A-Ares?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, Greek God of War, battle prone, kinda like you," Mika stated. "Ares."

"Um, ok?"

"Haha, she gave you a nickname. Isn't she sweet?" Drysi asked in a flirtatious voice.

Mika smiled and shook her head.

"Drysi, where's Genosuke?" Kuma asked.

Drysi frowned. "Those bastards got him."

"Damn it!" Ares said pounding on the table. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Well, excuse me for arriving only five minutes before these two," Drysi snapped.

"Um, who's Genosuke?" Mika asked.

Ares glared at Kuma. "You didn't tell her anything?"

"I told her about what applies to her in terms of the antidote and training," Kuma stated. "I told her about the revolution. If I had given her more information, her head would have exploded."

"Whatever," Ares muttered crossing his arms and turning away.

"Genosuke is your fourth advisor," Drysi explained delicately. "We were caught trying to get more provisions from the temple and he got captured. There were just too many men to fight off."

"We need to get him out of them by at least next week!" Kuma shouted.

"Why?" Mika asked.

"Well, Genosuke is a werewolf and needs to transform during the full moon," Drysi explained. "The full moon is next week."

"Okay, well, it'll take me a week to heal, right? After that, we'll go and break him out of wherever they're keeping him," Mika stated.

"Did you not hear anything I told you before we got here?" Kuma asked. "You still need training before you can use your new powers."

"So, I can still use my old powers, right?" Mika pointed out. "Besides, I'm not one to leave a friend behind, no matter what."

"I really like you style," Drysi said with a smirk. "I think we should follow the leader's plan."

Kuma sighed. "Well, I won't let either of you go alone."

"Aw, you're just a big-hearted giant, aren't you?" Drysi cooed.

Kuma laughed. "Anyways, I agree with her plan."

"Well, 'Ares,' what do you say?" Drysi teased.

"I get to shoot at people?" Mika nodded. "I'm in."

* * *

><p>Nariko sighed while she lay in her bed that night.<p>

"Hey," her boyfriend said from the cracked open door, "you okay? You haven't said anything since we came back here."

Nariko sat up from her bed. "Jake, do you believe in demons?"

Jake looked stunned. "What do you mean?"

"Like demons with powers, who go around fighting people?"

Jake nodded. "I do. Why?"

"I think I'm related to one," Nariko muttered.

"Really?" Jake asked in surprise. "Who, may I ask?"

"Kaiya," Nariko replied. "I think she and her boyfriend are demons."

Jake chuckled a bit. "I say you have a wild imagination, Nariko." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Good night."

Nariko smiled. "Night."

Jake left the room and closed the door. His jovial expression darkened. He went over to his suitcase and pulled out his black cloak.

_Those two will pay._

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, action and mystery. Well, break over. Time to go bake to studying.


	19. Part III: Chapter 6 Trouble

Disclaimer: zzzzz….I don't own….zzzz…YYH…

*Dream*

Mika: You are a very bad girl. How can you keep people waiting like this?

Firestorm1991: Huh, Mika? What are you-?

Suki: Yeah, we're mad at you.

Firestorm1991: For what? What's going on?

Kaiya: We are abandoning you.

Firestorm1991: Wait, how can I abandon myself?

*End Dream*

Firestorm1991: Huh, wait, where am I?

Mika: We are waiting for you to do the disclaimer now that your finals are over.

Suki: Yeah, we missed you.

Kaiya: Finally break…

Firestorm1991: But didn't you just…oh never mind. I'm back and I don't own YYH or the characters.

* * *

><p>"So, what is that?" Mika asked looking at a large, modern building in the center of a more "primitive," according to the tyrants, town.<p>

"That is a prison," Ares growled.

"Not quite," Kuma said. "Mika, that building is the main headquarters of the new government. Anyone who works for and with them is given a job in that building. Doing what, we'll never know. However, if someone opposes them, they are taken in there and never come out. One of your advisors and guardians, Genosuke, was captured."

"You see," Drysi started, "the outer temple is a safe haven for the mountain men, and technically we should have been left alone while gathering provisions. You, our leader, and any of your family members should always be welcome in that temple, but those bastards decided they didn't like that. They don't want the next generation Shadow Master to overthrow them and they attacked us."

Mika narrowed her eyes in anger. She didn't even know this Genosuke, but she knew he was her friend and she, like Kaiya and Suki, hated when people messed with her friends. She was about to march forth when she was overcome by dizziness and fell back.

"Note to self, when you are healing from being poisoned, don't overexert yourself," Mika muttered causing Drysi and Kuma to chuckled. Ares just rolled his eyes.

"Are all humans morons," Ares asked sarcastically, "or just you?"

Mika gave him the finger and smiled. "You forget; I'm not exactly human anymore. And I am not a moron, but if you want to meet one, there is a human and half-breed I'm sure you'd love to meet."

Ares scoffed and started walking towards their camp again.

"Is he always the cheerful?" Mika asked Drysi.

"Yeah," Drysi muttered. "That boy really needs to get laid."

"Drysi, I wouldn't say that too loud," Kuma whispered.

"Why?" both Drysi and Mika asked.

Kuma's expression turned serious as he pointed at some on the men dressed in battle armor walking close by. Drysi and Mika nodded as the three of them crouched down in the brush. The quietly made their way back to the camp before they were spotted by the enemy.

_Well, at least my friends don't have to deal with any of this crap._

* * *

><p>Kaiya groaned a little as she woke up. She didn't want to get out of the warm bed. She then jolted out of bed when she thought of how warm it was. Her grandmother always kept the house freezing. How could she be so comfortable?<p>

"Are you alright, onna?" Hiei asked sitting up.

"What the hell, Hiei?" Kaiya said catching her breath. "Do you have any idea how bad it would have been if my grandparents came in to check on me or wake me up?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Is that seriously all humans think goes on behind closed doors? The detective, the fool, your grandparents…what the hell?"

Kaiya smiled and shook her head. "So are you going to tell me why you came in here?"

"You were cold," Hiei stated. "Your energy fluctuated a bit. I came in and saw you shivering. What's the big deal?" He got up out of the bed.

Kaiya turned to the disconcerted fire demon and smiled. She walked over to him and hugged him from behind. "It's not a big deal. Just…some people think like Yusuke and assume we're doing something."

"Not Mika or Suki, or Alexia, or Mayonaka, or you mother," Hiei pointed out.

"Eh, the girls just know us well enough. My mom's just cool like that."

"She 'approves' of me," Hiei stated as if he still didn't believe it.

Kaiya kissed his cheek. "I knew she would. You had nothing to worry about."

Hiei turned to Kaiya. "She accepted you, but you were still afraid to tell her."

Kaiya blushed a bit and looked away from Hiei's intense stare. "Yeah, I know…a little hypocritical on my part."

Hiei gently forced her to look at him. "Everything worked out. You don't have to worry anymore."

She answered him with a soft smile. "I guess it did, huh?"

Hiei smirked at her, but their quiet moment was interrupted.

"Hey, cuz, whatcha doin' in here?"

Kaiya and Hiei both let out aggravated sighs and looked over to the intruder.

"Good morning, Nariko," Kaiya muttered. "What's up? I didn't expect to see you again until later in the week."

Nariko smiled at her cousin. "I just wanted to spend the day with my favorite cousin. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"First, your logic is horrible," Kaiya teased. "I'm your only cousin. Second, sure. Mall?"

"Where else?" Nariko joked. "You're welcome to come with us, Hiei."

"No thanks," Hiei said, clearly irritated. "I'd rather stay here all day then go to that vile shopping center."

Nariko looked over to Kaiya for an explanation. Kaiya chuckled. "Never ask your boyfriend to go shopping with you and your friends after two of them had had like four coffees."

"Do I want to know?" Kaiya shook her head and Nariko dropped the subject. "Well, then, I'll let you get ready and then we'll go."

Nariko left the room but stayed by the door.

Kaiya turned to Hiei. "What was that about?"

Hiei looked over to Kaiya and his glare softened. "I don't trust her for some reason."

Kaiya frowned. "She's my cousin. Why wouldn't you trust her?"

Hiei was about to make a comeback about her father, but decided not to since Kaiya was still trying to get over all of that. "It's not really her that I don't trust. I don't really understand it myself."

"Oh," Kaiya replied. "Well, don't worry. I'll be fine, and my cousin isn't going to give me any trouble."

Kaiya left the room to get ready. Hiei sighed. "I never said she would."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so what are we supposed to do today?" Yusuke asked.<p>

"Well, Mika said there was a hot spring resort nearby," Suki said. "Why don't we go there?"

"Hm, a chance to see Alexia in a bathing suit," Kuronue teased making said girl blush. "I'm in."

"I'm in only if the pervert stays about ten feet away from me at all times," Alexia replied.

"Aw, don't be like that," Kuronue said hugging the girl from behind. "I was only teasing." Then he whispered in her ear, "Sort of."

Yusuke and Kuwabara overheard and snickered. They earned smacks in the head from Keiko and Botan.

"Knock it off you two!" Botan shouted.

"Yeah, leave my cousin alone," Mayonaka muttered to them before walking over to break up the scene between the bat demon and her flustered cousin. Alexia was so dazed by his comment that she didn't realize she was still in his arms.

* * *

><p>Mika was staring up at the "ceiling" of the tent. The glow from the fire outside was the only light she had. <em>I hate this. I have to be the only Shadow Master that doesn't really care for the dark. Well, in hindsight, Kaiya is the only fire demon that's afraid of fire. At least I can say I'm not afraid.<em>

"That girl is going to get herself killed," she heard Ares say loudly. _Hm, sleep or eavesdrop. Let's think on this one. _"Why are we even bothering?" _And we have a winner._

"Look, _Ares_," Drysi teased. "She's our leader whether you like it or not. She was only supposed to make a decision about whether to become a demon or not. Training was supposed to happen _after _she had a month to get used to it, but we don't have a choice, now do we."

"Besides, her father said that after the transformation she could bring her friends in on this," Kuma explained. "We could really use their help."

Ares rolled his eyes. "Whatever, but if this girl gets herself in to anymore trouble-"

"We will help get her out of it," Kuma interrupted him. "It is our duty to protect and guide her. I personally think she will be a great leader. She's already showing off fearlessness and dedication to the clan."

"Yeah, the fearlessness only a CHILD could have. She's too young for this."

"Oh please," Drysi scoffed. "We all know you started fighting when you were a child. How you became an advisor, I will never know."

"Oh shut up," Ares muttered as he pouted and looked away from the others.

"She will get us out of this mess," Kuma said sincerely. "I believe in her and you should too."

Ares looked back over his shoulder before turning his back on his compatriots. "Maybe," he said, "just maybe."

* * *

><p>"So, what have you been doing besides school work?" Nariko asked her cousin as they drank their iced coffees. "I know that can't be all you do."<p>

"Well, no," Kaiya agreed. "My friends, Mika and Suki, are living with me now. We hang out with our friends from time to time."

"Including Hiei?" Nariko asked suggestively.

Kaiya sighed. "Look, Nari, neither Hiei nor I appreciate those kind of suggestive comments. We get it enough from our friends."

"So does that mean he 'respects' you?" Nariko asked hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't he?" Kaiya asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Well, he's a demon right? Aren't they aggressive and dangerous?"

Kaiya's mouth dropped open in shock. She regained her composure and narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "First, where did you get such an idea? Second, not all demons are bad. Third, what me and my boyfriend do is none of your business."

"Whoa, calm down cuz," Nariko said holding up her hands. "I was just asking. I heard you talking to your mom the other night. I don't know much about demons to form an official opinion. As for your last comment, you're right. I'm sorry, you know how this family is. Even you do it."

"When it comes to school, not your boyfriend," Kaiya stated.

Nariko looked down, ashamed of how judgmental she had just been towards both her cousin and a guy who actually treated her cousin right. "Yeah, I know. Man, Jake was right. I do let my imagination run wild."

Kaiya paled. "Jake? You told him?"

"Well, kind of, but he thought I was just losing it. Maybe I am." Kaiya stood up from the table. "Um, Kaiya, are you okay?"

"He wasn't talking about you," Kaiya said, though not really to Nariko.

"I'm sorry?" Nariko asked looking at her cousin strangely.

"Hiei wasn't talking about you," Kaiya said, this time looking at her cousin. "He said it wasn't you he didn't trust, but something about you made him uneasy. I think he meant he didn't trust Jake."

Nariko looked at Kaiya nervously. Her cousin looked a little panicked and she did not like that. "Um, Kaiya, why wouldn't your boyfriend trust mine?"

Both Nariko and Kaiya's attention was drawn to Jake who seemingly appeared out of nowhere wearing a black, demon-hunter cape.

_Oh please don't let me be right about this…_


	20. Part III: Chapter 7 Trapped

Disclaimer: So, now I'm so nervous that I can't even fall asleep.

Mika: What do you have to be nervous about?

Firestorm1991: Dealing with my father today.

Suki: Wait, isn't he dead? *innocence*

Mika: That's Kaiya's father.

Suki: Ooooooooh. I get it now.

Firestorm1991: And what keeps me up gets you guys a new chapter. I don't own YYH or the characters, just my OCs.

Kaiya: Don't forget to tell them about the poll.

Firestorm1991: Oh that's right, the poll. I have a poll up for what story I should update first in the New Year. You can choose up to three so choose wisely.

Mika: I'm going to tell them not to vote just to piss you off.

Firestorm1991: -_- Nice…Oh, and Merry Christmas.

Suki: ^_^ YAY! CHRISTMAS!

Mika: *turns to author* WHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

Kaiya: Why what?

Mika: ^_^ That I will never tell!

* * *

><p><em>Kaiya, where are you? <em>Hiei called out. Nothing. _Damn it, still no answer._

It had been a week since she and Nariko were captured and Hiei had been calling out to her telepathically and searching the entire time. He ended up back at her grandparents' house.

"Have you found her yet?" Kagami asked him desperately hoping that her daughter was safe.

He shook his head. "No. I can't track her and she's not responding when I call to her."

"This is bad, isn't it?" Kagami pressed. She needed an honest answer and she knew he would give it to her.

"Yes," Hiei replied. "This is really bad."

* * *

><p>"Alexia, what's wrong?" Kuronue asked.<p>

"Nothing, just a bad vibe is all," Alexia replied.

"Usually that means something," Yusuke said. "What's the vibe telling you?"

"Kaiya…" was all Alexia said.

"I'll call her," Mayonaka suggested. Kaiya's phone was off. "Guys, it went straight to voicemail."

"That's strange," Kurama stated. "She never has her phone off."

"Guys, I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Suki said.

Touya turned to Kurama. "Call Hiei."

"Since when does he have a phone?" Jin asked.

"Since he was going to another country," Kurama replied dialing Hiei's number.

"_What the hell do you want?"_

"Well, you certainly don't seem to be in a good mood," Kurama observed.

"_Of course I'm not in a good mood, you idiot! Kaiya and her cousin have been missing for a week, I can't track them, and Kaiya isn't responding to my telepathic calls! Why the hell would I be in a good mood?"_

"Okay, calm down. Some of us will be on the next flight there. Some of us need to stay here because Mika went off somewhere a little over a week ago."

"_Kidnapped?"_

"No, willing. Her father knows the people. It's fine. We're on our way." Kurama hung up the phone and was met with many questioning glances. "Kaiya and her cousin were kidnapped a week ago and Hiei hasn't been able to locate them."

Alexia's eyes closed as she tried to steady her breathing. "No, not again."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Yusuke asked her.

"When we were like, nine, she disappeared for a while and no one knew where she was," Alexia explained. "I just hope this isn't related to that at all."

"I doubt it," Touya stated. "We have so many enemies that it's hard to figure out just who exactly it could be."

"I just want my cousin to be okay," Alexia whispered.

Kuronue moved to hug her, though in a comforting way instead of his usual flirty antics. "She will be. I'll go with you and make sure of it." Alexia accepted his hug and even hugged back.

* * *

><p>Kaiya was tired and her vision was getting blurry, but she was still trying to figure a way out of this mess.<p>

"Kaiya, please," Nariko pleaded, "stop trying to break the bars. Without your powers, it's useless."

Kaiya and Nariko had been kept in a dungeon for a whole week with no food, water, or light and they were both starting to feel the effects, especially Kaiya as she was still trying to use her normal strength to free her cousin and herself.

Kaiya fell back onto the cold, hard ground of the dungeon. "I won't give up, Nari," she whispered. "There has to be a weak point. There always is."

"I know; you told me. Please just rest now." Kaiya nodded and snuggled up to her cousin. She had no idea what Jake had intended for them, but it was obvious it wouldn't be good.

"Kaiya, why did Jake do this?" Nariko asked.

"Because," Kaiya said while panting, "he's a demon hunter. He doesn't need a reason."

"But I'm his girlfriend and you're my cousin," Nariko retorted. "Shouldn't there be a rule-"

Kaiya cut her off. "There is a rule. For them, it's not for the good of the world like they say. It's find a demon, kill it, and anyone who gets in the way."

"That's not right," Nariko said, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, it's not right," Kaiya agreed, "but it's how they operate. And there're so many talismans here that I can't communicate with Hiei and he probably can't track us. I wish there was some way to let him know where we are."

"Um, Kaiya, where are we?" Nariko asked.

Kaiya paled. "That's a very good question, Nari. A very good question indeed."

Just then a door opened. "Alright, bitch," the guard said to Kaiya. "Time for you to be questioned."

"Before that, let my cousin go," Kaiya requested/demanded. "She's a human and has nothing to do with this. She didn't even know about my powers."

"No can do, you vile creature," he replied.

"Well, can you at least give her some food and water? Please…there's no sense in you starving her. Plus she's your master's girlfriend."

"I don't know…"

"Please…"

The demon hunter was in shock. He had never seen a demon look so…human…before. She wasn't even pleading for her own life, but for her cousin's instead of trying to barter with her cousin's life as was expected.

"Okay," he responded, "but just her."

"That was all I was asking for," Kaiya told him. He had never been so amazed by a demon in his life. If things were different, she might have been the perfect woman for him.

"I heard that!" Nariko shouted, confusing Kaiya and panicking the guard. Kaiya noticed his reaction and then realized, _She's like Sui…_

The guard forced Kaiya out of the dungeon and to his master before getting Nariko some food and to beg her not to tell the demon girl what he had thought.

* * *

><p>"So, how are you feeling?" Kuma asked Mika.<p>

"Tired, but a lot better," she replied. "We need to go now, don't we?" Kuma nodded. "I know I took a little longer to heal. We have to get him out before the full moon tomorrow night."

"Yes, we must," Kuma agreed. "We are ready to move whenever you are."

"Well, then let's beat these guys up," Mika said with a smile.

"Careful, now, you're starting to sound like Ares," Drysi said smirking at said person.

He glared at her. "Will you all stop calling me that?"

"Nope!" Mika chimed. "Now get over it; we have somewhere we need to be."

Just then Mika felt a small pull and looked at another direction in worry.

"What's wrong?" Drysi asked.

"I had a really bad premonition about one of my friends," she responded. She looked back to the others. "Okay, now we really need to go. The sooner we get Genosuke out, the sooner I can go make sure she's okay."

"Alright then," Kuma replied. "Then let's move out."

* * *

><p>Kaiya was forced to sit in a chair and was trapped by metal bars and talismans. <em>This guy isn't fooling around, <em>she thought.

"Well, hello there, demon," Jake spat upon entering the room.

"Hi," Kaiya replied slightly smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing much," she replied. "I'm kinda tired and when I'm over tired I tend to get a little hyper. I was thinking about what my friends would say about this right now." Kaiya chuckled. "Bar none."

"You are a weird little demon, aren't you?" Jake questioned, but it was rhetorical. "Here's the deal. I'm going to ask you some questions and, depending on how you answer them, I'll let you live for now."

"Look, I don't care about me," Kaiya admitted. "The whole 'I'm going to kill you' thing, been there, done that. I'm more worried about my cousin, your girlfriend. Just let her eat something if you don't want her to let her go."

"You already took care of that," he told her knowingly, slightly shocking her. "Yes, I heard what you requested. Quite selfless of you, but I digress. I'll consider letting her go if she swears her allegiance to the demon hunters and is willing to turn her back on you for good."

"Tell her that and I'm sure she will," Kaiya tried. If Nariko could convince her boyfriend that she was on his side, then she could leave and get help. Hiei would be able to track her and she'd be able to see where they were being held.

"First question," Jake said effectively changing the subject. "How did you get your powers?"

"My father killed me," Kaiya told him. "I was a human at first, but had a demon ancestor I didn't know about and was reborn a fire demon."

Jake slapped her across the face. "Your father who you murdered?"

Kaiya weekly looked back at him, her eyes widened. "What do you mean? I didn't kill him."

"Then who did?"

Kaiya was about to speak, but stopped. She wouldn't betray Hiei like that.

Jake smirked. "Oh, playing hardball? Don't worry; we'll come back to this."

"So, where are your friends?" Kaiya looked to him and glared. She stayed silent. "Oh, a stubborn one, eh? Well, we have ways of making you talk."

Just then Kaiya felt like she was being shocked and looked at the bars to see sparks coming out of it. "If you think electrocution scares me," she spat, "again, been there done that."

It went on for a few minutes, but when Kaiya didn't break, Jake shut it off. _Hm, she has a very strong will. She's not there yet, _Jake thought in amusement.

"I'm sending you back to the dungeon and then, maybe after another few days of no food or water, we will get you to talk."

Kaiya didn't hear him. Somewhere during the shock, she passed out. She guessed it was a good thing being a demon now or that would have killed her again.


	21. Part III: Chapter 8 Breakout

Disclaimer:

Mika: Isn't it late for you to be typing a whole chapter for this?

Firestorm1991: I've been dying to all day, so I'm going to. I just want to get through the disclaimer quickly.

Mika: Jin, get over here!

Jin: Yes?

Mika: Do the disclaimer, quickly!

Jin: Firestorm1991 doesn' own us characters or the anime and just the OCs and such. *flies away*

Mika: -_- Was that fast enough for you?

Firestorm1991: *smirks* Quite.

* * *

><p>Nariko was terrified. It felt like hours had gone by and Kaiya still wasn't back in the cell with her. Just then, the guard from earlier was dragging Kaiya back to the cell and threw her in.<p>

"I don't get why you wouldn't just give up the information on your friends," he said to a panting, writhing Kaiya. "It would be a lot easier on you."

"You can forget it. I will never, EVER turn against my friends."

"Hmph, suit yourself." He then walked away from the cell.

"Kaiya, what did he do to you?" Nariko shouted.

"Sh, just listen, Nari," Kaiya whispered. "Jake is going to question you. He's going to ask you if I told you anything about my powers after you started suspecting I was a demon. You are to say 'no.' Then he's going to ask if being a demon changes our relationship and how you view me. You're going to tell him that you wish it were different, but you can't let a demon run loose in the family." Nariko paled at the thought of betraying her cousin. "Then he will want you to swear your loyalty to him and the demon hunters. When he releases you, go to Hiei and tell him my location."

"I am not leaving you here to get tortured," Nariko replied.

"It's better than both of us staying here with no hope of being found," Kaiya somewhat snapped. "Look, I know you're scared, but you can't be. You have to lie your way out of here if you want us to both make it out alive."

"Okay, Kaiya," Nariko reluctantly agreed, "whatever you say."

* * *

><p>"How did you get here so fast?" Hiei asked.<p>

"Private jet," Kuronue replied. Mayonaka, Marissa, and Alexia were staying silent over by Kurama.

"And how did you get a private jet?" Kagami asked.

"My step-father's friend," Kurama responded. "He said we could borrow it when we told him."

"How fast did you drive?" Kagami nearly shouted.

"Fast enough," Kuronue muttered.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to see Nariko running over to them. She looked like hell, but she was dressed in a demon hunter's cloak. Hiei was about to pull his sword when Alexia stopped him.

"Nariko, why are you wearing that?" Alexia asked.

"Oh, hey Lexi. Good to see you." Nariko was breathing heavily and took off her cloak. "That thing is annoying." She turned to Hiei. "Kaiya's still back there. We were being starved and I think they tortured her, but she wouldn't tell me what happened. She told me to swear my allegiance to Jake and the demon hunters and then come here. Jake is mad about what happened to her father. He was his teacher."

"Oh great," Mayonaka muttered. "Not another one. I thought that Orochi jerk was bad enough."

Hiei, Kurama, and Kuronue looked over to Nariko who had just started crying. "It's not fair. Why did he have to hurt her?"

Kagami walked over to her niece and hugged her shaking form. "Tell them where to go and then let's go get you cleaned up inside."

"She shouldn't be here with you without protection," Kurama mentioned. "Jake may send someone after her."

"We'll stay," Marissa said motioning to herself, Alexia, and Mayonaka.

"Sounds good," Kuronue agreed. "It's better if we go alone anyway. We _were _thieves who could get past anything."

"Be careful," Alexia said looking up at his smirking face.

"Of course."

"Let's go," Hiei demanded. "I won't lose her. Not again."

* * *

><p>"I won't lose her. Not again." The guard had been ordered to follow the girl and kill her if she betrayed the order, but after seeing the look of desperation and hearing the words of the short demon, he just couldn't do it. Never had demons seemed so human to him. It reminded him of why he became a demon hunter in the first place. Some demon had killed his girlfriend. Well, wasn't he doing the same to a demon who had never harmed him? Talk about being a hypocrite.<p>

He watched them run off and then listened to the women talk.

"Mom, I'm afraid for Kaiya," Mayonaka admitted.

Kagami held her other arm out for Mayonaka to join them. "It'll be okay, sweetie. Your sister will be fine."

"You didn't see her the day she…the day she died and came back a demon. I thought I would never be able to make everything up to her. And I had never seen Hiei so empty before and he usually doesn't show any emotion whatsoever."

"He loves here," Alexia pointed out. "He made that clear a while ago. I just hope they aren't too late. I'd hate to think of what he'd do to avenge her death."

"Didn't he kill Jiro?" Marissa asked. She had heard stories, but she didn't know what had actually happened.

Kagami spoke up. Kaiya had told her everything. "Jiro was trying to kill all of them, so they had no choice but to fight for their lives. He tried to take her life…again…and then when her strength wasn't enough to finish him off, Hiei took action."

"After finding someone to care about him that he cares about," Marissa started, "I think it would kill him to lose her."

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

The guard nearly cried. Had he really been ready to help take Kaiya from her family? He needed to get back and help those demons. Then he would finally let this vendetta go.

* * *

><p>Mika managed to get everyone into the fortress undetected using her shadow abilities. It was a new ability of hers to take multiple people into the shadows and travel. <em>Well, at least Kaiya won't have to buy plane tickets anymore, <em>she mentally joked.

The four of them were able to find uniforms to blend in with the other guards.

"Okay, so which one of these cells has Genosuke?" Mika asked.

"I sense his energy coming from that direction," Drysi said, "but I can't pinpoint it."

"Well," Mika started, "then let's start searchin'."

After about an hour of searching cells, Kuma grabbed Mika's shoulder and stopped her. "Here," he said.

Mika looked into the cell and saw a man lying on the ground. "Okay, cover me," she whispered before disappearing into the floor and entering the cell.

The man coughed when she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Who…who's t-there?" he asked weakly.

"Genosuke?" He nodded. "Hi, I'm Mikazuki Midorikawa, and I guess I'm your new leader. I'm busting you out of here."

Genosuke finally managed to open his eyes and smiled when he saw her. "Thank you."

"Anytime, wolfy, anytime."

* * *

><p>"Hey, wait!" Hiei, Kurama, and Kuronue turned to see the guard who had held Kaiya and Nariko captive. Upon seeing the cloak, Hiei drew his sword.<p>

"If you try anything, I will kill you. If you value your life, you will tell me where my girlfriend is."

"I don't value my life," the guard said, "but I will help you get your girlfriend back. She's not like the others…demons I mean…and neither are you. I've been where you are. That's why I'm this." He motioned to his cloak and the demons went off offense. They knew he was telling the truth.

"Is she okay?" Hiei asked.

The guard shook his head. "Not really, but she's hanging in there. I've never seen anyone with as strong a will as her."

"Yup, that's Kaiya," Kurama said.

"How do we get her out?" Kuronue growled.

The guard smirked. "Leave it to me."

* * *

><p>Moments later, everyone was wearing these demon hunter cloaks and no one was aware of who they really were. The guard had brought them to Kaiya's cell and they found her lying on the ground. She looked almost lifeless except for her weak breathing.<p>

The guard could feel the worry emanating from Hiei and opened the cell door for him. He ran in and got down next to Kaiya.

"Kaiya, wake up," he ordered in a whisper. When she didn't respond he said it a little louder. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"H-Hiei?" she called out. Her voice was weak from being electrocuted. "Y-you-re here."

"Let's get you out of here," he suggested. He helped her up to her feet and got her out of the cell.

"No one is going anywhere."

The five turned to see Jake standing in front of them with a cruel smirk. He wasn't about to let his prisoner go without a fight.


	22. Part III: Chapter 9 Just the Beginning

**Important A/N: I'm sure everyone who was reading what WAS the fourth part of this series noticed that it is not there anymore. A big thing happened over a year ago and I was not able to finish the story. The girls who are represented by Mika and Suki had moved away, and so I was just not feeling the story anymore. So what I am going to do is something I had been planning on doing for a while now. In the next part of the story, Mika and Suki will do a final cameo, and Kaiya will have her own story with the OCs I made as well as the YYH and DBZ characters. The next story will be called Side Story: Sibling Ties. In the story, it will introduce Kaiya as a child being related to the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. Afterwards, I will start an actual story with Kaiya, Alexia, and Mayonaka in the DBZ/YYH Crossover world. Just bear with me in this confusing shift XD**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the characters.<p>

Mika: What a boring disclaimer.

Firestorm1991: What? I'm almost done with this segment and want to start the next one.

Suki: Yay, the story goes on.

Firestorm1991: Yup. And it'll be interesting.

Kaiya: I don't like the sound of that…

Mika: Well, hurry up and finish then.

Firestorm1991: Fine -_-

* * *

><p>"Jake, let us leave," Kaiya ordered calmly. She knew she wouldn't be able to get through to him, but she had to try. "What would my cousin think about you?"<p>

"It doesn't matter," Jake said with a smirk. "All that matters is that I destroy all of you."

"That's not going to happen," Hiei stated. He, Kurama, and Kuronue took out their weapons. Hiei looked over to Kaiya and mentally told her to stay back. She was too weak to fight.

The guard grabbed her arm and tried getting her to leave the scene, but she wouldn't budge.

"Kaiya, you need to leave," he told her. "You aren't safe here."

Kaiya looked to the guard and said, "Neither are they…I won't leave them here."

_Kaiya, _Hiei called out in her head, _please just go. You've been through enough._

Kaiya looked over to Hiei. He nodded at her before her three friends got into their battle stances. Kaiya looked over to the guard and agreed to go with him. _Please, be safe._

They left without Jake seeing them and made their way to Kaiya's family's home.

"How dare you torture them like that?" Hiei spat. He really hated this teenager right now.

"I don't know what you're referring to," Jake said with a smirk. "Oh, you mean how I starved Kaiya and Nariko and then electrocuted Kaiya. You know, it's interesting. That girl just doesn't crack under pressure. I know she didn't kill her father, but she refused to tell me who did. She let herself lose consciousness to keep whoever did it protected.

Hiei was furious. If Kaiya hadn't been a demon she would have been killed…again. Kurama noticed his friend's change in attitude and put his hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"Why does it matter to you?" Kurama asked.

"Why? Because he was my mentor. He taught me everything I knew. He was like the father I never had, thanks to your kind, and now he's gone because you couldn't just do the noble thing and let him kill you."

The three demons rolled their eyes. Was this guy for real? He sounded like a spoiled brat.

"Noble?" Kuronue growled. "You think that him killing his human daughter was noble?"

"She sided with you," Jake replied with a shrug. "She deserved it."

He received a punch to the jaw quicker than he could have ever expected. He couldn't even open his eyes as Hiei kept firing punches.

"Don't you…ever say…anything like that…again you…bastard!" he shouted out between punches.

"Hiei, stop!" Kurama called out. Koenma had already overlooked Jiro's and Orochi's deaths, but adding Jake's death would be really bad.

Hiei looked over to Kurama and then down to Jake. He was whimpering.

"Please, no more," he whined. He really was just a kid. "I…I'm sorry. Please, just let me go."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," Kuronue responded. Jake looked at him in confusion. Kuronue just smirked. "Well, you went after Koenma's spirit detectives, so I'm sure he'll have an interesting punishment for you."

Jake looked up to Hiei. "Y-you're not, going to kill me?" he asked nervously.

"I should," Hiei replied wiping Jake's blood off his fist, "but I won't. I'm not getting arrested for your death. You aren't worth it."

Kurama put some type of plant handcuffs on Jake while Hiei flitted off to see Kaiya.

* * *

><p>"Kaiya!" her cousins exclaimed when she got home. Nariko nearly jumped onto her, but calmed herself when Kaiya flinched in pain.<p>

"Hey, Nari, how are you doing?"

"You're asking me that?" Nariko shouted. "You're the one who Jake tortured."

"I can handle it," Kaiya told her, "but you can't."

Nariko frowned, but she knew that her cousin was right. She wouldn't have held up against that sort of treatment.

"I'm glad you're okay," Alexia said with tears in her eyes. She gave Kaiya a hug, but was careful not to hurt here. Her cousin's disappearance had terrified her.

"Yeah, sis, we're glad you're okay. We were worried," Mayonaka admitted. She and Marissa went over to her and Alexia.

Alexia let go of her and let Kaiya go over to her mother.

"Hey mom, sorry if I worried you," she said. Kagami just gave her a hug and refused to let go of her. Even when everyone sensed Hiei show up, Kagami wouldn't let her daughter go.

Kaiya smiled over to him and he smirked back. It was nice to see how much her mother cared about her. It was refreshing.

When they saw Kuronue and Kurama, they knew that everything with Jake was over.

"Koenma said he would look into other demon hunter organizations," Kurama explained, "but for the most part, we should be done with all this."

"Thank God," Kagami said relieved.

"So what now?" Kaiya asked.

"I think we better get back to Japan," Alexia stated. "Mika went through some type of ordeal and she hasn't come back yet."

Kaiya looked over to her mother, silently asking permission to leave. Kagami smiled. "I'll see you next time." Kaiya smiled and went inside with Hiei to go pack and get ready to leave with their friends in the private jet.

"Kaiya?" Hiei and Kaiya turned to see Nariko standing in front of them.

Kaiya looked over to Hiei, and he nodded and got on the plane.

"Nari?"

"Can I come with you?" Nariko asked.

"I don't know, cuz," Kaiya replied. "You know your mom would kill me if I brought you on a plane."

Nariko laughed. "I know, but…please? I want to spend more time with you and figure out why I'm suddenly reading people's minds."

Kaiya nodded in understanding and looked over to her mother.

"I'll talk to my sister about sending stuff. You just go. Talk to you later."

Nariko smiled, and she and Kaiya ran onto the plane.

* * *

><p>"So Mika still hasn't come back yet?" Kaiya asked Suki after they made it to Mika's family's home.<p>

"No, and I'm getting worried," Suki told her.

"It'll be okay, Suki," Alexia comforted.

"I know," Suki admitted, "but Jin is worse off. He really cares about her."

"Well, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out," Marissa joked. "Anyone with eyes could see that Jin is smitten with her."

"Smitten? Seriously?" Yusuke laughed. "Who uses that word anymore?"

While they were chatting about their friend, said girl was returning home, dressed in the predator-looking uniforms that the mountain men wore.

"It's good to be going home," Mika sighed. Before she could say anything else, Ares began charging at her friends. "Ares, wait! Get your ass back here!"

"Holy shit!" Yusuke called out, alerting everyone else.

"Is that a predator?" Marissa asked.

"What's a predator?" Nariko inquired.

"Not the time, Nari!" Kaiya shouted, dodging an attack.

"Suki, really?" Touya admonished.

"I didn't do anything!" Suki cried out.

"Hey, freak!" Yusuke yelled, causing Ares to look at him. "Eat Spirit Gun!"

Ares dodged everyone's attacks and moved to attack Jin, who was ready to defend. Before the attack hit, Kuma was in front of him.

"Knock it off," Kuma ordered. "They're friends."

"Did a predator just call us a friend?" Kuwabara asked.

Mika nearly laughed, but looked over to Drysi and nodded.

Then Mika walked up to her group of friends. They looked at the predator and she could help but fight back a giggle at all of the different expressions she was getting. They didn't recognize her new energy, here demon energy. Finally she pulled her mask back and the first thing out of her mouth was, "Miss me?"

The girls, minus Suki and Kaiya, were in total shock and tried to speak but just made a gasping noise. The guys didn't know what to say. Kuwabara was just creeped out that yet another one of his friends had become a demon.

* * *

><p>"So now that you three are demons, what does that mean?" Nariko asked.<p>

"We have to train so that we can control our demon abilities," Kaiya stated. "It's gonna be hell."

"Agreed," Suki and Mika replied. However, all three girls were looking forward to the challenge.

There was a lot of work to be done.


End file.
